Malfoy and the Mudblood
by emmareth
Summary: When Draco Malfoy came to stay, Emily Carlisle thought things couldn't possibly get worse. Oh, how wrong she was!
1. Chapter 1

**Who's That Knocking At My Door?**

_Chapter One_

Emily woke up to face a grey day. The sun had given up trying to pierce through the dark clouds, and had decided to go in hiding. _Perfect, just perfect!_ she thought to herself. _The perfect weather for a day like today!_ and _Oh my_, she was dreading today. Emily cast her mind back to a few months before.

A few months back, just before Halloween in fact, a nervous looking Hermione Granger had approached her desk.

"Emily," she had said. "We have your first assignment."

Emily had snapped her attention away from the amusing sight of Neville, who was trying and failing miserably, to remove a reappearing ink spot from his crumpled, white shirt. Her eyes had flicked, excitedly up to Hermione's and eager anticipation bubbled up inside her.

She had waited so long for this moment. Emily had thought her job at the ministry, would be filled with excitement. She had dreamed of chasing, and catching, wanted Deatheaters. She had imagined herself running down dark, dank alleyways; the thrill of pursuit pulsating through her veins, and all she had got was boring deskwork and lots of filing. While Harry, Ron and their dream team ran about England pursuing the enemy, Emily was stuck here behind a desk, with Hermione as her boss. "Life sucks" was her motto and she was frequently overheard muttering it.

So with big hazel eyes filled with hope, she had turned to answer Hermione.

"What is it?" she had asked her, her voice barely concealing her excitement. "Malfoy," Hermione had answered Emily flatly. Emily's eyes had widened even more and she had gasped out in confusion. "But he is dead, Hermione...he died during the last battle."

"Not Lucius Malfoy, we are talking about Draco here, they have decided on the appropriate punishment for him, finally... and we have decided that you are the perfect person to handle this case," she had told Emily while nibbling nervously at the corner of her lip. Emily had eyed her suspiciously, smelling a rat. _Draco Malfoy!_ She had thought to herself, remembering with a shudder, all the misery he had put her through whilst at school. _He should have been given the kiss months ago!_ she had mused vehemently. There was no one on this earth, who Emily hated more than, Draco Malfoy; and everybody knew this!

"Hermione?" She had asked sweetly, her voice miraculously under control. "What on earth could bring anyone to that conclusion, I hate him...unless his punishment is to be death by a thousand knifes, I don't think you have the right person for the job," she had added with a Malfoyish smirk. Hermione had let out an exasperated sigh and she had ran her fingers through her hair distractedly.

_Poor Hermione!_ Emily had suddenly thought to herself. The thought had popped into her head from seemingly nowhere.

Hermione constantly looked harried and distracted. Since running the department of Law Enforcement and Public Safety, L.E.A.P.S to be exact, she always seemed to be over worked. She had a hard job of keeping everyone happy and in this department there was quite a few egos'. Officials and Pure blooded families constantly tried to bribe her. And then there was the problem of keeping all the Aurors under control as well.

"We feel you are the right person, Emily...because of your background, because you are a Muggle-born," her voice had cut Emily from her thoughts.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Emily had questioned, feeling frustrated. "You're a muggle-born too, what the hell is his punishment anyway?"

Folding her arms resolutely across her chest, Hermione had eyed her carefully. "His punishment is to live as a muggle for a year. No magic, no wands! He is to live as muggles do and he has to have a mentor. Someone to report his progress to us. Someone who has a good knowledge of the muggle world, someone who has to..."

A horror filled comprehension had suddenly dawned upon her. "No fucking way!" Emily had shrieked at the top of her voice, causing poor Neville to drop his small, scalding hot espresso down the front of his trousers. Both girls had ignored Neville as he had hopped about the office, wailing out in pain, bemoaning his private area. Hermione's eyes had filled with a dangerous determination and a curious despondency had filled Emily's bones.

"You will take this assignment, it is part of your training and if you fail to complete it... you will not get to be an Auror!" she had informed her.

"But!"

"No buts,"

"It's unfair!"

"Being an Auror involves doing things, which you may find objectionable!"

"Damn it, Hermione! Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes!" she had answered wryly with a self satisfied smile.

"But, I hate him!" Emily had wailed, wondering what the hell she had done to deserve this. _Why god why?_ she had, and still thought. _I must have been a terrible person in a previous life! No one deserves this torture! _

Hermione had patted Emily reassuringly on her shoulder and Emily had shot Hermione her best death glare. Trying her best to prevent herself from rolling her eyes, Hermione had led Emily into her homely office, where for the next few hours she had briefed her on her new duties.

Emily had emerged from her office two hours later looking weary and more then a little pissed off. "Bloody Hell!" She had heard Dean whisper too loudly at Seamus. "Emmy, looks like she has lost a million and found a penny!" he had exclaimed with a big grin plastered over his face.

To weary to think of a good response, Emily had thought about giving them the finger, but in the end she had decided they weren't worth it. And to the sound of the boy's sniggers, she had stalked out of the office with as much dignity as she could muster.

Stepping out of the shower, feeling fresh and sparkly clean, Emily made her way over to the mirror. A pair of wide Hazel eyes stared back at her. Eyes that looked almost too big, for such a delicate face. _mmmm...not bad!_ she thought as she surveyed her features. The mirror showed a petite, slim girl, who looked younger than her 19 years of age. It showed a girl with messy, dark hair cropped short. Quite a boyish cut really, but it suited her elfin features. But her pretty face was now marred by a frown, as she thought about the up coming day. _Damn you, Malfoy! I won't let you ruin my life!_

Emily vowed to herself as she hurriedly dressed. Stomping her way down stairs, she headed to her pokey, shoe-box of a kitchen.

Once inside her pokey, little kitchen; she noisily got her breakfast ready. Slamming things down, with a lot of cursing and bewailing; Emily finally emerged from the kitchen with toast, an apple and a giant cup of coffee. Gulping greedily at her piping hot coffee, Emily made her way over to the couch and slumped herself down into its comfy contours. _Life stinks!_ Emily thought mournfully, as her mind wondered backwards to her _painful_ memories of Hogwarts and Draco.

Emily hated Draco Malfoy! She really did, but she also held a secret! A secret she had never told anyone. Emily had a secret crush on Draco Malfoy. A horrible, disgusting crush and she had done for several years. _I hate you, Draco Malfoy!_ Emily tried to tell herself with a small sigh, but the image of his _ever so_ sexy smirk kept popping into her mind. Biting into her apple angrily; Emily shook herself to rid her mind of those mental images, placed her coffee cup on the table and laid back on the sofa and let her mind drift back to six-years-before.

Emily had been walking down towards the great hall; daydreaming about Malfoy as she tripped along. Although he taunted Emily constantly with cruel words; mudblood never being far from his lips, she had still harboured hidden feelings for him. On this day, far back in time, she had caught sight of him stood by the Great Hall entrance with Pansy and their cronies.

Emily had passed by them; head held down shyly to hide her blushes, when out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Draco point his wand at her while muttering some strange incantation. All of a sudden, to Emily's horror, she had felt her skirt lift up to reveal her knickers to the whole school.

The whole school had seemed to erupt with laughter and she had even glimpsed Professor Snape looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. As Emily's cheeks had flamed, tears had burning behind her eyes; she had heard Pansy Parkinson shriek. "Carlisle has got granny knickers on!"

Emily had wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. As Emily had fled the hall for the sanctuary of her own dorms; she had seen Malfoy, out of the corner of her eye, doubled up with malicious laughter, gasping for breath. It was then that Emily had really started hating him. Emily had cried herself to sleep that night and the hatred inside her had grown. Emily had cried herself to sleep many times during that term and it had left a permanent scar on her life. A mark that still hadn't been erased.

Coming back to the here and now, Emily let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I will not let this get to me! I will be mature and responsible! I will handle this assignment professionally! I will..."

But she was cut off from her musings by the doorbell chiming shrilly.

_Oh my God, I can't do this! I will run away! They can't make me!_ She thought erratically, unwilling, to go to the front door; but Emily's feet betrayed her and she found herself heading towards the door.

_I cant have him in my house! Smirking at me, smirking at my things! He can't live with me! I can't live with him! Malfoy and that damn sexy smirk of his!_ ran through her mind, as she found herself answering the door.

Propelling the door open, she saw a grinning Fred accompanied by a scowling Malfoy.

"Here's your post!" said Fred cheerfully, thrusting the post at her before continuing. "And this came by special delivery," Fred chuckled wickedly, winked at Emily and nudged Draco forward.

Draco shot Fred a venomous look before turning his eyes to Emily's. He looked her lazily up and down, his eyes roaming obnoxiously over her body.

Emily felt her blood begin to boil and her cheeks flushed with anger. She was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when Draco's eyes met with hers. Her words faltered and with a sexy smirk on his face he finally spoke.

"Hello, Mudblood. Do you still wear your granny knickers?" and then he sniggered.

Emily just stood there frozen for a moment, her mouth open wide with shock, before slamming the door in his face.

_I'll never let him into my house! He will never get through my front door!_ she thought murderously, as she heard Fred thumping noisily on her front door.

"You have to let him in, Emily!" Fred called out, "Or you'll never get to be an Auror!"

Just stood behind the door and shaking with anger, Emily found herself wishing that she could be anywhere else but here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun and Games!**

_Chaper Two_

"Emily!" shouted Fred through the letterbox. "Open this door now! Malfoy is sorry!" and she heard him hiss loudly. "Apologise to her for god's sake Malfoy, or I'll see your sorry arse is put back in Azkaban!"

"Azkaban couldn't be much worse than living with a muggle born for a whole year!"

Emily heard Draco's sneering reply. An image of him leaning lazily against the doorframe; popped unwontedly into her mind. Emily was almost certain that he has that sexy scowl on his face; and that his lips were pulled into a succulent little pout. _No, get out of my mind! Demon thoughts! I hate him, remember!_ Emily mentally scolded herself.

A suspicious silence fell from beyond the door, and Emily could almost imagine that she could hear Fred's brain ticking away, as he tried to come up with a solution. Suddenly the letter box flew open. A pair of beseeching, blue, eyes could be seen, blinking up at her.

"Please, Emily! Let him in!" Fred begged of her, while fluttering his eyelashes. "Please, Em! I'm on my knees here. I'm begging you! For the love of God take him off my hands! Please...before, I'm tempted to kill him!"

"And what makes you think he's safer with me!" Emily shot back at him, not believing his audacity.

"Have a heart, Emily!" he pleaded. "I've had to put up with him all weekend! I think he has actually drained my will to live! That's it! If you don't open the door...I will kill myself!" He finished with a dramatic flourish.

Unable to control herself, a giggle escaped her lips. _Damn him!_ she giggled to herself, _He always manages to make me see how stupid I'm being,_ and with that thought in mind, Emily fumbled to open the door. The door swung open to reveal a grinning Fred, still on his knees, and a disdainful looking Draco.

"You may enter!" She told them haughtily. Throwing a glare in Draco's direction, Emily turned and made her way into the living room. The boys followed her in, Fred pulling a reluctant Draco along.

Emily entered into the comfy room, perching herself on the arm of the armchair and the two very different boys emerged behind her from the narrow hallway.

"Nice place you have here!" said Fred, entering the room and taking a good look around. Draco just snorted out loud from behind him. Emily shot Malfoy a look etched in stone, got up from her seat and made her way towards him. Her eyes narrowed.

"For your information...Malfoy! And I will only tell you this once...This is my home and I would like you to treat it with respect!" Emily hissed at him. Watching him, in disbelief, Emily saw an amused smirk travel over his face.

Eyeing her maliciously, Draco opened his mouth to speak. "You call this dump a home!" he drawled out, goading her with his eyes.

Emily took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. _That's what he wants! He wants you to flare up! He wants you to throw him out! Think clearly girl! He doesn't want to be here! He's hoping that the ministry will give him another punishment! If you stay calm, don't lose your temper and find a way to live with him! You will drive him crazy! Think about! It's the perfect revenge! And maybe he will even electrocute himself with the toaster before the year is through._

A wicked grin popped on to her face, and seeing Draco's eyes flicker with uncertainty, as he took in the look on her face, Emily took a menacing step forward. Draco's familiar smirk fell promptly back in place.

_Plus I get to spend a year with Mr Hotness, maybe I'll even catch him in the shower!_ popped, unbidden, into her mind, causing a flush to appear on her cheeks.

Draco's keen eyes, quickly, noticed this and his even, keener, mind came rapidly to the right conclusion.

"Why, Miss Carlisle! I do believe your blushing! Are we having dirty thoughts?" he drawled out, arcing one of his fine eyebrows. Seeing Emily's blush deepen, he chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "So tell me, _are_ you having dirty thoughts about me?" Draco asked her, his warm breath, gently, tickling her cheek.

Emily let out a surprised gasp, and stumbled a little backwards. She struggled to find the appropriate words, but none came. At a loss, she did the first thing that leapt into her mind. She slapped him across the face.

In the stunned silence that followed; Draco tentivly touched his stinging cheek.

Through narrowed eyes, he looked at her, his face filled with hatred. "I will make you wish you had never touched me, filthy mudblood!" he spat out, his voice filled with venom.

"Hey! Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Fred yelled out disgusted.

Emily waved Fred away, letting him know that she didn't need his intervention.

Eyeing the red hand print that she had left on Malfoy's cheek, Emily inched a little closer to him.

"This is my house, Malfoy! And if you disrespect me or my rules, I have every right to punish you. You seem to forget that this is a punishment and that I have authority over you! I am not that shy little girl, who you used to terrorise at school, anymore! You can't intimidate me! I'm in charge here, so you better get used to it!" She spilt out her words, feeling strangely exhilarated.

Malfoy, still gently rubbing his cheek, peered at her, from under veiled lashes. An amused smirk played on his lips, and his eyes glinted malevolently. "Let the fun and games begin!" he stated obscurely, bringing up his eyes, to lock. determinedly with hers.

His odd attitude bewildered her a little. It had thrown her off course. Emily searched for the hidden meanings in his words. _What on earth am I getting myself into?_  
she wondered as Draco's eyes bored into her.

"I have to go now," interrupted Fred, his voice cutting through her thoughts.

Shaking her head, to clear her mind, Emily nodded at him. "Will you be seeing, Harry?" she asked him distractingly.

"Yes! Shall I give him a message?" asked Fred.

"Just tell him, hello!" Emily answered; chewing on her lip nervously.

"I will," said Fred softly with worried eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Emily!"

"Yes! Don't worry about me," she smiled, weakly, back at him.

"Aww...did poor, Emily get dumped by the boy who lived?" Draco interrupted 'the touching scene' with a malicious grin.

Ignoring Draco completely, Emily passed him by and headed for the front door.

Draco sniggered contemptuously behind her. Emily reached the door and waited for Fred to follow her.

"If you step over the line, Draco...you will get Azkaban again! I'm warning you!" she overheard Fred say as she waited.

Fred then emerged from the living room, looking uncharacteristically harried and Draco could still be heard sniggering insolently from behind him. Fred reached her and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Em," he told her with a grimace. "I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy!"

"Don't worry Fred! I can handle the situation," Emily answered, smiling grimly, and stood up on her tip toes, to peck him on the cheek. "Go now, Fred! I'll be alright! I promise," she continued and, opening the door, she shooed Fred outside.

A few protestations and reassurances later, Emily found herself making her way back to the living room.

Draco was there: laying, languidly, across the sofa with a malignant smirk stretched over his face. As she entered the room, he placed his hands, lazily, behind his head and smirked all the more.

Emily could see the defiance radiating from his eyes.

_Damn him! Why does he have to be so bloody sexy?_ she wondered, taking in his graceful pose and letting her eyes linger over his stretched out form a few moments too long. Then giving herself a quick mental shake, to rid herself of any more erotic thoughts, she lifted her eyes and turned them to his, matching his defiant glare.

"Alright then Draco," she stated simply, with a wicked smirk of her own slowly creeping onto her face... "Let the fun and games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Give Me Back My Wand!**

_Chapter Three_

"Alright then Draco, Let the fun and games begin!" Emily stated, a wicked smirk of her own creeping slowly onto her face. Pausing for dramatic effect and letting her hands rest on her hips, she hoped that her pose would create an intimidating effect on him.

Draco eyed her unhurriedly, and took his arms from behind his head, and folded them, boldly, across his chest. With his eyes fixed insolently on hers, he drawled out with his eyebrows raised questionably, "Do you really think that you're my equal, Emily? Do you not realise, how much hell I'm going to put you through?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, to calm herself, Emily slowly counted to three. _Calm your self, Emily. It wont look good if you hex him on your first day, let him know who the boss is around here. Organise your thoughts, now slowly does it, one...two-, _but before she could finish counting, her anger erupted.

"I am more than your equal, Malfoy! Y-Y-You are a worthless human being, a poor excuse of a wizard, a horrible little _ferret,_ and I HATE YOU!" Seeing Malfoy glower at her, at the mention the ferret, Emily felt compelled to continue. "You are in my home now, and you will behave yourself. I won't tolerate gittish behaviour and if you don't behave, I will make sure that you're taken to Azkaban, and are given the kiss...twice!"

Draco, who had been watching her, through narrowed eyes, all the way through her little outburst, suddenly began to smile -a very crafty smile and, with spiteful amusement in his eyes, he drawled out, "I don't believe you can receive the kiss twice, Emily."

He then paused, and crossed his feet lazily before continuing.

"But lets do this your way, I will be a good little boy for you, Emily. Heaven forbid it! I really don't want to obtain the kiss twice." He stopped to snigger for a while, before continuing, smugly, on. "So tell me, Emily, please...What are my instructions?"

Emily stared at him wide eyed, temporarily taken aback by his change of tactic.

"Has the cat got your tounge, Emily?" Draco asked her snidely with a pleased smirk plastered over his face.

Blinking a couple of times, Emily gathered her thoughts back together. Turning her back on Draco, she walked over to the side table nearby. Taking her time, she picked up a cheery, yellow folder, which contained Draco's orders. Emily then slowly turned around, clutched the folder close to her chest and pondered her forthcoming words carefully.

Draco sat opposite her, examining his nails in a bored manner - waiting for her to speak.

"Your instructions are in this folder," she told him deliberately, while making her way back over to him. "I would read them carefully, if I were you. Basically, the documents state that you are no longer, in any circumstances allowed to use magic, that you must follow your mentor's guidance in all matters and lastly, but by no means least! You must integrate yourself in muggle society, learning to love and appreciate all things muggle..." Emily broke off with a scowl, as Draco issued forth a snort of derisive laughter. "And what exactly is so funny, Malfoy?" She asked stiffly, as he continued to chortle.

"Love and appreciate all things muggle," he choked out, while wiping away a genuine tear of amusement. "I don't think so Em, do you?" He asked, his last remark being more of a statement than a question.

Sighing wearily, Emily raked her hands through her hair, ruffling up her elfin crop as she did so. "Draco," she asked despairingly. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Nothing!" he replied. "Nothing at all, except for - maybe," and with a pause and a smirk, his eyes travelled deliberately up and down her body.

"Your impossible Malfoy!" Emily cried out infuriated, throwing the folder forcibly at him. It landed with a thwack on Malfoy's stomach.

"Ouch!" Draco yelped out, his smirk disappearing rapidly from his face. His eyes narrowed and a malicious flicker appeared in them. "Oh, Carlisle! You will pay for that," he warned her, when - the telephone startled the both of them with its loud ring.

_Brrring! Brrring!...Brrring! Brrring!_

The phone rang out shrilly, piercing through the room.

"Merlin! What the bloody hell is that?" Draco squeaked, jumping up on to his feet, startled, his eyes bulging with confusion.

Emily shot him an amused smirk, not bothering to smother her delight at his obvious discomfort. "It's only the telephone Malfoy," she teased, as she made her way over to the still ringing phone. Picking up the receiver, she answered coolly, "Hello?"

"Hello, is that you Em?" Ginny's disembodied voice echoed down the line.

"Of course it's me, Ginny! Who do you think it is?"

"Is he there yet?" Ginny asks eagerly.

"Oh, yes, he is here," Emily answered her, rolling her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me Em?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes! He's already driving me crazy," she sighed, as Ginny continued to giggle uncontrollably. "Do you actually want something, Ginny, or did you just call to laugh at me?" Emily asked drolly.

Trying to control her laughter, Ginny answered shakily,."I'm sorry, Em! But it's just so funny."

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so," Emily replied with a sigh. "Look, I've got to go now, Ginny, I'll talk to you later, bye," and without waiting for Ginny's response, Emily put the phone down quickly.

"So your still friends with the littlest Weasel then?" Draco's voice questioned, disdainfully, from behind her.

Emily spun around promptly, only to find herself almost nose to nose with him. Being so close to him took her breath away. Too mesmerised to move, she took in his fine, aristocratic features. Her eyes moved, inch by inch, over his face, lingering over his every attribute, to finally rest on his enticingly, fine lips.

"Like what you see?" Draco drawled out obnoxiously, startling Emily out of her trance.

Coming swiftly to her senses, Emily took a step backwards, until her backside struck the edge of the table. Breathlessly, she looked blatantly into his cold eyes, "What the hell do you think your playing at - sneaking up on me like that?" she stammered out, feeling slightly disorientated.

"I wasn't sneaking or skulking, I simply wanted to know what that confounding object is," he explained nonchalantly, whilst motioning towards the telephone.

"It's a telephone," she told him, indifferently.

"And what, pray tell, is a telephone?" he continued, looking incensed with his eyebrows raised high.

"It's a muggle invention," she told him smugly, "A device we can use to talk to people all over the world, without getting dirty from floo powder!"

Draco's eyebrows seemed to rise even higher, as he took the information in, and

Emily couldn't help but laugh at his growing incredulous expression.

"But that's impossible! They must use magic, or something," Draco stuttered out incoherently.

"No, Draco, its called science!" Emily snorted complacently, still extremely amused by his bemused expression. "Don't you know anything?"

Draco glared at Emily balefully, as she continued to snigger. He did not like to be made look like a fool, and this showed plainly on his face. Stepping closer to her, with his eyes the colour of storm clouds, he leaned in close to whisper harshly in her ear, "Don't mess with me, Emily! I assure you, you will regret it!"

Feeling shivers tremor down her spine and goosebumps prickle over her arms, Emily shuddered. Not sure why she was responding this way and feeling very out of her depth, she pushed rudely past him.

Making her way to the kitchen, her thoughts ran wild. _Merlin! What have I got my self into? One minute I feel like strangling him, the next I want to kiss him! What's happening to me? How will I ever survive? Maybe we will actually kill each other!_

Lost in ire and contemplation, as she entered the kitchen, and as she threw open cupboards, looking for some liquid stimulation, she heard footsteps approaching the doorway.

"So what do you call this then?" Malfoy's voice intoned, making her cringe inside.

Finding the Fire Whiskey, she turned to see, Draco leaning, indolently, against the door fame.

"Its called a kitchen," she snapped back at him as she found an old cracked mug.

Pouring the whiskey into the mug, Emily decided to ignore Draco, as she sensed him approach her again.

"Have I driven you to drink already then?" he chuckled spitefully, from behind her.

"Why don't you find a hole to crawl down Malfoy or better yet just leave," she snarled out, not bothering to turn and face him.

"I don't want to leave now, Emily, I'm starting to have fun!" he drawled out disdainfully, leaning on the counter beside her.

Taking a big gulp of whiskey from the chipped mug, Emily turned to face him, amid coughs and splutters - whiskey didn't really suit her much and she was never that much of a drinker. After a few coughs and splutters later, Emily managed to splutter out, "Fine then! Have it your way, but don't expect me to help you," and with that she stormed out of the room.

Stomping up the stairs and into her bedroom, she slammed the door hard behind her.

Scrambling through her chest of drawers, she searched for her wand. _I must find a better hiding place for it now,_ she contemplated as she laid her hand upon it. Aiming it towards the door, Emily cast a locking spell. _Try and make your way past that, Malfoy,_ she thought smugly to herself. Then flinging herself down upon the bed, Emily stared sightlessly up at the ceiling.

Willing herself not to think so much, before it drove her insane, she picked up a book and started to read.

Lost in the world of Kathy and Heathcliffe, she read on captivated with only the odd bang and curse, interrupting her from down below. _Hasn't he left yet?_ She mused distractively, as she continued to peruse the book.

Languorously, the sunlight outside faded and the night inched forward.

Straining her eyes in the dim light, she switched on the bedside lamp. Rubbing her tired and book strained, sore eyes, she suppressed a yawn and closed her book. Suddenly, she realised that she hadn't heard a disturbance from down below for hours. _Has he actually left?_ Emily speculated as she rose from the bed.

Making her way from the bed to the door, Emily strained her ears for the slightest of sounds. But she heard nothing. Tapping her wand against the door, she mumbled, _'Alohomora!'_ softly and the door inaudibly swung open.

The hallway, in front of her, was dark with only the softest moonlight shining up from the windows below.

Emily stepped cautiously out of the room and the door swung shut with an ominous click behind her, making her jump slightly. _Don't be stupid, Emily,_ she mentally scolded herself as she tip-toed along. _This is my home, there is no reason to be scared,_ she tried to convince herself. Reaching the end of her hallway, her hand felt along the

wall, searching for the light switch.

On finding the switch, she pressed it down lightly, but no light comes. _Damnation!_ Emily cursed silently, clicking the switch backwards and forwards,in hope that the light would switch on. Emily wasn't used to this stifling silence, as she normally had the television on or the radio blasting and normally every light in the flat was switched on, leaving not a single dark corner.

_I am not afraid of the dark!_ Emily tried to convince herself, about to make her way downstairs in the darkening gloom. _And where the bloody hell is Malfoy anyway?_ She pondered, taking the first step downwards into the impending doom - when she felt a hand grip down firmly on her shoulder.

With her arms flung outwards, she tried to steady herself as she let out a shriek. Feeling herself begin to pitch forward, her arms clutching out at the emptiness before her - she felt a pair of strong arms hauling her roughly backwards.

She fell backwards, landing with a thud, against a strong male torso.

Hearing, the said, someone let out an disgruntled _oouf,_ she exhaled loudly and felt the strong grip on her arms loosen. As the fingers loosened pressure, she fell ungraciously to the floor - in a heap!

Looking up from glazed eyes, she saw Draco smirking down at her. _So he didn't leave,_ Emily deducted, feeling extremely disorientated.

"So, Carlisle," Draco said with a smirk. "Do you really think suicide is the answer?"

Snorting in amusement, he stared smugly down at her.

"It was you that tried to kill me!" Emily yelled back up at him, while trying to gather her senses.

Draco just smirked all the more and an almost wistful look, suddenly, appeared in his eyes. He abruptly lunged forward, making Emily scuttle backwards, unsure of what he would do - or what he was capable of doing.

Closing her eyes tight, certain of her impending death at his hands, Emily waited for something drastic to happen - but nothing happened.

"Ah, I came up here in search of a bedroom and instead I find this beauty," Draco whispered softly.

Wondering what on earth, he was talking about, Emily opened her eyes to peer up at him...and what she saw left her speechless!

Draco was stood above her with a triumphant smirk on his full sensuous lips. With his eyes full of unsuppressed glee, he tapped away, mockingly, at the corner of his mouth.

With her unbelieving eyes opened wide, Emily quickly realised it was her wand that he held firmly in his hand. Emily let out a small, disbelieving gasp.

Draco chuckled softly, obviously pleased with himself - before saying dangerously, in a forbidding tone. "Are you missing something, Emily?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Turbulent, Draco Filled Dreams!**

_Chapter Four_

Draco chuckled softly to himself before saying, dangerously, "Are you missing something, Emily?"

She blinked up at him rapidly, trying to wrap her head around the situation. _My wand! He has my wand! MY WAND! DAMN IT! GIVE IT BACK!_ thundered through her mind. Unable to find the words she wanted to say, Emily held her hand forward in a candid, childlike gesture.

The corner of Malfoy's mouth quirked up in amusement. "Do you want something, Carlisle?" he goaded her. "You wouldn't be wanting your wand back now, would you?" He concluded with a derisive cock of the eyebrow. Tucking the wand in, firmly, under his arm, he stepped towards her with one fluid step. Crouching down, so his eyes were level with hers, he smirked. "Can you think of one good reason why I should give it back to you?"

"Because it's mine!" Emily managed to shoot back, grabbing out for her wand.

Pulling a little away from her, his smirk still firmly in place, he recommenced, "Do you know, how long it has been since I held a wand, Carlisle?"

Emily shook her head _'no'_ at him, wondering at the strange expression which flickered within his eyes. They seemed to hold a strange wistfulness and was that hurt you saw held within them. Sighing softly, she waited for him to continue.

"It's been a year since I've held a wand, a whole bloody year! Locked away, Incarcerated! For a whole bloody year! And all for something I did not do..."

"Yes you did!" Emily couldn't help but shoot out.

"Did I?" he asked her with resolute eyes. "Are you certain?"

"You're a Death Eater!" Emily whispered with quiet conviction, "It's been proven..."

Draco inhaled his breath sharply, closed his eyes in consternation and through gritted teeth, spat out. "Have you never heard of the word stooge, Carlisle? That's what I am! I'm the Ministries sacrificial lamb! I'm just a scapegoat!"

Pausing for breath, his eyes assessed her face, intent on her reaction. As if he had read her bemused eyes, he leaned in closer to her; placed his right arm against the wall and cupped her cheek firmly with the other.

His intimidating stance caused a intense feeling of claustrophobia within Emily, and she struggled to fight back blind panic. Lifting her eyes to fix on his unflinching face, Emily mumbled out, "I don't know about that Malfo...Draco," and then paused for thought.

Feeling her head whirl with all the implications of his words, Emily decided to answer him truthfully. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Draco. The ministry keeps many things secret and close to their chests. So if there has been an injustice done to you, believe me, I wouldn't know!"

"Oh come now, wouldn't your precious Harry tell you everything?" rebuked Draco, his eyes scornful.

"He is not my precious Harry!" Emily interjected childishly.

"Didn't you think living one year as a muggle was a little too lenient a punishment for an alleged murderer," Draco continued doggedly.

"It was self-defence, they told us it was self-defence," Emily gabbled out idiotically, her mind suddenly full of unwanted questions.

Draco snorted out derisively at this and pushed his face closer to hers. The tips of their noses almost touched, merely centimetres apart. Unwaveringly, Draco asked her, "And do you believe that, Emily? I though you had brains, aren't Ravenclaws supposed to have brains? So, I ask you again Emily. Do you believe it?"

"...No!" Emily's incisive brain quickly determined. "No, I don't believe it! Not anymore!"

Draco's eyes scanned her face rapidly, searching for some truth held within her eyes. Finding what he sought within them, he withdrew a little away from her. Silently, and with expressionless eyes, he presented Emily with her wand.

Stretching her hand forth, she received it wordlessly.

Watching each other intently, they were both aware that a barrier had collapsed. Which hindrance, they do not know, but they felt that a wall had been broken down. That some form of essential trust had been found between them.

"Draco," Emily murmured softly, in attempt to reach out to him. "Draco, I..."

"No!" Draco abruptly cut her off. "I don't need your sympathy, not now, not ever."

Standing up, he brusquely turned away from her. Emily watched him unwaveringly, as he turned from her, composed himself and headed towards the nearest door. With veiled eyes and a blank expression, Draco asked her glibly, "And just where am I supposed to be sleeping?"

Emily groaned inwardly, knowing that there were more problems ahead. _Will this day never end,_ she silently screamed and rolling her eyes heaven ward, she pleaded to the 'good angles' above. But, as many times before, they didn't seem to hear her. Giving up on heavenly intervention, she hauled herself up from the carpet and, on unsteady legs, she mooched off down the hallway. Stopping before the door on her right, Emily motioned for Draco to join her.

Draco sauntered languidly and insolently towards her.

Unable to meet his eyes, Emily opened the door, switched the light on and waited for the imminent explosion.

Screwing her eyes up tight, against the impending explosion, she waited. Nothing happened. Opening one eye, Emily peered up into his face. His face had taken on the appearance of a storm cloud.

With eyes shooting daggers at her, he started to speak. "And. Just. What. Is. This. Meant. To. Be." He asked, biting off each word ferociously.

Backing away from the vehemence in his voice, Emily stammered out meekly, "Y-Y-Your bedroom!"

"My. Bedroom. You. Call. This. Box. A. Bedroom!" He seethed at her obviously livid.

"Well, the Estate Agent called it a second bedroom, but I would call it a box room. You really can't trust those Estate Agents! I normally use it as my office. It's just the right size for an office, but as you were coming to live here I had to change it to a bedroom and...um, it's not as small as it looks...um...well..." her babble trailed off as she felt Draco's eyes bore holes through her. "It's not as bad as it seems," she told him untruthfully, her eyes roaming over the room and its contents. Its only two contents!

The room consisted of a battered sofa bed, that she had picked up second hand and a rickety, old chest of drawers. The overhead light hung down, bereft of a shade, and the only outside light came from a small, cell like window. The sofa bed couldn't even open out all the way properly. Its tatty mattress was pushed tightly up against the drawers. The floor was covered with a threadbare rug, which left most of the splintering floorboards exposed.

Closing her eyes again, she could feel the beginnings of shame wash over her. Even though she still hated Draco with a vengeance, Emily had to admit to herself, that even a drug addled student would find this accommodation unacceptable. Still feeling Draco's eyes burning through the back of her head, Emily meekly raised her eyes to his.

Leaning against the doorframe with arms folded, purposely, in front of him, he watched her accusingly.

I...um, I," Emily muttered out, with her thoughts running askew. _I hate him! I am not going to apologise. I may have been a little childish, maybe even gone overboard. But there is no way in hell I'm going to apologise to a Malfoy! Never! Never Ever!_

_But,_ another voice in her head intoned, _You should be ashamed of yourself, girl. You've always prided yourself on your sense of justice and your lenient views. Where are they now, huh? Come on, would you like to be treated this way?_

_But this is a MALFOY! Do you think he would give a damn if the situation was reversed! Of course not! You would probably be holed up in the famous Malfoy Dungeons, chained to a wall! _

_That doesn't mean you have to act as he would! You must rise above it all! Could you really live with a troubled conscience? _

_ARGH! Stop! Stop arguing please!_ Emily cried out, bringing all internal voices to an abrupt halt.

Clutching both of her hands to her head, Emily tried to hold her thoughts together. Looking up, Emily glanced furtively at Draco, only to notice an amused quirk on his lips and a wry cock to his eyebrows.

"Not having a breakdown, are we Carlisle?" he asked her caustically.

Smoothing down her hair, she gathered her wits together as Draco watched on scornfully.

His soft mouth curled up into a sneer and he drawled out snarkily, "I hope you realise that I'm not going to sleep here!"

"Well... Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Emily snapped back, irritated.

"Your room!" Draco smirked back, infuriatingly.

"Oh no, you're not! There's no way I'm sleeping in here," she retorted, feeling extremely irked.

Draco raised his fine eyebrows at her, gave Emily that self satisfied smirk of his, turned and made his way out of the bedroom. Ambling slowly across the hallway, he sauntered his way over to her door.

"Malfoy," Emily called after him, incensed. "Don't you dare, get your arse back here...NOW!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as she watched him turn the handle, open the door and enter her bedroom, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Heaving out an exasperated sigh, she stalked across the hallway. Trying the handle, Emily found it locked.

"Malfoy! Open this door...NOW! You can't get away with this you know...Malfoy!" Emily yelled, whilst hammering against the door. From the inside, she imagined she could hear a soft snigger. Biting on her bottom lip in frustration, Emily considered incanting _Alohomora,_ but almost instantly decided against it. Letting herself fall silent, Emily made her way back to the box room in deep thought.

_Well with a little magic, this situation can be rectified,_ she mused. _A little touch here and there and the room will be gorgeous, like a palace in fact! Still not my own comfy room, but a room Malfoy would love to sleep in. A room worthy of the Malfoy Mansion!_

Emily chuckled callously, as her new plan formed in her head. On reaching the room, she whipped out her wand, muttering out the incantation she needed. _Adornicus!_ Emily chanted and before her very eyes, the room quadrupled.

The dirty, smoke stained walls elongated and turned into a soft white hue. A deep, plush white carpet covered the floorboards. A tall four poster bed appeared in the middle of the room, adorned with ornate hangings and silky bed sheets. A tall elegant, cherry wood wardrobe appeared along with other ornate furnishings. The small, cell like window, stretched and widened, turning into a beautiful bay window.

Letting her gaze fall across the room, a self satisfied smile curled upon Emily's lips.

"A room fit for a King," she murmured. "Or even a Malfoy!"

Amused laughter escaped her lips, as she imagined Draco's consternation, when he comprehended what she had done. Smiling smugly, Emily entered the room.

Entering the room, Emily strode purposely over to the bed. Sitting down on it, she let her thoughts flow freely. So much had happened in just one day, too many things for her to begin to comprehend properly. Firstly, she had to make sense of the situation - of her feelings. Propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hands, she ran through the days events.

Quite obviously, she still had _those_ feeling for Draco. He could still make her heart skip a beat! He could still hold her in thrall of him. In fact all those feelings that she had held as a young adolescent had come flooding back to her. "Damn him," Emily whispered softly. "Why does he still awaken these feelings within me?" Shaking her head roughly, to rid herself of unwanted thoughts, and then running her fingers through her already messed up hair, Emily let her musings linger on what had been said earlier that night in the hallway.

Draco had told her that he was innocent. That he had no part in Snape's murder, and Emily had believed him. Emily had no idea why she had believed him, just a lingering unyielding belief. Her natural instincts had been awakened. Trusted instincts which never proved her wrong. Instincts of which, Emily was very proud. And if she trusted her instincts, which Emily did, then that meant the Ministry was lying. It also meant that Harry had been lying to her as well. Quite strangely, this came as no surprise to Emily. The ministry held its secrets close to its chest, only permitting select people, into its inner sanctum. These chosen few, being mostly members of The Order of the Phoenix.

Breathing out a sigh, Emily brought her useless musings to an end. She still had a lot of questions in her mind, concerning the Ministry and its goings ons, but now was not the time to ponder on them. Emily was just too bewildered. There were just too many questions, which needed answering and not enough answers to those questions. Her poor, tired head was much too bemused to think about anything with clarity. Stifling a yawn, she glanced up at the marble clock, which stood upon the newly, magically, formed mantelpiece. The pointing hands told her that it was _9.15 pm._ Yawning again, Emily stood up sluggishly and, deciding it was time for some well earned sleep, she made her way to the bathroom.

Padding softly down the miniscule hallway, Emily passed by her bedroom door. Pausing for a moment, she wondered, uncertainly, if she should demand access to her room. After all, all her night-clothes were still in there and Emily needed them. _I will handle Draco in the morning,_ Emily swiftly decided, after a split second of thought. _I'm in no mood to deal with him now,_ and she proceeded, promptly, to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, she turned on the taps, letting the wash basin fill. As the room started to steam up slightly, Emily pulled off her trainers and stepped out of her jeans. Clad only in a close fitting tee-shirt and skimpy knickers, Emily began to wash her face.

After washing, brushing her teeth vigorously and applying her nightly moisturiser, Emily turned to grab her bathrobe. Only to see Draco stood behind her, smirking smugly. Letting out a startled gasp, Emily stood stock still, her body frozen with shock.

"Well, well, well, Emily!" Draco drawled out leeringly, his eyes openly ogling her body. "I see you've lost your granny knickers," he snorted out - his words bringing Emily out of her trance.

Trembling with anger and, some other emotion she dared not admit to herself, Emily shot him her best death glare. Then turning, hastily, away from him, she struggled into her bathrobe. Her fingers, in their hurriedness, tried to tie the front of her robe quickly, but only managed to go all the more slowly. Fumbling with butter fingers, Emily resisted the urge to scream.

"Urg!" she muttered out in frustration, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, as she felt Draco approach her from behind her.

Stepping up close behind her, his warm breath tickled along the back of her neck, making Emily shudder. Bringing his head down to hers and pressing his sensuous lips to her ear, he whispered huskily, "I think things might not be so bad after all."

His warm hands slid underneath her robe and he nipped playfully at Emily's earlobe.

Suppressing a debauched moan, Emily closed her eyes tight and tried to struggle from his firm grasp.

"Am I so hard to resist?" he murmured carelessly, planting hungry, brutal, kisses against her collarbone.

"Draco - no!" Emily gasped out, as her body trembled treacherously.

Chuckling lustfully into her neck, Draco let his hands travel languidly up and down her body. Then they came to rest, sensuously, along the top of her thighs.

Summoning all the strength she had left in her now quivering body, Emily grabbed at his hands and tried to push them away from her. "Stop this now Draco," she warned breathlessly. "Or I'll make you regret it...I -I promise you I will!"

"Oh, will you now," he responded dismissively and, with a small snort of laughter, he grabbed a hold of her thighs aggressively.

Taking a deep breath and, once again, suppressing her desire, Emily twisted from his grasp and turned to face him.

His eyes had turned a smoky grey and desire flickered within them. Smirking crudely down at Emily, he pulled her close to him, uttering suggestively. "Like what you see Emily?"

"Your just so predictable Draco," Emily murmured, widening her eyes and smiled sweetly back up at him.

Grinning down wolfishly at her, Draco suddenly brought his lips crashing down on hers - hurting her with his intensity. Struggling against his brutal kiss, Emily instinctively brought her knee up and slammed it into his, highly sensitive, groin area. Draco dropped to the floor, whimpering and doubled over, in pain.

Emily bent down and crouched at his side. Looking into his pained face, Emily bought her lips to his ear. "Don't mess with me Malfoy," she warned with a malicious whisper and, with one last scornful look, she quickly departed from the bathroom.

Rushing quickly to her room, Emily slammed the door behind her and charmed it locked. Flinging herself on the bed, she pulled the covers over her head and stuffed her head into the pillow. Stifling a moan of frustration, Emily berated herself for the desire that Draco had roused within her. "Damn him!" she groaned out in exasperation as she waited for him to come banging on her door.

The minutes ticked slowly by...

_He never comes._

The fact that he never arrived, eyes with burning retribution, worried her. _He must be plotting his revenge right now, I must be extra careful in the morning,_ she mused drowsily, as sleep started to fog her mind. And with blessed sleep an image of Draco arrived. A vision of his lips locked with hers. _I will not dream of him, I will not dream of him, I will not dream of Draco,_ were Emily's last, coherent thoughts as she tumbled into sleep - lost in turbulent, Draco, filled dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Mummy Kiss It Better**

_Chapter Five_

_I will not dream of him, I will not dream of him, I will not dream of Draco,_ were Emily's last coherent thoughts as she tumbled to sleep, lost in turbulent, Draco filled dreams.

_A pair of soft lips touch hers, in a tender kiss. Moaning slightly, Emily reached out her arms to pull the phantom kisser closer._ "Draco," she murmured softly, capturing those subtle lips in hers.

"Carlisle," a sardonic voice invaded her dream. "Are you dreaming about me?"

Emily's eyes fluttered open, in shock, and she found herself staring up into Draco's quietly, mocking eyes.

"Nice dreams Emily?" he asked her smugly.

With her mind in a whirl, she struggled to sit up.

Sat on the edge of Emily's bed was Draco, watching her with inscrutable eyes. He cocked an eyebrow knowingly at her and folded his arms across his chest. A small smile played on his lips as he watched her intently, while languidly stroking his chin, which gave him the air of a theatrical villain. That small smile of his, soon turned into a more familiar smirk.

Running her fingers wildly through her hair, Emily stared in bemusement at him, her eyes keenly taking in his appearance. Dressed in a crisp, white shirt with its buttons deliberately left undone and loose, black-linen trousers, he looked extremely sexy and the smirk on his face showed that he knew it.

Trying to keep her eyes from his messy, bed-head hair, Emily tried to gather her sleep filled thoughts. "D - D - Draco," she stammered out uselessly and then, with her voice gaining resolution, she asked firmly. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Draco answered with a short, sharp sneer. Raising one eyebrow skywards with eyes that gleamed maliciously, he asked Emily smoothly, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the little matter of the good morning kiss?"

"A morning kiss?" Emily questioned, furrowing her brow as a feeling of dread began to roll in her stomach.

Smirking self assuredly, Draco drawled out, "Yes, the Good Morning kiss that you just planted on m..."

"No!" Emily cried out stunned, cutting off his words. "No, it can't be...i-i-it...was a d-dream."

"So you _were_ dreaming about me then," he smirked triumphantly. "Whatever would Harry think?"

"Leave Harry out of this," she snapped back, trying to gain control over the situation.

"Once again, I repeat, how the hell did you get into my bedroom?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss, Emily? I must admit I found it quite enjoyable...seeing as it was from a Mudblood..."

"You weren't saying that last night Malfoy," she hissed at him, cutting off his callous words and, once again blushing, she let his words distract her. "In fact, last night you didn't seem to care about my - heritage!"

With a small, tight smile on his lips and a vindictive gleam in his eyes, he whispered quietly. "It's all part of the game, Emily," and then advancing on her, with a predatory movement, he brought his face close to hers. Only inches apart, their noses nearly touching and, his granite eyes burning intently on hers, he whispered harshly, "You do know how to play the game...Don't you, Emily?

His closeness left Emily breathless and his words set a fire within her. Feeling her emotions twist, violently, inside she stared back expressionlessly at him. His emotionless eyes left her reeling and she inhaled deeply. Emily wrestled rigorously with her senses.

_This is much too early in the morning to think coherently,_ she mused. _Oh Merlin! What is he doing to me...a spell perhaps, or maybe a charm? That's it, a charm! He has me under his spell! I really don't want to kiss him...its magic. Wandless magic! The evil git is using wandless magic, that's how he got into m..._

Her train of thoughts came to a sudden, abrupt, halt as Draco raised his thumb and trailed it, sensuously, along her lower lip. Gasping out raggedly and, ceding to a sudden urge, Emily closed her eyes and bit down hard onto his thumb. _That should teach him,_ she contemplated gleefully. Raising her eyes to meet with his, she saw that his intent expression was unchanged. His eyes remained fastened to hers not showing the slightest flinch. Feeling extremely uncomfortable under his unflinching eyes, she moved her head slightly away from him, hoping to escape from his unyielding attention.

As soon as she moved, his hand clasped her face in a grip of iron.

Unable to stir, Emily focused her eyes on his. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she managed to croak out. "Is this your _warped_ idea of revenge?"

A small, insolent, twitch of the mouth is her only answer. _Kiss me,_ a relentless voice pushed through her thoughts, invading her mind. This foreign voice mesmerised her, bending her to its will, and Emily found herself inching, closer and closer, to her nemesis. _Malfoy,_ she mentally sighed. _What are you doing in my head? _

_Just be quiet and kiss me,_ his voice persisted relentlessly and, unable to withstand anymore, she kissed him.

Emily's eyes fluttered close as her lips touched his.

Draco remained motionless. His lips remained still not responding to hers.

Emily felt a smirk crawl onto his lips. _Damn him,_ she fumed silently, feeling fury gathering inside her. Grabbing hold of his head and, digging her fingers roughly into his hair, she thrust him against her. With angry kisses, she parted his lips, forcing her unbridled mouth over his. Kissing him with abandon, she waited for his response.

Sooner than expected, his lips caught a hold of hers, his tongue darting eagerly in.

Basking in the sensation, Emily relished every nip, lick and touch.

His warm hands started to tug at her tee-shirt, rumpling it up her slender body. His fingers, slowly, inched their way up towards her breasts and, as they gently brushed against her, Emily moaned out his name. "Draco," she purred deliberately into his ear waiting for his reaction.

He let out a low moan and Emily felt him stiffen against her. _Right where I want him,_ she contemplated smugly. _I can play these sexual power games just as well as him._

As he grinded himself against her, she braced her palms against his chest and, gathering all of her strength, she pushed him, roughly, away from her.

Reeling from the impact, he fell away from her missing the edge of the bed completely. Landing with an _ouff_ on the floor he glared, vindictively, up at Emily.

"Did you really think that I don't know how to play the game, Malfoy?" Emily smirked down at him, triumphantly, as she got up off from the bed. "Are you really that stupid?" and with that she stalked, smugly, past him, grinning wolfishly. On reaching the door, she turned to face him again.

Draco hauled himself off the carpet and regained his composure quickly. Smoothing out his shirt, he eyed her balefully. "You think that you're so clever, don't you mudblood!" he spat out.

"Well, I keep getting the better of you Malfoy," Emily shot back from the doorway.

Draco held her gaze with cold eyes not saying a word.

A strange feeling of regret passed over Emily. Looking into his cold, expressionless eyes filled her with an uncanny feeling of foreboding. Shrugging it off as quickly as it came, she hid her discomfort with words. "If you persist in acting like this Malfoy, I'll see you in Azkaban..._Innocent_ or guilty," and with that Emily left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, she rested her back against the closed door. Emily couldn't deny that the kiss had disorientated her thoroughly, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

"Damn you, Malfoy," she hissed out softly, tracing a finger along her lips wistfully. "How the bloody hell am I going to get through this still sane?" Emily questioned herself as she made her way down the hallway.

On reaching the bathroom; she slid the lock on the door, locking it, not wishing for a repeat of the previous night's performance. Stepping quickly out of her night-attire and into the shower, she let her thoughts roam freely as the stinging water refreshed her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emily felt that she had missed something important, something crucial. Her mind poured over every word she had exchanged, but nothing conspicuous leapt to her mind. _I've overlooked something,_ she mused, feeling at a complete loss. Stepping out of the shower and towelling herself off, Emily thought about the day ahead. _I can't spend all day holed up here with him...I will have to get him out of the house,_ she pondered as she made her way to her bedroom.

On reaching the door, she silently prayed that he wasn't still there and, on pushing the door open, Emily let out a sigh of relief as she saw that he had gone. Quickly dressing herself in jeans and a clean tee-shirt and, raking some wax through her messy crop, she felt ready to face the day. Remembering to fetch her wand from the nightstand first, she left the room hastily. Bounding down the stairs, two at a time, she ended up outside her kitchen.

Inside stood a very, baffled, looking Draco.

Stepping quietly into the room, Emily brushed briskly past Draco and went to put the kettle on.

On seeing Emily enter, Draco whined out sulkily, "I'm hungry!"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation - she decided to ignore him. Snatching the bread from the breadbin and grabbing a few apples, Emily set about making breakfast.

Draco hovered behind her, annoying her immensely.

Without turning, she snappily instructed him. "The big, white thing in the corner is the fridge, in the fridge is a carton, and in the carton is some milk. Bring it over to me and stop bloody hovering." She heard Malfoy stalk his way over to the fridge, open the fridge door, muttering all the time, before stalking back over to her.

"How do you expect me to learn, if I can't hover," he whinged from behind her, his disgruntled voice suddenly at her ear.

Emily shuddered as his warm breath tickled behind her ear. Ignoring the sudden warmth that arose inside her, Emily pointed to the toaster, waving him away.

"Put the bread in that appliance over there, four slices, in the sections provided, then switch the switch on the wall downwards and push the tab on the side of the toaster down," she instructed him feeling distracted.

Emily watched him out the corner of her eye with a small, amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Draco swiftly picked up on the instructions she had given him. _Hmmn...He's not so useless after all,_ she mused, as he quickly had the toast toasting.

Finishing his first task quickly, Draco grabbed an apple, out of the fruit bowl, and started to poke and prod at Emily's various kitchen appliances. "So what is this for?" Draco asked her, his voice full of curiosity.

Raising her eyes to answer him, Emily saw him poking about at a live socket. "Draco, don't touch that!" she warned, but it was too late. With a loud crackle and a flash of light, Emily watched on, wide eyed, as Draco received his first electric shock.

Draco's body jolted wildly and he jumped backwards with a loud shriek. "What the bloody hell was that?" he yelled furiously at her while nursing his hand.

Barely suppressing her laughter, Emily made her way over to him. "That, Draco, was an electric shock," she told him, her voice muffled with giggles.

"It's not funny," he pouted, childishly, looking at Emily with reproachful eyes.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, not sounding one iota sorry. "Here, let me take a look..."

Draco eyed her warily, not trusting her at all.

Finally, suppressing her giggles once and for all; she tugged gently on his hand. "Come on, Draco," she coaxed, "let me see to it."

Slowly uncurling his hand, Draco let Emily take it. On the top of his long, index finger, Emily saw a small, red burn-mark, the size of a pin prick. "It's only a minor injury," she told him gently, raising her eyes to his.

His eyes looked down at her mournfully, making him look like a lost, little boy.

Looking much too appealing for words, Emily quenched another giggle. "Do you want mummy to kiss it better?" she asked him playfully and, watching his face screw up in a boyish scowl, she bent her head down and kissed the tip of his finger...


	6. Chapter 6

**Saved by Longbottom**

_Chapter Six_

"Do you want mummy to kiss it better?" she asked him playfully and, watching his face screw up in a boyish scowl, she bent down and kissed the tip of his finger...

_What the hell did I do that for,_ she wondered a spilt instant after it was done.

Unnerved by her unpredictable actions, she lifted her eyes, apprehensively, up to his face. The boyish scowl was gone and in its place was that _oh so!_ familiar smirk of his. Narrowing her eyes and, promptly dropping his hand, Emily waited for his predictable riposte.

Raising one fine eyebrow he rejoined glibly, "Really, Emily! You're so unrefined; anyone would think that you were brought up by barbarians...or perhaps something worse." Then tapping his finger, lightly, against his cheek, in mock contemplation, he resumed. "Oh, yes...I forgot, you were dragged up by..._muggles! Weren't you?"_

Glaring up at his gloating expression, Emily felt her fingers itching to slap him.

Miraculously restraining herself from physical violence and with her hands clenched into tight, little fists at her sides, she spilled out, "Actually, Malfoy, I was brought up by loving, caring parents, who both loved me very much and took good care of me. If that's what you call barbaric, then I'm proud to be a barbarian...I believe a good upbringing, by warm, good hearted parents is much preferable than being reared by cold hearted _purebloods,_ who only breed for the sake of their family name!"

"Tell me, Malfoy, did you have an enjoyable childhood? I can't even begin to imagine being brought up by a cruel, emotionless mother and a Death Eater of a father! Did you spend most of your childhood practising unforgivables on your house-elves? Did they even love you? Seeing the cold, unemotional poor excuse of a human being that you are, I can only imagine that I'm ri..." And she was cut off from her diatribe by a stinging slap to her face.

Gasping, she brought her fingers to her cheek and touched it tentivly, while her other hand automatically rose to strike back. Her wrist was caught in a grip of iron and she looked up into Draco's piercing gaze.

Squeezing her wrist forcefully, he sent a jolt of pain surging up through her arm and a small, lost whimper escaped her lips. Looking at her through narrowed eyes, he hissed out vehemently, "Don't you ever presume that you know anything about me or my family! You know nothing! You insignificant, filthy, little _Mudblood!_ How dare you..."

Emily cut him off with a swift kick to the shin. Seeing his eyes flinch with pain, she felt some, small, satisfaction wash over her. "Let go of me Malfoy!" Emily demanded of him fervently, staring him coldly in the eye.

A snarl formed on his handsome face, viciously, twisting his fine features. "Why? Am I hurting you, Emily?" he taunted cruelly.

"Yes, you are, Malfoy," Emily bit out.

"Good!" Draco stated not letting go.

"I really hate you Malfoy," she spat back at him. "You are a truly despicable person."

"Why, thank you!" he responded caustically, "I can assure you that the feeling is mutual!"

Staring at each other in a momentous deadlock, Emily took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _I will not let him get to me! I will not descend to his level, I will swallow my anger and shall rise above it all,_ ran rapidly through her thoughts. _I will be the better person and stop this now._ Unfortunately, Draco choose that moment to smirk triumphantly at her and, feeling her shackles rise, Emily shrieked out, loosing any remnants of self control. "What the hell are you smirking for, you horrible, little, albino ferret!"

The famous Malfoy smirk disappeared to be replaced by scowl...

Emily watched him cautiously as his eyes thinned in concentration...

He furrowed his brows, deep in thought, as he pondered on his acerbic retort. Slowly, recollection crept onto his face and a triumphant smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. With his pale, grey eyes gleaming maliciously at her, he leaned in close to whisper, "So Emily, do you remember how it felt, with your skirt around your ears and your..._'snort'_...knickers on display for everyone to see. It's rumoured that Professor Binns was never the same after that spectacle! Pansy was most proud, she..."

Whatever he was going to say was halted mid flow as Emily flew at him with her arms flailing widely.

Painful memories came crushing down upon her as she broke free of his grasp, thrashing ferociously, against his chest.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Emily screeched wildly at him, between punches, losing all her self control.

Still smirking, Draco grabbed for her lashing hands, snatching them in his. Pinning them down securely at her sides, Emily felt his fingers dig into them painfully. Smirking, smugly, down at her, his eyes filled with contemptuous mirth, he cocked his eyebrows questioningly, drawling out, "Do you have some secret you're not telling me, Emily?"

Her heart seemed to stop beating. In fact she could feel it lurch around inside her. _No!_ Emily thought frantically to herself, _He can't find out, he must never know. That would make my life unbearable!_ Emily tried desperately to think of some smart response, but failed miserably. All she could manage to muster was another, "I hate you!"

"You hate me, Emily?" Draco asked her smugly before continuing, "I'm sorry! You must excuse me, but I got the complete opposite impression."

Squirming under his interrogating look, Emily mumbled out the same old reply, "I really do hate you, Malfoy!"

Chuckling at her response, he continued smoothly with a self-satisfied expression, "Really, Emily! Do try and be original, you're boring me now."

Emily stared up, balefully, at him as he dropped her hands and put on an overtly, dramatic, performance of yawning. Bringing his hand to cover his mouth, he pretended to stifle another yawn and, leaning languidly against the worktop, he drawled out smugly.

"You see, Emily, Hate is a strong word! In fact...Hate is a very intense emotion! So you see if you hate me, it must mean you have strong feelings for me. Whereas my feelings for you would be called indifference, seeing as I have little or no feelings towards you...except for, maybe, some mild irritation. Whereas you Emily seem to be nursing some very, strong emotions. Which can only lead me to believe, that you must have some remnants of that old crush, which you used to have on me at school..."

"I never had a crush on you, Malfoy," she shouted back, cutting him off. "You must be insane! Whatever gave you that idea? Y-y-you're disillusioned!"

Draco just grinned wolfishly down at her, revelling in her obvious discomfort. "Oh, I don't think I am, Emily! I must admit that quite a few things, here and there, have alerted me to it! Plus there's the fact that the whole of Hogwarts student population knew about it..."

"No! You're lying! No one knew about it! You're a liar! You contemptuous git of a Slytherin! You sneaky, little..." Emily cried out, cutting him off, before stumbling to a halt at the sudden, victorious, gleam in his eyes.

_Oh no! What did I say?_ Emily thought frantically, rerunning her words through her mind. _No! He is lying! No one knew about it! He's a liar! You..._ "No," she whispered softly, as the horror of the situation dawned upon her.

Dropping her eyes from his scornful gaze, she covered her face with her hands. _No, this can't be happening to me,_ she mused, distraught, as her worst nightmare unfurled before her. Wanting to run, but finding herself glued to the spot, Emily felt hot tears spring to her eyes. As her burning tears spilt onto her cheeks, her shoulders began to hitch violently and, stifling a shuddering sob, Emily turned to flee the room - only to be stopped by a pair of determined hands.

His hands clutched hold of her shoulders in a firm grasp and he pulled her roughly against him. Letting one arm drop, he glided it around her waist and held onto her tightly.

Emily struggled hard to free herself from his hold, yet she struggled in vain, as her arms were pinned firmly to her sides once again. She felt Draco's hot breath tickle against her ear as he lowered his head to hers. And, with his lips only mere centimetres away from hers, he whispered softly, "I always win, Emily!"

Choking back yet another sob, Emily struggled against him. Kicking out at his shins and stabbing with him with her elbows; she tried to escape but, his hold was too strong. Whipping her head around jerkily, she desperately tried to bite into his arm but was stopped by his hand clasping, firmly, a hold of her chin. She struggled against him, as he forced her face up to his, but she was soon overpowered by his brutal strength. Closing her eyes against his onslaught, Emily let herself be led.

"That's a good girl, Emily! Don't fight it! You know I always win," Draco murmured into her neck before he pressed his cool lips onto hers.

His kiss overwhelmed Emily, causing loss of all her sense and reason. As his kiss deepened, becoming rougher, more brutal, Emily felt herself responding. Parting her lips eagerly, she kissed him with abandon, waiting longingly, for his tongue to plunder her mouth...

When a loud pop resounded around the kitchen, startling them both out of their embrace.

W-w-what's going on h-h-here then?" stammered out a nervous Neville Longbottom.

"Bloody Hell!" rasped out Draco, quickly letting go of Emily before he spat out derisively, "What on earth are you doing here, _Longbottom?"_

A little off balance from the kiss, Emily staggered over towards the doorframe to steady herself against it.

"I should be asking you the same thing, M-M-Malfoy!" Neville stammered out confused, his old childhood fear standing out on his face, much to Draco's much amusement.

"I am meant to be here Longbottom! You on the other hand, to my knowledge are not. Explain your actions immediately!" demanded Draco, enjoying himself immensely at poor Neville's discomfort.

"I-I-I don't have to do anything for you, M-M-Malfoy! I'm not s-scared of you anymore," stammered Neville - sounding very scared.

"Well you should be Longbottom! I am, after all, a wanted felon," Draco mocked wickedly.

"Stop it! The both of you," Emily sighed wearily, breaking her way into the conversation. "Malfoy! Stop teasing Neville! Neville - Why the hell did you Apparate in my kitchen? Haven't you heard of knocking at the door?"

"S-Sorry Emily," blushed Neville looking ashamed. "I meant to Apparate outside, b-b-but it went a little wrong!"

Ignoring Draco's derisive snort of laughter, Emily walked over to Neville to pat him, reassuringly, on the shoulder. "That's alright Neville," she told him kindly before asking, "But why are you here?"

A smug smile crept on to Neville's face and sat rather oddly on his lips. Smirking and Neville had never been a winning combination! Puffing his chest out proudly, Neville continued, obviously delighted. "I'm here on ministry business. I am to tell you that, most unfortunately, most of Malfoy's belongings have been lost. They all disappeared when we tried to Apparate them here. Absolutely nothing can be found, although we did try our best! The ministry sends its deepest apologies and...EEK!" Neville broke off with a nervous, small scream as Draco took a menacing step towards him.

"This is down to you, isn't it, Longbottom?" Draco demanded as he towered, menacingly, over the small boy. "This is down YOU and your INABILITY to do the simplest of spells! YOU LOST MY ALL MY BELONGINGS!"

Stepping swiftly in between them, Emily tried her best to protect Neville from Draco's wrath. Using her body as a shield, she danced, to and fro, trying to prevent Draco from slipping past her. Turning to face Draco and, pushing him lightly back, she pleaded,

"Stop it, Draco! Calm down please, I'm sure things will get sorted out soon..."

"I'll kill him!" Draco growled out, trying to push his way past her.

"Come now, Draco! You don't want to go back to Azkaban...Do you?" Emily probed in frustration.

"The ministry would like to inform you that if you put a compensation claim in by the end of the month, you will be fully compensated," chimed in Neville nervously, sounding like he was on autopilot.

Fully enraged at this Draco suddenly lunged at helpless Neville, sending both himself and Emily flying forward. Flinging herself on Draco, using the entire weight of her body to hold him back, Emily frantically urged Neville to leave. "Just leave now, Neville! I'll handle this situation, please just go - NOW!"

Neville stood there, stock still, trying to take in the strange situation which was unfurling around him. Gaping, open mouthed at Emily - he finally perceived the pleading in her eyes. He then turned his gawp onto Draco and, seeing the fury which burned in Draco's eyes, Neville's mind was made up in a hurry. Without even the quickest goodbyes, he stumbled clumsily down the hallway towards the front door. As he let the door slam noisily behind him, Emily heard the familiar, loud crack of Disapparation...

Alone with Draco again, Emily found herself left in an unnerving silence. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, she felt Draco's lips move against her ear. And in a irritated tone, he mumbled out, "You can remove yourself from me now Emily"

Realising she was still clinging tightly onto him, Emily hurriedly detangled herself from him. Eyeing him carefully, she noted a dull sheen covered his eyes. Standing stock still, his whole visage seems to radiate despondency.

Feeling an odd surge of pity, Emily reached out to touch his face.

"No!" his voice rang out, seeming to chill the air before them.

His icy tone drew Emily's eyes, unwillingly, to his face. As he swatted her hand away from him, Emily could see a cold fury burning in his eyes.

"Don't you touch me," he hissed at her with his customary sneer falling back onto his lips.

Taking a step away from him Emily raked her fingers, abstractedly, through her hair.

"So what are we going to do now?" his voice penetrated through her thoughts, shaking Emily from her deliberations. Bringing her head straight up, Emily's eyes unclouded and she came to a snap decision, "Shopping!" She told him decisively.

"Shopping?" Draco snorted, raising one eyebrow, derisively, at her. "Do you really thing you can meet the expense, to replace my things?"

"No, but you can!"

"I can?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh, yes! Didn't I tell you? I have complete control over your inheritance!" She told him, greatly amused at his flabbergasted expression...


	7. Chapter 7

**What Are You Doing Here, Harry?**

_Chapter Seven_

"Oh, yes! Didn't I tell you? I have complete control over your inheritance!" Emily told him greatly amused at his, flabbergasted, expression.

"Y-you have complete control of my inheritance?" Draco uncharacteristically stammered back at her, then regaining some control over his voice, "You control _my_ fortune!"

Smirking, triumphantly, back at him, Emily simply nodded.

"My _entire_ fortune! _Everything?"_

"Yes!"

"All of the Malfoy wealth?" he asked with a hint of desperation.

"All of it!" She gladly answered him.

After opening his mouth once or twice to speak - Draco decided against it. Instead he folded his lips into a tight thin line and resumed his familiar glare. His eyes glistened maliciously at her, boring into her, making Emily, extremely, uncomfortable.

Withstanding the urge to squirm beneath his gaze, Emily blurted out, rather doubtfully, "You don't scare me, Malfoy!"

His baleful expression was relentless...

_Get a grip, Em! Lets regain some control here, after all you do have the upper hand, don't let him get to you again,_ Emily scolded herself, feeling unnerved. _Don't let him win again!_ Finally reaching a resolution, she regained control over the situation.

Snapping out, "Well, you can stand there glaring at me all day, if you want to, and walk around naked for the rest of the year or...you can stop acting like a prat and come shopping," she moved past him and entered the living room.

Grabbing up her belongings hastily with her cheeks glowing red, Emily tried not to think about, unbidden, thoughts of Draco, walking around naked.

Handbag, CHECK!

Purse, CHECK!

Keys, CHECK!

Wand, searching frantically around the room she spied it under the sofa, picked it up and pocketed it, CHECK! And turning to leave, she bumped straight into Malfoy's firm chest. Raising her eyes slowly from, she had to admit it, his finely toned torso, Emily looked him squarely in the face.

He glared down at her.

Rolling her eyes, heavenward, Emily brushed past him, huffing out, "Stop following me, ferret!"

Grabbing her by the elbow, Draco stopped her in her tracks and turned her round to face him. "All of it? Every single sickle?" he questioned.

"Right down to your last Knutt! And stop repeating yourself! It's getting boring and when I'm bored I like to shop! Especially with other people's money," Emily replied, conveniently omitting to mention the fact that, although she had control over his money, she couldn't, actually, touch a single Knut. It was all still legally his! All Emily's power amounted to was that he had to ask Emily first for his funds and, that she received one gold galleon a month for expenses. _But he doesn't need to know that yet,_ she thought evilly to herself. Glancing over at Malfoy's face Emily could have, almost, felt sorry for him. Almost.

He was just stood looking at her; with the most mournful expression showing in his eyes...

_No, don't feel sorry for the git! Just remember that not even an hour ago, he was torturing you in the kitchen! He doesn't deserve your pity,_ she reprimanded herself, with a shake, before she turned to leave the room.

Seeing no sign of concession in her demeanour, Draco's expression changed in a flash and his familiar scowl returned. Stalking out after her, he could be heard mumbling underneath his breath, "By Merlin, I'll be damned if I'll let her spend my money, stupid Mudblood!"

Snatching up her coat, Emily turned to face him. "Stop you're grumbling, Malfoy!

And Hurry Up! We're going to get the tube," she told him impatiently.

"The Tube?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows doubtfully, "What on earth is the _tube?"_

"The Tube! The London Underground! Do you no nothing, Malfoy? It's a train system that goes underground! Underneath the city." Emily answered, amused at his baffled expression.

His eyes flickered, unpleasantly, at her for a moment and then trying to save face, he snapped back, "I know what the Underground is, I just haven't heard of that particular expression." And then he added quickly, as an afterthought, "Aren't they full of muggles?"

Opening the front door, Emily grinned, wolfishly, at him. "Oh yes, absolutely full of muggles!" she told him, giggling happily at his appalled expression...

Stood, holding on tightly on to a pole for dear life and being jolted, backwards and forwards, by the motion of the train - Emily came to regret her decision. The claustrophobic atmosphere left her feeling nauseous, tired and light-headed. She glared at Draco, who was stood in front of her with a huge smirk plastered all over his face.

A smirk that made Emily want to slap him.

_How do I get myself into these situations? Why do things always go wrong for me?_ Emily pondered to herself distractedly. She had always hated the London Underground - finding it claustrophobic and daunting. As the suited business man, who was stood next to Emily, jabbed her sharply with his elbow, for the 1001 time, without any attempt at an apology; Emily found her mind drifting back over the previous 45 minutes.

She had arrived at the station dragging an extremely reluctant Draco along behind her. It had amused her, greatly, to watch Draco's swagger through the station as if he owned it. With his sneer held firmly in place, he had barged through the swarming muggles, spitting out insults and glaring at anyone who accidentally knocked into him. But Emily had thought that she could see a flicker of uncertainty in his pale, grey eyes.

_Typical of Malfoy!"_ Emily had thought, _Trust him to cover his apprehension with such hostility!_

Draco had jolted Emily out of her ponderings, by grabbing a hold of her arm and dragging her down the descending escalator. "I'll get you back for this," he had hissed, ominously, in her ear as they had stumbled off at the bottom.

Turning her 'widened eyes' to him, Emily had given him her most innocent expression. _That one never fails me,_ she thought to herself, confidently. Too confidently!

"You don't fool me with that angelic look of yours, Carlisle," Draco hissed at her, eyeing Emily balefully, before dragging her off down the platform. "Stupid fool of a muggle!" he had muttered again - leaving Emily unsure if he had meant her or the extremely, fat business man who had bumped into him.

Shrugging his hand off of her arm, Emily had shot him a look. The most unfriendly look that she could muster.

Unfazed, Draco had just smirked, knowingly, back at her.

Emily had opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, when the train had pulled in. Rolling her eyes at him instead, she had darted towards the train with Draco swaggering up behind her.

Stepping onto the jam packed train, Emily had pushed her way towards the middle, looking for a seat, but none were available. Finding herself squashed between a very bony lady and a disgruntled Draco, she had quickly come to bemoan her decision.

"You are dead, Carlisle!" She had heard Draco hiss in her ear and she had decided to ignore the comment, as well as the tremor that had travelled down her spine. Emily had let her eyes travel around the compartment, and she had let them fall on a sexy young man, sitting a little way from her. Seeing him look at her, she had fluttered her eyelashes at him. He had ignored her completely! _Damn it!_ Emily had fumed, "I was sure he would have given up his seat for me!"

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Draco had hissed, nastily at her.

"Just trying to get myself a seat, Malfoy! Why? What's your problem?" Emily had snapped back, not bothering to turn at look at him and had continued, "Anyway, it's none of your damn business!"

"It's my business if I want it to be," he had snarled back at her and then, after a slight pause, he had snorted out, sounding amused. "Any way, you didn't succeed!"

Feeling extremely indignant, Emily had turned her head to face him and she had taken in his smug, amused expression. "So, do you think _you_ could have done any better?" Emily had baited.

"But, of course, I could," he had replied smugly, his eyes searching for a victim. His eyes had fallen on an extremely pretty blonde woman with legs that went on forever!

_Trust him to go for her,"_ Emily had thought without the slightest twinge of jealousy...or so she had told herself.

She had watched on, intently, as Draco pushed his way over to the pretty blonde. He had bent his head down and he had begun to whisper, secret, words into her ear, which to Emily's dismay, she had been unable to hear. Emily's eyes had widened in amazement, as the woman had giggled like a schoolgirl and had, wantonly, fluttered her eyelashes back at him.

"Slut!" had unintentionally slipped from Emily's lips. _I am not jealous_, she had told herself again.

The woman had shifted in her seat, making enough room for Draco to sit down next to her. Draco had, eagerly, slid down beside her, while whispering something in her ear. Then Draco had raised his eyes to Emily, and a knowing smirk had played upon his lips.

Emily had twisted her head away, quickly, as she had blinked away unwelcome tears.

"I hate him," she had whispered underneath her breath and she had felt something knot, tightly, inside of her. As Draco had continued to flirt, Emily had leant her head against the cool, metal pole that she had been holding onto and she had closed her eyes. Emily had spent the minutes that had followed - fighting back nausea and ignoring the feeling of eyes burning holes straight into her back. After what had seemed like forever, Emily had finally opened her eyes - only to see Draco stood in front of her, smirking. She had scowled, nastily, at him and he had continued to smirk back...

And here they both stood, still battling one another without words - until finally, tearing her eyes away from him, Emily let out a soft sigh.

The train, suddenly, came to a juddering halt, throwing all of its passengers off balance. Staggering, Emily landed against Draco with an _ouff._ Feeling, rather, undignified, she felt Draco griping, firmly, onto her arm.

"This is our stop! Come on, Carlisle," he hissed at her, dragging Emily off of the train.

Stumbling on to the platform, just mere seconds before the automatic doors closed, Emily turned to glare up at him. "What the hell do you think you are you doing? This isn't our stop!" she yelled at him, prising his fingers off of her arm.

"I believe this is the closest station to Diagon Alley," he smirked at her.

"Diagon Alley! We are not going to get the things you need from Diagon Alley!" Emily yelled back.

"That may be," he told her through narrowed eyes, "But after a horrendous hour that _you_ made me spend on that bloody train! I feel I deserve a trip to Diagon Alley!"

"You certainly didn't look like you minded, Malfoy! In fact I would say the exact opposite..."

"Really Carlisle! I wouldn't of put you down as the jealous type..."

"I was not _jealous,_ I was merely stating a fact!"

"I don't believe you!" he smirked, folding his arms in front of him, arrogantly.

"Why are you trying to make my life hell?" Emily yelled back at him, choking back her sobs. "What on earth have I ever done to you? I've done nothing that wasn't in self defence! It's always you being a slimy arse and ruining things! You bastard! You wanker! - Well - I've had it! I've had enough! Fuck you! Go to bloody Diagon Alley! Go to hell! Just get bloody away from me! I - I - I..." Unable to finish her rant and with tears of rage stealing her voice, Emily turned and ran.

Pushing her way through the streaming crowds, Emily's head was lost in confusion. Feelings of anger, shame, hate, fear, pride and passion jousted together inside of her. Each one fighting the other for supremacy. Emily hated him like never before! She hated the way he roused the feelings inside of her - and most of all, she hated herself for feeling that way.

Suddenly she felt a hand clutch at her arm, pulling her towards them. Flailing out at the unknown harasser, Emily endeavoured to push them away. Struggling in vain, she felt herself being drawn, closer and closer. Opening her mouth to scream; she heard a familiar voice whispering into her ear, "Don't, Emily! Don't go...I need you. - Please..."

"Leave me alone! Get away from me! I-I'll-I'll call for the police! Just let me be..." she pleaded, continuing to struggle.

"Please, Emily! I-I-I'm s-sor... Please listen!"

Emily, suddenly, stopped struggling - stunned into momentary silence. Taking deep breaths, she tried to comprehend what had just happened. "D-Did you just apologise to me, Malfoy?" she stuttered out bemused, turning slowly to face him.

She stared up into his face, with tear stained eyes, and watched him as strong emotions battled within his eyes. Pride and arrogance seemed to be battling with new, foreign emotions, all showing clearly on his face. _Was that regret?_ she wondered in amazement., _Is he actually capable of humanity?_

Emily watched on as his eyes unclouded and resolution formed in them...

Slowly lowering his head to hers, he cupped her cheek gently. His forehead rested, lightly, against hers and his lips hovered over her lips - till they were almost touching.

His closeness took Emily's breath away as did the intensity in his eyes.

Emily trembled uncontrollably. His eyes locked with hers, and he whispered softly, "Emily I..." When he was hauled, roughly, away from her...

"Get your bloody hands off of her, Malfoy! Before I do something I'll regret!"

Emily turned her head quickly only to see Harry standing there. His eyes filled with suppressed rage. "H-Harry?" Emily gasped out in shock.

Harry's eyes turned to Emily's with his hand still gripping tightly on Draco's collar. As he looked at her, Harry's eyes seemed to fill with sadness and he asked her softly, "Are you ok, Emily? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No!" Emily whispered, still reeling.

"Well as touching as this all is," Draco intoned sneeringly, "Would you mind taking your hands off me, _Potter?"_

Both Emily and Harry snapped their heads round to stare at Malfoy, who was standing there sneering maliciously at his old rival. Harry slowly let go of Malfoy's collar and stared over at him coolly. Emily could see Harry's palms clutch into fists at his sides.

"Well, well, Potter," Malfoy sniped. "Isn't this nice and cosy..."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Emily shot out at the same time as Harry.

Malfoy just continued to smirk irritatingly.

Shooting Draco a pleading look Emily, silently, implored him to stop. Catching her look, Draco stopped smirking, rolled his eyes, and began to stare off into the distance.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Emily turned to Harry, asking him quietly, "What are you doing here, Harry?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Feeling, Surprisingly, Wonderfully Happy**

_Chapter Eight_

Catching her look, Draco stopped smirking, rolled his eyes and turned to stare off into the distance.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Emily turned to Harry, asking him quietly, "What are you doing here, Harry?"

Harry, paying no attention to Emily's words, decided instead to shoot Draco his best death glare. Rolling her eyes in frustration, Emily reached out and flicked him smartly in the middle of his forehead. Harry let out a surprised yelp, his eyes snapping back to hers. From behind her, Emily thought she could hear Draco sniggering out nastily, "Scarhead!"

Looking over her shoulder, Emily shot Draco a warning frown. Draco quickly disguised his snigger with a cough and Harry, unable to conceal his hurt expression, blurted out irritably, "What did you do that for, Emily?"

Smothering a snort of laughter at his, indignant, expression, Emily planted her hands, firmly, on her hips and cast him her most intimidating glare. "That was for ignoring me, Harry," she told him huffily. "Now could you please tell me why you're here?"

Harry glanced down at his scuffed trainers and put his hands, ever so casually, into his battered jean pockets.

Emily knew, instinctively, that he was about to lie to her. After being Harry's girlfriend for nearly a year, last year, she had learnt all about Harry and his little habits and ways. So Emily knew that he couldn't lie properly to save his life! His eyes always

betrayed him. _Some things never change,_ she mused, thoughtfully to herself.

"So, are you gong to tell us why you interrupted our little _moment_ Pothead?" Draco drawled out provokingly, snapping Emily out of her thoughts and dragging her attention back to the ongoing situation.

"Shut up Malfoy," she snapped back at him and Harry, looking up from his sneakers, sent him a venomous look.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, you really _don't_ want to provoke me!" Harry stated calmly, but with a dangerous undertone.

"Oh, now I'm scared Potter! What just exactly are you going to do to me?" Draco taunted back.

"I can put your sorry arse back in Azkaban, Malfoy!" retorted Harry and then hissed out quietly under his breath, "Where it belongs!"

Draco shot Harry an penetrating look and Harry blinked rapidly, looking unnerved, before turning his head away from him.

Catching a brief glimpse of Harry's eyes as he turned, Emily let out a stifled gasp. Was that guilt she saw in them? No, it couldn't be! Why would Harry look guilty? What on earth was going on here? _Too many bloody secrets!_ she deliberated slowly, letting her eyes flicker between both boys. They were both so different in many ways.

Harry, with his dark, ruffled looking hair and scruffy, muggle clothing, looked like a little, lost boy. An air of goodness still hung around him, but sadly, he nearly always wore a closed expression nowadays, only his expressive, green eyes could give him away. He still wasn't able to master the trick of cloaking them. Although his general air was one of youth, if you looked closely, his eyes looked haggard and much older than his tender years. Harry still looked uncomfortable in himself, still looking awkward and shy in his gait and pose. But this was all very appealing to the opposite sex, though Harry still remained unaware of it!

Draco, on the other hand, was the total opposite. Always poised! Always knowing exactly what to do or say to manipulate any given situation, Draco emanated self-assurance. He was extremely self-possessed, extremely sexy, and he knew it! But his cockiness suited him and he drew women to him in droves. With a snarl or sneer always on the curve of his lips and pale, grey eyes which were always inscrutable, he demanded attention. At this very moment in time, he was nonchalantly leaning against a nearby pillar with his arms folded, coolly, in front of him and he was still glaring at Harry, through narrowed eyes. On catching Emily's sly glance at him, his lips curved into his familiar smirk and he quirked his eyebrows at her cockily.

Shaking her head ruefully, to clear her thoughts, Emily emitted a soft sigh. _Lets regain some control over this situation,_ she mentally scolded herself and, raking her fingers distractively through her hair, she began to speak in her most haughty tone.

"I don't know what is going on here, and I'm quite sure not one of you is going to tell me, but could you both stop with your schoolboy feud and try acting like adults!"

Emily saw Harry's shoulders tighten at her words, but Draco seemed unperturbed. He grinned wolfishly at her, looking completely unabashed. Flicking Draco a warning look, Emily moved over to Harry and touched his arm lightly. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or what's going on?" she asked him simply, feeling tired of it all.

Turning towards her and shaking his head _no_, he looked up at her with miserable eyes. "I can't Emily!" he told her, almost pleadingly. "It's ministry business..."

Sucking the air, sharply, between her teeth, Emily inwardly seethed. It was always the same with Harry. Everything was a secret with him; he would never tell her anything!

He had absolutely no trust in her. Even as his girlfriend, he would never show trust in her and that was one of the reasons why she had broken it off! As her old resentments towards him rose up, Emily struggled to keep the anger from her voice.

Trying to sound as dismissive as possible, she drawled out nonchalantly, "Alright then Harry, that's fine. I don't think we have much more to say to each other - so I guess I'll be on my way ... Bye-bye!"

And, with that, she moved swiftly past him, brushing against his shoulder as she went and made her way towards the exit sign. Glancing promptly over her shoulder at a very smug looking Draco, Emily called out to him, "Are you coming Ferret?"

Draco's smug expression faltered for an instant and then throwing Harry a triumphant smirk, he moved indolently after her.

Upon reaching the exit, Emily felt a hand land, softly, on her shoulder and turned to see Harry.

"What is it Harry?" she asked him irritably, trying to shrug his hand off.

"Be careful Emily," Harry told her with concern showing in his eyes. "Don't trust him, he is bad news! Please Em, be careful! I worry about you..."

However, before she could even open her mouth to answer, Emily felt Draco's firm grip land on her elbow as he tried to pull her away from Harry. Turning to glower her distaste to Draco, she saw him glaring, intently, back at Harry with pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry about your precious Emily, Potter," Draco spat out venomously at him. "She is quite safe with me. So, don't worry your ugly head about her! And if we're talking about _trust,_ I believe that if anyone, it is you who is the untrustworthy one here..."

And with one last venomous look, Draco proceeded in dragging Emily away.

Emily let herself be led! Turning her head to look back at Harry, she could see he had turned pale with rage. Hands clenched into fists at his sides, he shot a strange look after them: it seems to be a mixture of hatred, guilt and sadness.

Giving Harry a small wave and, a half-hearted 'I'm sorry' look, Emily followed behind Draco. _What in Merlin's name is Harry feeling guilty about?_ Emily puzzled as she emerged, once again, into the glaring daylight. Blinking against the harsh sunlight she turned to Draco, saying without thinking, "What the hell was that all about?"

Letting go of Emily's elbow, Draco gave her an derisive smirk and giving her no answer stalked off down the street.

Temporally taken aback by his audacity, she stared at his back as he walked away into the throngs of people. He walked as though he owned the street and the muggles that surrounded him, instantly, parted as if they sensed his superiority. Sighing out petulantly, annoyed at her fellow mankind, Emily rushed into the crowd after him.

There was no parting of the crowd for Emily, so she had to barge and push her way through, elbowing people out of the way, as she went. Eventually Emily caught up with him. "Damn you, Malfoy!" she hissed into his ear, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Draco just continued to smirk ahead; annoyingly.

Emily tried a new tactic. "Draco, what were you going to tell me before?"

"Nothing," he replied, still smirking.

Sighing in exasperation she tried again, "Did you mean it when you apologised?"

"Malfoy's don't apologise," he smirked with a hint of amusement in his eyes, still not looking at her.

"Oh, why do I even bother with you!" Emily exclaimed loudly, clutching her hands to her head dramatically.

"You're making a spectacle of your self, Emily," he informed her with a disdainful look.

Fighting down the urge to scream at him and throw herself in front of his path, Emily hissed out in exasperation.

Draco stopped and eyed her superciliously. Raising one fine eyebrow disdainfully, he drawled out in a bored tone, "Yes! What is it you want, Emily?"

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Emily suddenly blurted out, "Were you going to kiss me?"

"Well I wasn't planning to right at this moment! What on earth would all these muggles think?" he drawled out with a wicked gleam in his eye, motioning with his hand to the people passing by.

Blushing, quite fetchingly, and clenching her fists in anger, Emily launched herself against him. "You bloody well know what I mean, you arrogant bastard!" Emily screamed at him between punches, "You skunk of a ferret! You egotistical wanker! Yo-you-you poor excuse of humanity, I hate you! You bloody heartless git! I'll curse you till your ba..."

Emily was cut off by Draco propelling her off her feet and dragging her into a nearby, shadowy alleyway.

Finding herself in a dark alleyway with a very displeased Draco, Emily slowly began to regret her actions. She soon realised that it was not her smartest move. Chewing tentatively on her lower lip, Emily tensed herself for the onslaught to come.

Draco seemed to tower over her, his eyes glinting with fury. Instinctively, Emily inched away from him, until her back hit against the brick wall behind her.

Draco took an menacing step towards her and putting his palms flat against the wall, at either side of her face, he loomed ominously over her. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he hissed vehemently into her face.

"I...um...I wanted to wipe that smug smirk off your face," she yelled back at him.

"Did you really think that was a wise move?" he questioned smoothly with that familiar smirk creeping on to his mouth again. Not knowing quite how to answer him, she mumbled out, "It made me feel better."

"I mean really, Emily, did you not think I might be just a little annoyed at being attacked by you in front of the entire muggle population?"

"It was hardly the _entire _muggle population," Emily answered back defiantly. "And don't you think you're being a tad over dramatic, Draco?"

Draco hissed the air through his teeth. Suddenly, pouncing on her, he brought his head down, his face barely inches away from hers. As she felt his fingers dig, painfully, into her upper arms, Emily let out the smallest of whimpers and closed her eyes against his baleful stare.

"So what do you think your punishment should be, Emily?" you hear him whisper insinuatingly.

Emily gulped apprehensively as his warm breath tickled her face, awaking delicious tingles in her abdomen. Opening her eyes to look at him, Emily saw him gazing at her intently. Emily felt her knees begin to buckle under the intensity of his stare. Licking her lips nervously, she struggled for some smart retort.

"Cat got your tounge, Emily?" Draco taunted her provocatively.

Feeling suddenly brazen, Emily informed him boldly, "A kiss would be nice!"

A triumphant smirk flickered on his lips and he brought them crashing down, crushing them on to hers.

Eager with need, she returned the kiss with equal passion and his fervent kisses assaulted her lips, freeing her of all inhibitions. Nipping and sucking on them furiously, Emily swiped her tounge across Draco's lips, as if asking for permission.

Without hesitation, his mouth opened and their tongues began to explore one another. Wrapping her arms, tightly, around his neck, she pushed herself closer into him, loving the sensation of his body being so close to hers. His hands trailed, sensuously, down her back and stopping at the top of her thighs, he lifted Emily up against him. Entwining her legs around him, she kissed him deeply, losing herself in his taste.

After, seemingly, an endless moment of hot, feverish kisses and eager, faltering, caresses, the kiss ended - robbing Emily of his lips. Sighing discontentedly, she rested her head on his shoulder as he lowered her back to the ground. Murmuring softly into his neck, she told him dreamily, "You're so difficult to work out, Draco. I just can't wrap my head around you."

Draco chuckled deeply at her confused words. "Good," he whispered huskily. "And, believe me, you're not that easy to understand either Emily..."

Mulling over his words, Emily could hear the truth held in them. She let out a girlish giggle and, removing her head from his shoulder, looked up at him. His eyes glinted down at her with genuine amusement, making Emily feel all hot and flustered. Feeling oddly timid, she turned her glowing cheeks away from him.

"So where are we then?" she asked him idiotically.

Chuckling again at Emily's obvious discomfort, he answered her teasingly, "Do you mean where are we, as in where is our odd relationship going? Or do you mean where are we, as in what borough of London are we currently located in?"

Blushing even harder, Emily managed to throw him a sidelong glare. "I mean where are we? What small dark alleyway did you manage to pull me into?"

Smiling smugly, obviously pleased with the effect he had on her, Draco captured her hand in his. Pulling Emily along after him, he told her glibly, "This way Emily is the way to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll let you buy me a well deserved Fire Whiskey! And then maybe after that we can talk about a few things."

Pondering over what he had to tell her and looking forward to a drop of Fire Whiskey, Emily followed after him feeling surprisingly, wonderfully happy...


	9. Chapter 9

**What On Earth Is Ron Up To?**

_Chapter Nine_

"This way Emily is the way to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll let you buy me a well deserved Fire Whiskey! And then maybe after that we can talk about a few things..." Pondering over what he had to tell her and looking forward to a drop of Fire Whiskey, she followed after him feeling surprisingly, wonderfully happy...

As she was being pulled along, her euphoric feelings, slowly, began to fade. _Don't get too carried away now,_ she mentally scolded herself as she tried to figure out her thoughts and feelings.

_Just because Draco may be the best kisser you've ever known, you know you still can't trust him. Think about Emily, you know next to nothing about him. Just because his behaviour has changed in the last couple of hours, it doesn't mean that he has. All of this might still be part of his game-plan. He hasn't done anything to prove himself trustworthy, yet! Remember he is still a Malfoy! A Malfoy with a dubious past as well. Listen to what he has to say first and then do some serious thinking about things. Get your mind out of your knickers and start to behave like an Auror! Or at least an Auror in training. Try and keep things on a professional basis._

_But he is so damn sexy,_ breaks in another inner voice, that wont be sated. _And that kiss...sigh!_

_No!"_ Emily reprimanded herself, _Enough of this! Just concentrate on what's ahead! I must be mentally alert and on my toes, if I want to decipher what the hell is going on._

Then shaking her head, roughly, to rid herself of the conflicting inner voices, Emily began to take in her surroundings with a secret smile still lingering on her lips.

The narrow, red bricked, alleyway started to taper to the left and, with her hand still entwined with Draco's, Emily followed him down its slight curve.

Still walking slightly ahead of her, Draco turns his head to look at Emily. A patronizing smile played on his lips. "Enjoying holding my hand then, Emily?" he asked her smugly with a goading look in his eye.

Shooting him her very best death glare, all those fuzzy, warm feelings inside of her instantly disappeared. Dropping his hand, as if it burned her, Emily quickened her pace and moved on past him. From behind her, she could hear him sniggering, smugly, to himself and her lips thinned in anger. Resisting the urge to turn and punch him, Emily stalked angrily away.

_Dear Merlin!_ Emily thought harshly to herself, _The bloody git is incorrigible! Thank Circe, I manage to keep my wits!_ As the end of the alleyway approached, Emily felt his hand firmly cupping her elbow. Not bothering to spare him a glance, she tried to shake his hand off.

Seeing Emily's irritated expression, a wolfish grin appeared on Draco's face. Moving himself closer behind her, he whispered mischievously in Emily's ear. "I always know how to press your buttons, Emily. You're just so easy to tease..." And seeing her tense, Draco allowed himself a broad smirk.

Snapping her eyes back to his face, Emily let out an exasperated sigh. "You are the most irritating little ferret, aren't you?" Emily snapped out at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Standing, silently, opposite her, Draco just continued to smirk at her with one eyebrow artfully arched. His eyes sparked with amusement and, sensing Emily's ire, they seemed to issue her a challenge.

Emily stared back at him, accepting the challenge, through narrowed eyes. Their eyes locked and the staring contest began - and seemed to last forever with the both of them unwilling to be the first to look away. Feeling extremely irked that he had managed to pull her into his childish games, Emily began to tap her foot impatiently and impishly, she decided to poke her tongue out at him.

He poked his tongue out back at her.

Taken aback by this very un-Malfoy like behaviour, Emily blinked in surprise.

A triumphant smile slowly stretched over his lips and lit his eyes.

_Damn it! I lost,_ Emily thought angrily to herself and, feeling very exasperated, she gave him a swift, childish and sharp kick to the ankle. On hearing his small yelp and seeing his smirk rapidly disappear, Emily gave him a victorious, wide, grin of her own and with a gleeful toss of the head, she walked away feeling very pleased with herself...

As she approached the familiar sight of The Leaky Cauldron, Emily sensed Draco catch up behind her. Throwing him a brief glance, Emily saw that he is still scowling and chuckling softly to herself, Emily approached the inns entrance. As she approached the doorway, Emily felt Draco's hand rest lightly on the small of her back. Looking up at him questioningly, with suspicious eyes, Emily gave him a warning glare.

Draco, ignoring her scepticism, smiled politely at her as he pushed the heavy, oak door open. Then, with the most refined tone of voice (and the slightest hint of sarcasm) he ushered Emily through the door.

"Ladies first," he declared silkily.

Bewildered at his sudden change of tactic, Emily watched him through narrowed eyes. Wondering what on earth he was up to, she asked him warily, "What are you up to _ferret?"_

Seeing his eyes flicker coldly; Emily felt his hand brace against her back and with a hard, short shove, he pushed her through the doorway.

Stumbling over the raised front step, Emily tumbled, head first, into the inn, with her arms flailing wildly. Landing on her knees and, painfully scraping, one of them, Emily looked up to see all eyes on her. Lowering her eyes to the floor, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Emily thought to herself with the faintest hint of humour, _Well that was quite an entrance!_

Feeling rather uncomfortable under the heavy, weight, of people's stares, Emily got unsteadily back on to her feet. From behind her, she could hear Draco pronounce with some satisfaction.

"Clumsy aren't you, Emily!" Spinning around to face him, Emily shot him a wrathful look.

"Why you-you-you evil piece of slime! You dirty, rotten bastard! You bloody well pushed me," she yelled at him furiously, not caring that she was causing a scene.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits and hissing in the air through his teeth, in anger, he opened his mouth to answer her. With his voice low and full of spite, he spat out at her, "Do you know who you're talking too? Don't you ever speak to me li..."

But he was cut off by a loud voice ringing out, heatedly. "Yes, I do know who you are, Malfoy!"

Turning her head towards the bar, Emily saw Ron Weasley stalking over towards them. _Oh no! Not Weasley,_ Emily inwardly groaned. Hot-headed Ron was _not_ going to help the situation at all.

As Ron headed over in their direction, Emily quickly tried to find a way to diffuse the upcoming state of affairs. Glancing over at Draco, she saw that his eyes were filled with contempt and that his cheeks were burning in anger.

Two livid blotches stained his cheeks, standing out noticeably on his normally pale face. If there was anyone Draco hated more than Harry, then this Weasley was the one.

Giving Draco an almost pleading look, Emily tried to convey her thoughts to him. "Please," she whispered softly, close to his ear, "Please don't wind Ron up..."

Draco answered her with a sneer, "What? Miss out on a chance to play with the Weasel! Think of all the fun we could have..."

Throwing him one last desperate look, Emily turned to face the approaching Ron. "Hello, Ron," she greeted him weakly.

"Hello, Emily," he replied distractedly, his eyes fixed steadily on Draco. "Is Malfoy bothering you?"

"Really, Ron, its nothing I can't deal with...I'm fine," Emily told him, slightly exasperated at the way he was overlooking her.

Although Ron was a nice, friendly bloke, his disposition always had annoyed Emily. She found him too quick to anger and the black and white way he looked at things had always irritated her. Everything with Ron was either good or bad, there was just no middle ground with Ron and this made it difficult for Emily to converse with him. But saying this, she noted to herself, she had always had the feeling that Ron felt exactly the same way about her. It wasn't that they hated each other; it was just that they - weren't companionable.

"Are you quite sure, Emily?" Ron asked Emily again, still giving Draco the evil eye.

Before she had the chance to answer, Draco cut her short. "Are you deaf, Weasley? She said she was fine..."

Ron's face reddened and he shouted back, "I wasn't talking to you ferret boy!"

"Well, your eyes never left my face, weasel boy! So I assumed you were spoiling for a fight with me - or maybe I'm wrong, maybe you just fancy me! Is that it Weasel? Are you secretly in love with me?" Draco drawled smoothly out, his eyes glistening with malice.

As quick as a bolt of lightening, Ron launched himself on Draco. With fists flying, they both tumbled to the floor.

On hearing the crunch of fists against bone, Emily flinched and closed her eyes tightly. She deplored violence and swallowing down the thought that Draco deserved a punch or two, Emily reached for her wand. Opening one eye cautiously, she pointed her wand in the direction of the sparring boys and, with an incantation ready on her lips; she noticed Draco wasn't fighting back. In fact, he seemed to be whispering something into Ron's ear. Stepping a little closer, she tried to discern his words.

"That's it, Ron! A few more punches and you'll no longer be an Auror," she managed to overhear.

On hearing these words, Ron stiffened and, with fists still clenched, started to pull away. With his face red with anger, Ron pulled himself off of Draco and pulled himself up.

Glaring down into Draco's smirking face, Ron mumbled out stiffly, "Next time, Malfoy! Next time!" And, with them few words, he stalked off towards the rickety, old stairs.

"Ron," Emily called after him, wanting to say something to appease him. But he ignored her, sending Emily the briefest glare, as he went. Sighing out loudly, Emily turned her attention to Draco, who was pushing himself up from the wooden floor.

"Why do you always have to aggravate people, Draco?" Emily asked him wearily feeling suddenly bone-tired.

Looking up at her with unfathomable eyes, Draco told her so softly, it was almost inaudible. "Because that is what people expect."

Confused by his strange words, Emily let her eyes linger on him. Blood dripped slowly from the corner of his mouth and the beginnings of a tender looking bruise were appearing on his left cheekbone.

Looking intently at him, Emily suddenly saw how lost and vulnerable he looked. Feeling the first stirrings of pity spring up inside of her, Emily reached into her pocket and fumbled for a tissue. She found an old scrunched up one.

Draco got unsteadily to his feet and, standing in front of her, he concentrated hard on putting his appearance back together. As he straightened out his collar, Emily reached up and, cupping his cheek tenderly, began to dab delicately at his cut lip. Hissing slightly in pain, Draco's hand faltered on his collar and, with a strange stillness, he lowered his eyes to hers. His eyes seeming oddly gentle.

An unexpected sensation of coming together exuded between them, naturally pulling her closer to him. Feeling faintly unsettled, by this new awareness, Emily gave him a small, pensive smile.

A disconcerted smile of his own flickered momentarily on his lips. His eyes appeared faraway, as if he is looking through her. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back to hers.

Peering intently at her and, nibbling tentatively on his bottom lip, he seemed to search her eyes for something. After a few long minutes, Draco straightened up with a decisive expression showing on his face. Stepping back away from her, his familiar mask fell back into place and that renowned sneer jerked back onto his lips.

Somewhere deep inside of her, Emily felt something sink. With his voice emotionless, he told Emily flatly. "I think I need that drink now," and regaining his poise, he meandered up to the bar. Emily followed him apprehensively, feeling queerly disappointed.

Following Draco despondently; Emily let her eyes drop to the floor. Bumping into the back of him as he stopped at the bar, she quickly stepped away from him listlessly. Slumped against the bar, Emily waited for Tom, the toothless proprietor, to come and serve them.

Draco, now impatient, drawled out loudly and obnoxiously, "Where is the toothless wonder? Hurry up, damn it! I'm in need of liquid stimulation!"

Peering out into the shadows, Emily saw Tom appear from a shadowy doorway. He scuttled over towards them with a closed look on his face. Eyeing Draco with extreme dislike and, perhaps a little fear, he gulped and told Draco quietly, "We don't serve your sort in ere, anymore..."

Draco, raising an eyebrow in surprise, questioned him quietly with an undertone of menace, "What do you mean our sort? Is a Malfoy's money no longer good enough for you?"

A disdainful, yet dignified, sneer graced his face.

"Death Eaters!" Tom said more confidently, his voice getting louder. "We don't sever Death Eaters and I don't want your filthy money!"

Gasping at Tom's unpleasant tone and words, Emily shifted a glance to Draco. He was just standing there with a blank expression on his face, unable, for once, to think of a smart retort. Emily saw his knuckles turn ghastly white as he gripped hard onto the bar, as if he was trying to support himself. Letting her eyes wander over his face, Emily tried to discern what extreme emotion he was hiding. Was it anger, humiliation or some other emotion? Emily simply could not tell.

"So could yer please leave my establishment now," Tom spat out nastily, looking pleased at the turn of events.

Draco just stood frozen with no emotion showing in his pale eyes.

Suddenly aware of the weight of many stares, burning intently into her back, Emily turned to face the inhabitants of the tavern. Looking over the many disdainful and unpleasant, if not a little fearful faces, Emily felt the first wave of anger overtake her.

_Ignorant wizards!_ she thought heatedly to herself. She hated ignorant, uneducated people, who believed in every rumour they saw printed in The Quibbler.

She had heard the rumours of Draco being a Death Eater, a murderer, and much more, true. But even with her position in the L.E.A.P.S. department, Emily did not know the entire truth - as so did not many others in her department. The people in this inn were merely being led by pure speculation and tittle-tattle and this irked Emily extremely.

As her eyes roamed over the room, she could feel hostility radiate from them in waves. Her eyes flicked over a young witch, sitting in the corner, who seemed to be the only inhabitant, who held sympathetic eyes. She gave Emily a small, friendly smile and Emily smiled tightly back at her, recognition popping up somewhere in the back of her mind.

_She seems familiar,_ Emily mused distractedly to herself, wondering if she had gone to Hogwarts or not - when Draco's voice hissed harshly into her ear. "Let's go - _now!"_

"NO," Emily barked out, louder than intended. "I want a whiskey - and I'm not leaving until I get a whiskey!" And turning back towards the bar, her voice rang out clearly, "Two Fire Whiskeys please, Tom."

Tom just stared back at her with boggling eyes. "But I just told yer, missy, I don't serve Death Eat..."

"Well Tom," she answered him sweetly, too sweetly! "I can appreciate that you wouldn't want Death Eaters in your fine establishment, but seeing as Mr. Malfoy has not been officially proclaimed a Death Eater and I, being an official from the ministry, should know that. So, I recommend you should stop getting your false information from the gossip mongers and serve me and my companion with a couple of Fire Whiskeys, please..."

Tom looked at Emily abashed, angry and bewildered. "B-B-But," he stammered out with an ugly frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Leave it Emily," Draco whispered roughly at her. "Please let's go!"

Looking ruefully up at him, Emily shook her head negatively, hoping that he could understand why she had to win this battle. The battle of reason over rumour!

Emily noticed that Draco's eyes looked almost desperate and not wanting to see him looking that way, she turned her attention back to the man behind the bar and continued.

"Or I could always have a quiet word with my good friends Fred and George, who I believe frequent this establishment often. I believe they bring quite a lot of custom your way, don't they Tom?"

Emily saw Tom blanche at her veiled threat. Fred and George were indeed regular customers at the inn, who often brought a group of merry revellers with them. Emily knew Tom would not want to loose their custom or indeed the revenue they bought him.

Without another word, Tom reached for two tumblers and slammed them down in front of her. Angrily grabbing the nearest bottle of whiskey, he poured the whiskey sloppily into the glasses and, indignantly pushing the tumblers towards them, he turned and scuttled away to the other end of the bar.

Emily picked up her glass and downed the whiskey quickly and resisted the urge to splutter - for that would just spoil her victory. Blinking back burning tears that stung at her eyes, Emily turned to face Draco.

He stared back at her intently, not touching his drink. "Can we go now Emily?" he asked her coldly. "Are you quite satisfied now?"

Nodding her assent, Emily turned back to the bar and, downing his whiskey too, she asked no one in particular, "Should I pay now?"

From the other end of the bar, Tom waved them impatiently away. Moving away from the bar, Emily began to make her way towards the door. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, feeling quite light-headed and giggly. _At least I got a free drink out of all this!_

Emily could sense Draco walking up beside her and she soon felt his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. Propelling Emily to the door, he pushed it open and waited for her to pass through.

As she passed through; Emily sensed a pair of watchful eyes boring into her back. Glancing back around, she saw Ron, stood in the shadows, watching them both with devious eyes. _What on earth is he up to?_ Emily mused, as she stepped outside of the inn with Draco following close behind her.

Standing outside in the fading winters sunshine, Emily turned to face Draco. He was deliberately ignoring her and stood a little away from her with a closed expression masking his face. Sighing softly, she whispered out quietly, "Sorry," to him.

He waved her apology away with a dismissive flick of his hand.

Sighing out loudly again, Emily fumbled in her pocket for her house portkey. She found that she couldn't quite face the thought of tackling the London Underground at this very moment. Finding the portkey in her top pocket, she took it out and un-knotted its pouch. Still feeling slightly tipsy, she thrust the key towards Draco.

"Here, we can get home this way," she told him, holding out the portkey in front of him.

Eyeing it cautiously, he took hold of it and that familiar pulling sensation took over the both of them. As the memorable disorientation overwhelmed them both, Emily couldn't help but wonder distractedly - what on earth Ron was up to? And with that thought held firmly in mind, she tumbled, ungracefully, onto the floor of her flat...


	10. Chapter 10

**Screams In The Night!**

_Chapter Ten_

"Here, we can get home this way," she said, holding out the portkey in front of him.

Eyeing it cautiously, he took hold of it and that familiar pulling sensation started to take over.

As the memorable disorientation overwhelmed her, she couldn't help but wonder what on earth Ron was up to. And with that thought in mind, she tumbled ungracefully onto the floor of her flat...

---

Landing with an ungainly thump, she instantly regretted downing that second whiskey. _Yep - I'm most undeniably tipsy,_ she mused remorsefully as she tried to focus on the pair of long-limbed legs standing right in front of her. Slowly regaining her senses, it suddenly dawned on Emily that she was staring right at Malfoy's groin area. Her cheeks burned hotly, aflame with colour! Stifling a giggle, Emily bit hard down on to her bottom lip, hoping the small pain would distract her. _Oh no! I must sober up,_ she scolded herself, but the inebriated part of her just wouldn't listen. Letting out a despairing groan, she unwillingly lifted her eyes to look at him warily.

Draco loomed above her, wearing his most disdainful smirk, and a hint of humour glinted in his slate, grey eyes. "Really Emily," he murmured teasingly. "Do you have no control over your actions?"

Screwing her face into a petulant frown, Emily pouted up at him, completely unaware of the pretty picture she made. Muttering, under her breath, something about 'pureblood fools' and ignoring his outstretched hand, she got up unsteadily to her feet and held onto the wall for balance.

Steadying herself, she closed her eyes against the whirling sensation in her head and wondered, briefly, if the ground was actually lurching beneath her or if that was just another side-effect of the alcohol. Praying for the slightest bit of sobriety and with a '_pull yourself together_' running like a mantra through her mind, Emily opened her eyes, blinked, and hoped to god she could pull this off. With her best superior tone, she looked him in the eyes and asked him haughtily (pretending there was no hazy smile on her face and that wasn't a giggle that had just escaped her lips), "S-so, a-are you g-going to tell me w-what that was all a-about?" She also pretended that she hadn't heard herself stuttering her words out.

Draco was leaning casually against the wall and Emily saw his mouth tighten into a thin line. Although, he was terribly amused at Emily's state of intoxication, he thought it best if she did not know that. _Why did she have to be such a pretty, little mudblood?_ he thought, momentarily distracted.

_It's not as if I don't have enough things to bloody worry about without her adding to it!_ But he knew that he couldn't deny his growing attraction to her. _Merlin's beard! Father would be rolling in his grave or should I say mausoleum, mausoleum is certainly more appropriate when thinking of father. But really, a mudblood! It just isn't acceptable or appropriate._

Draco had changed in a lot of ways over the last few years, but little to no one actually knew about this change. During the war and as time passed, one by one, his believes and ideals had been broken and shattered. He had been disillusioned. Draco was no longer the same boy of five-years-ago. He had changed drastically.

When the war had broken out five years before reality had crashed down hard on Draco, annihilating all his ideals of Voldemort, his father and their lust for power. Although Draco did have dreams of power and position for himself, he saw no need for the death, destruction and torture that surrounded him. He had no liking for muggles, certainly, but he felt no desire to join in the murder and torture them.

Instead, he was quite willing to live along side them and as long as they didn't bother him, he really didn't care. He had also discovered that his father wasn't the man he though he was. Blinded by lust for power, Lucius was just Voldemort's puppet, not the strong prevailing man he'd been brought up to believe in. His illusions finally shattered and seeing clearly for the first time in his young life, Draco had turned from the Death Eaters and their abhorrent lies.

Draco now had very little of his previous life left. Both his parents were gone - _Were they ever really there for me in the first place,_ he often wondered. The Manor was in the hands of the ministry and his _friends_ were either dead or disappeared. All Draco had left in the world was his cunning brain, quite a few grudges and the famous Malfoy pride. _At least they'll never take that away from me,_ he thought smugly to himself, letting out a snigger.

Draco shuddered suddenly and pulled himself quickly back to the present. Only meagre seconds had passed by as he had stood there reminiscing. He wanted to be alone he realised, alone to think about today's events, alone to put things in order in his mind. Coming to an instant decision he put on his most disdainful sneer and turned his gaze on Emily. She was still looking at him with that bemused expression and her nose had crinkled charmingly. He couldn't help but think how inviting she looked.

_You could confide in her, she would help you,_ a traitorous voice pushed its way into his mind, but he pushed it firmly away as soon as it came.

Letting out a sigh, Draco pushed himself from the wall. Holding her eyes to his, making sure he had all her attention, he said simply, "I'm going to my room." And then he turned away from her and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Resting his hand on the banister, random thoughts ran through his mind.

_She needed to put down new carpet. Really, the old tread worn, flowery pattern looked terrible and must have been at least twenty-years-old and the supposedly pale blue was definitely turning into a dirge grey._

Finding himself suddenly, unexplainably, angry - he snapped out acidly, not turning to face her. "After your actions today Emily, I don't believe that I could ever trust you with my secrets. So I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for answers, if I were you."

And with a deft, angry kick at the stair and a scowl on his face he stalked off upstairs.

Down below, Emily watched him disappear into his room and childishly stuck out her tounge at his back. Even in her inebriated state he could still irritate her. _Damnable little ferret,_ she thought viciously as she turned towards the kitchen to get some coffee. _Why is he so hateful?_

Sitting on her sofa, fifteen minutes later, with a steaming, second cup of black coffee held in her hands, Emily let her head rest against the sofa and let her mind wander over the day's events. The coffee had helped sober her up a little and she now needed to sort her thoughts out. Well, mainly her thoughts concerning Draco. He was so infuriating, one minute he seemed to hold hidden depths, the next he was being the same old nasty git she had known from school. However, either way, Emily had to admit to herself that he was affecting her strangely - extremely strangely!

Sitting up slightly and taking a gulp of scolding coffee, Emily thought about their brief moment together earlier that day. Something unexplainable had happened there. It hadn't been about lustful feelings or her schoolgirl crush. It had been different. It had felt if they had connected somehow! As if, they had shared some wonderful bond.

Emily didn't believe in love at first site or soul mates, she was far too sensible for that, believing instead in hormones and mutual attraction. But their interaction that afternoon had shook her, had made her believe they could have something wonderful between them, but as usual he had changed again and as quick as lightening the mask was back in place. Which had thrown her thoughts awry and placed disappointment in her heart?

She wished she could trust in him, truly trust in him. But every time she gave him a piece of her trust, he threw it right back at her, making her feel fragile and breakable, putting her back on her defences.

Sighing loudly, she finished her coffee in one quick gulp, twisting the cup distractedly in her hands as she remembered.

Earlier on in the day, before Harry had showed up, again he had acted different. She had even heard an apology pass his lips, something she would have never thought in a million years from a Malfoy. Or, did she? She was so bewildered right now; she couldn't properly distinguish reality from her own imaginings. Emily, in all of her life, had never been so confused and at this very moment, she hated the boy...man who had caused it.

Slamming her coffee cup back down on the table in anger and muttering a curse underneath her breath - if at herself or Draco, she was at that point unsure, Emily stood up suddenly. She had had enough! One way or another, she was going to sort this out and she was going to do it now. Filled with an unyielding determination and fuelled by a little alcohol-induced courage, Emily found herself charging upstairs, intent on bringing proceedings to a conclusion.

Finding herself, sooner than expected, outside his room - she lifted a clenched fist to bang noisily on his bedroom door. The sound of a soft whimper from behind the door froze her, leaving her fist hovering in the air. She stood stock still as another pained whimper issued out from behind the door and gnawing painfully on her knuckles in aguish; she pondered anxiously whether or not she should enter the room.

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly tore through the night, shocking her from her deliberations. Goosebumps popped up all over her flesh and, wand held firmly in hand, she hurtled headfirst into the room.

Stumbling forward, eyes alert, Emily took in the sight before her and let out a small gasp. There before her, writhing uncontrollably between tangled sheets was Draco. And, by the twisted expression on his face and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, Emily could only conclude that he must be having the worst nightmare of his entire life. Another violent moan escaped his lips, which sent Emily flying to his side and crouching down beside his bed; she reached out to touch his glistening brow.

Kneeling down beside him, Emily continud to stroke his clammy brow, unsure of what to do. She desperately wanted to wake him, but was afraid to. She was not sure if awakening him was for the best in this situation. Although, she had seen people having nightmares before, she had never seen one of this intensity. It was said that it was for the best not to awaken sleepwalkers when they were walking and Emily, somewhere in the back of her mind, instinctively thought that this would apply in this situation too.

Continuing to stoke his brow softly, Emily listened to his strangled whimpers and plaintive moans. Every now and again, a terrified scream would escape his lips and Emily could catch the odd whispered word that tumbled out from his mouth.

"Father," he whimpered. "Azkaban!" "Cold, so cold," and while he struggled in vain, lost in some terrible vision or memory, Emily continued to soothe him, whispering soft platitudes in his ear, as one does to a child. Assuring him with soft words and telling him that "Everything was alright" and that "I'm here for you," Emily tried her hardest to sedate his dreams as the fear and sweat emanated off his body.

Time passed slowly, Emily continued with her tender administrations, and as she caressed his brow tenderly, her eyes wandered freely over his distraught form.

Outside, through the widow, the moon was now raised high in the sky. Its soft beams radiated around the room and lit it with its silver light. Underneath its soft beams, Draco's skin glistened softly and the moons gentle light covered him, making him all the more breathtakingly beautiful. Emily stared down at him, entranced at the fine lines of his handsome face.

His pale, alabaster skin seemed to be almost transparent, bringing his fine bone structure to the fore. His long eyelashes fluttered gently over his dreaming eyes and his pale, pink lips were slightly parted - as if they were inviting her for a kiss. Emily shuddered a little and let her eyes trail downwards towards his chest...

His shirt was open and unbuttoned and had twisted up his body to reveal the fine, taut, alabaster skin of his bare chest. Emily watched it rise and fall with every jarring breath he took. The small hollow at the base of his throat also tempted her and she found herself reaching out with her hand to touch him lightly. As her fingers ghosted nimbly over his skin, she felt his hand suddenly clasp over hers.

Startled, Emily gasped and quickly brought her eyes back up to his face. She found his eyes looking straight at her - the colour of storm clouds; they seemed to hold no rancour or disdain, but merely stared. Emily gulped and her show of nervousness brought a weary smirk to his lips.

"Trying to seduce me in my sleep now, Emily?" he uttered tonelessly, but his voice held none of its usual spite and he sounded strangely defeated.

Oddly, Emily found this disturbing. "No, I - I was trying to help y..."

However, her words were cut off as he reached up and, cupping her face, pulled her gently down towards him. With her face only mere inches from his, he whispered to her softly. "Are you my guardian angel then, Emily?" he spoke with no animosity showing in his voice.

"I was just trying to calm you; you were having nightmares, I..." Emily stuttered out, bemused from his lack of confrontation.

Draco reached up and quietened her nervous twittering by placing a finger to her lips. Then, removing his finger, his fingers curled under her chin again and he pulled her in closer, closing the slight distance between them. His alluring lips met hers, welcoming her softness and tender kisses followed.

With their lips barely parted they kissed each other lingeringly, almost timidly, both enjoying the languid pace - both taking time to revel in each new sensation that overtook them. Their tongues brushed lightly against each other, tasting one another, running lightly, sensuously, over lips, grazing against teeth, falling naturally into their own special rhythm.

Emily reached up to stroke his face gently, loving the fine angles of his jaw, as Draco ran his fingers unhurriedly up and down her spine. Soft sighs escaped needy lips as they lost themselves in each other.

Time ticked slowly by, allowing them to take pleasure in each other, until Draco slowly tilted his, head and broke off their kiss. Caressing and entwining his fingers through her hair, he whispered into her ear, "Stay with me, Emily." Then predicting her reply, before she could answer, continued, "We can talk later I promise, just stay with me, please?"

Emily, feeling weary and weak, made no answer and, ignoring her rumbling stomach, clambered onto the bed next to him. Snuggling into his arms, she tucked her head underneath his chin and closed her eyes. What would happen later, she did not know? However, right now, all she wanted was to enjoy his closeness and to be in his arms. She would deal with any repercussions there could be later. Right now, she wanted his closeness; she wanted to be with this soft loving side of Draco. More than likely, by morning this Draco would be gone. Only to be replaced by the normal Draco, who would be full of sneers and snide remarks. By Merlin, after a day like today, she deserved some comfort and she was going to take it while she could.

Cuddling closer into him, she brought one hand up to cup his face and snaked the other round his middle. Then planting a soft kiss on his collar bone, she wished him "Goodnight" and lulled by the beating of his heart underneath her, promptly fell asleep.

As she slept, Draco was left wide-awake. He held her tightly in his arms, comforted by her fragrant smell and her soft body. Too many though were racing through his mind tonight.

Thoughts of his recent nightmare, thoughts of his uncertain future and thoughts of the pretty girl lying in his arms kept him wide-awake. Eventually, in the small hours of the morning his unblinking eyes finally closed, bringing him, thankfully, dreamless sleep to ease his exhausted mind...


	11. Chapter 11

**A Surprise Visitor**

_Chapter Eleven_

Cuddling closer into him, she brought one hand up to cup his face and snaked the other round his middle. Planting a soft kiss on his collarbone Emily wished him "Goodnight" and lulled by the beating of his heart, she promptly fell asleep.

As she slept, Draco was left wide-awake. He held her tightly in his arms, comforted by her fragrant smell and her soft body. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind tonight. Thoughts of his recent nightmare, thoughts of his uncertain future and thoughts of the pretty girl lying in his arms kept him wide-awake. Eventually, in the small hours of the morning his unblinking eyes finally closed, bringing him, thankfully, dreamless sleep to ease his exhausted mind.

---

The bleak winter's sun shone, forlornly, through the window, barely lighting the room with its feeble rays. The day had begun; a day of gloominess and storm clouds and the morning was well underway. The fragile sunlight flickered softly over the two young, sleepers' forms, lighting their faces delicately, from the shadowed half-light. A soft snore resonated quietly around the room and the birds twittered dolefully outside and, from her dreamless sleep, Emily awoke.

A warm heartbeat pulsed underneath her and, as her eyelids fluttered open, she was momentarily disorientated. Sleep-befuddled and with a rumbling tummy, her foggy-head wondered _'where on earth she was,'_ and _'what to have for breakfast.' _

She knew she wasn't in her own sweet bed and the firm chest beating rapidly, beneath her left ear, told her she hadn't gone to bed alone. She briefly wondered if the mystery person was Harry. _Don't be silly, Emily,_ she scolded herself, trying to clear her sleep-befuddled mind. _You haven't been with Harry for over a year._

Lifting her head from the inviting chest, a massive yawn escaped her lips and, stretching her arms over her head, she slowly sat herself up...and froze. There laying before her with one arm splayed over his head and the other still resting on the small of her back, was Draco Malfoy. A strangely innocent looking Draco Malfoy.

Asleep, Draco looked almost angelic - very young and very sweet. His sleep-rumpled hair helped along the impression of boyishness and his fine, delicate features, marred by no frown or sneer, looked peaceful in sleep. His finely, moulded lips were slightly parted as if begging for a kiss.

_No, Emily,_ she told herself, not allowing those distracting thoughts to distract her. _Stop it now! He'll probably wake up a monster--and you don't need to add complications!_

Emily let out a soft sigh and let her mind wander over the previous night - and the prior nights events slowly came back to her. Kneading at the tense spot in the back of her neck, Emily pondered lazily over the several scenarios' running through her mind.

_Would he be nice when he woke up? - would he be a monster? Would he actually tell her anything, like he promised! Or, would she be left in the dark still, as she frequently was!_

Sighing aloud again, rather loudly and dramatically, Emily decided that she didn't want to be here when he awoke. She would shower, dress and appease her still grumbling stomach before she had to face him. _Several cups of hot, black, coffee would not go amiss either,_ she decided resolutely.

Giving Draco one last, longing glance, Emily moved as if to go. But, she was stilled by a soft sigh that had escaped from Draco's mouth. Her attention snapped back to him.

Her eyes wandered down to his sensuous lips and the temptation to kiss them, once again, arose within her. She yielded to the temptation. Nibbling nervously at the corner of her mouth, she dipped her head down to his and pressed her lips gently against his in a firm, yet quick, kiss. Then pushing herself, determinedly off the bed, she turned to leave the room - not looking back once. If she had turned to look, she would've seen Draco's eyes fly open and a hazy smile appear on his lips.

Draco had been awake for several minutes. Through veiled eyelashes, he had watched Emily as her face had gone through many emotions. He had known what she was thinking about and he knew that she would be requiring answers sooner or later - and Draco had preferred later. So, he had pretended to sleep while covertly watching her.

Her pretty face had distracted him from his own dismal thoughts - thoughts of his past, thoughts of his future and thoughts of the girl herself.

_What have I got myself in to?_ Draco had been musing quietly, when from out of the blue, Emily had kissed him.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it had awoken strange butterflies in his stomach. This girl had somehow managed to get under his skin. Unable to stop the soft smile from forming on his face, Draco had been very glad that Emily hadn't turned to see him.

Now, laying awake and staring at the ceiling, Draco was deciding on how he was to get through the day. After a lot of deliberation, he decided on honesty. Well, to a certain degree! He would be as honest as he could be - as honest as he could allow himself to be. After all, there were important matters at stake here.

Concerns about his safety and, now, about Emily's too. He would try to be nice to her today or at least, he would try not to agonise her on purpose - she deserved that much. She was involved in all of this now anyway - the ministry had made sure of that. So, the least he could do was warn her. Tell her a little about things. Tell her about what she needed to know!

As he heard Emily's footsteps patter downstairs, Draco sighed heavily, pushed himself up and off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Rubbing at the tense knots in the back of his neck, as he walked, Draco planned what he would tell her...

---

Emily had gone to her room, grabbed some clean clothes, showered and dressed quickly and padded down to her kitchen with her stomach grumbling all the way.

Now, with her belly appeased, after a breakfast of cereal, toast, an apple and lots of strong, black coffee, Emily sat back on the sofa - feeling almost human again. The soothing strains of Coldplay could be heard from the radio, switched on, in the kitchen and Emily was humming along to it. Emily reached for the nearby, remote control and switched on the television - in the mood to be distracted. Emily flicked from channel to channel before finally deciding on the news.

_Just what I need,_ she decided promptly. _Lets see what's going on in the big, wide, muggle, world!_ and picking up her coffee cup and taking a large gulp, Emily settled back to watch the news, thankful for the distraction. However, as she watched she found herself distracted; her ears strained for Draco's approach and her thoughts kept wondering over past mysteries.

She pondered over Draco's strange statements and attitude, Ron and Harry's odd behaviour and on how her life had been turned upside-down. _I wonder if these things are all related,_ she questioned thoughtfully, quite sure in her own mind that they were. She also had a very, strong feeling that the ministry was involved in all this somehow.

The ministry was full of secrets and she was quite sure that she had stumbled head first into a new one. Emily longed for answers, her inquisitive soul yearned for them and it was Draco who had all the answers that she sought. Suddenly impatient, Emily thought about running upstairs and shaking him awake - when a shadow appeared by the door.

Looking up sharply, Emily turned her head towards the doorway and saw Draco standing there, watching her intently. Swallowing down sudden nerves, Emily forced her in lips into a smile.

"Good morning," she offered tentatively, unsure of him and his mood.

Draco gave her a small, tight smile. "Good morning," he offered her back politely, and made his way over to the overstuffed armchair opposite her.

Sitting himself down on the chair gingerly a disdainful sneer appeared on his face as he took in its dilapidated state, but quickly disappeared again as if he had thought the better of it. His face smoothed out, devoid of expression, and leaning back into the chair, elbow propped up on the armchairs arm, and he chewed on his knuckles distractively. He stared at Emily blankly, feeling uncertain of how he was to proceed.

Emily, aware of the brewing tension, nibbled anxiously on the inside of her mouth. Not sure, of what to say or do - and wanting to ask questions, but not quite daring to yet, she simply stared back at him. After a few minutes of just staring, Emily decided to be the perfect host.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked him simply.

Draco shook his head 'no' in an irritated manner as if her words had annoyed him. Then frowning a little, he remembered his manners, saying quickly, "No thank you - but do you havesomecoffeeplease?

"In the kitchen," Emily replied promptly, getting up to fetch him a cup.  
Draco motioned her to sit back down, mumbled out "I'll get it," and moved quickly towards the kitchen.

Emily stared after his retreating back. She was surprised by his new and improved attitude, yet she found his attempts at politeness vaguely disquieting.

_I think I prefer the old Draco,_ she mused to herself broodingly, _at least I know how to handle him when he's being a nasty git!_ This _new_ Draco, definitely put her strangely ill at ease. Leaning forward and taking another sip of coffee, she waited for him to return.

He returned with the coffee peculator and a chipped, china cup in hand. Once again, he made his way to his seat, perched himself down on the edge and, without a word, poured himself a cup of coffee. Wrapping his hands tightly, around the cup, as if trying to warm them, he brought it up to his lips and took a deep swallow, deliberately ignoring her the whole time.

Emily watched him, her curiosity burning up inside...

Setting his coffee cup back on the table, he then turned his attention back to her. "So, I'm guessing that you want some explanations - right?"

Emily nodded eagerly in reply.

Draco leant back in the chair, closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh.  
Emily waited...

Having finally come to a decision, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling before addressing her wearily, "I suppose you want to know about the nightmare? Yes, the nightmare--I might as well start from there..."

Emily stayed silent, not daring to say a word. She didn't want to ruin the moment with inappropriate words.

Draco continued. "What did you hear? Last night, what did you hear me say?" Draco demanded, his eyes boring holes in her.

Emily fought the urge to say 'I thought you were supposed to be answering the questions,' but knowing this would just antagonise him and wanting answers desperately, she decided to answer him.

"You mentioned your father, Azkaban and that you were cold, very cold. You were mumbling about darkness, bleakness and _wrong_ choices." Emily promptly summoned up.

Well that's pretty self-explanatory," Draco mumbled out, some-what sarcastically.

"Not to me it isn't!" Emily couldn't help blurting out.

Draco looked at her sharply and sighed out in exasperation. Rubbing at an imaginary spot on his shirt, he continued, not looking at her. "Well, my father wasn't the pleasantest man in the world; nightmares about him are a common occurrence, I assure you..."

"Did you see Lucius in Azkaban before...?" She couldn't help but rush out. Draco's eyes flickered over to hers, hiding some deep emotion.

_Was it anger or something else? Was it fear, or could it be -Hatred!_ Emily wondered distractedly, instinctively leaning forward to catch his answer.

"No, I never saw _Lucius_ in Azkaban!" Draco hissed out harshly. "I wasn't allowed to see him, the ministry saw to that! Not that I really had the urge to - go and visit him. No, the Azkaban memories are my own!"

Emily mentally kicked herself. _Of course,_ she remembered, casting her mind backwards. Draco had been held in Azkaban for three months while awaiting his trail.

_Well that explains the bleakness and coldness,_ she thought to herself with some amusement, _but what about the 'wrong choices?'_ Forcing her curiosity back down, Emily glanced over to Draco again.

He looked pensive and anxious.

Wondering at how _'dreadful'_ Azkaban must be, Emily offered to him sympathetically, "I'm sorry Draco, it must have been horrible for you."

Draco, shuddering at her understatement, looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Oh yes," he sniped at her sarcastically. "It was dreadful! Those damn Dementors are horrible to be around in the mornings. Not nice at all! And I must say I'm overwhelmed by your sympathy."

Emily felt abashed and suddenly very young. Bowing her head in shame, she whispered genuinely. "I'm sorry. Truly I am!"

Draco sighed despondently. He had been unfair, he knew it. Emily had no idea of the true horrors of Azkaban - in fact, not many people did. He had been unfair to her once again. Knowing that recriminations would get them nowhere, he stood suddenly and made his way over to her. Sitting down beside her, he touched her shoulder tentivly. "I know you are, Emily," he told her awkwardly. "I'm sorry too!"

Emily just nodded, acknowledging his apology, and they sat for a while in a self-conscious silence. Time passed slowly. Looking at her hands, which twisted worriedly in her lap, Emily found the courage to ask him the question that burned inside of her.

"What did you mean by _'wrong choices?'_ she asked him timidly, dying to know the answer.

"That can be answered another day," he answered abruptly.

"B-But," she interrupted.

"No," he continued firmly. "I don't wish to talk about that yet!"

"Were you a Death Eater?" Emily blurted out stubbornly, daring to face his anger.

However, Draco just remained silent and leaning, slightly forward he just stared balefully out in front of him with ominous memories running through his mind.  
Emily knew she had pushed him too far.

"Will you tell me about it one day," Emily asked him softly and, wanting to make amends, she cautiously touched his shoulder.

Draco seemed to shudder at her touch and with his mouth twisting into a grimace, he mumbled out, "Maybe..."

A reflective silence fell again.

Emily bravely leant forward and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What about Ron and Harry?" she asked persistently, needing some more answers.

Draco snorted derisively at the mention of their names. "What about them?" he asked dismissively and the first smirk of the day appeared on his lips.

"How are they involved?" she continued.

Draco let out a harsh laugh and turned to face her, dislodging her chin from his shoulder as he did so. Eyeing her carefully, he weighed up his words.

"They know that I didn't kill Snape," he told her flatly, his eyes glinting angrily. "Potter doesn't like it and feels guilty, even though it's not his fault exactly. Bloody Potter and his famous Gryffindor guilt ... and Ron was just being a weasel as usual!"

"Harry wouldn't let you go to Azkaban if you weren't guilty!" Emily exclaimed defiantly, knowing Harry couldn't do something so dishonest.

"Some things are even out of Potter's control, Emily," Draco persisted. "After all, even Harry is just a puppet under the control of others. Harry couldn't stop this, but I 'm guessing it may be down to him that I'm not longer under the guards of Azkaban and am staying here with you instead."

Emily gaped at him in wonder. Draco's explanation actually made sense to her. It explained Harry's strange anger and guilty reactions. It explained his anxious concern for her. Obviously, Harry still didn't trust Draco, but knowing him innocent of a crime; Harry had intervened and had sent Draco to her.

_Oh Harry,_ Emily thought, _what on earth are you up to?_ Then breaking off from her train of thoughts, she asked Draco fervently. "How do they know you're innocent? Do they know who really murdered Snape?"

"That I can't tell you," Draco replied.

Emily looked at him from under her eyelashes and pouted her lips prettily. It was a trick she knew most males could not resist. "But - please," she simpered, widening her pretty eyes and hoping it would work on him.

Draco's face broke out into a grin upon seeing her flirtatious expression. A real grin that lightened his eyes and brightened his demeanour. Emily felt her heart leap in her chest, on seeing him smile. She had never seen him smile like that and it suited him. It made him look impish and oddly, the smile warmed his normally cold features. Emily felt her pulse begin to race.

Draco decided that he liked Emily openly flirting with him. It made a pleasant change from their constant bickering and power games and it made him feel, questionably, light-hearted. Letting his grin widen wolfishly, he leaned down towards her.

"That won't wash with me, Carlisle," he teased her lightly. "Don't you know that your girlish charms won't work on me?"

Feeling overwhelmingly intoxicated by his closeness, Emily couldn't think of a suitable response. So, instead, she poked her tongue out at him cheekily. Draco, closing in the gap between them, took hold of her chin delicately and, tilting it upwards, bought his lips down onto hers in a sweet kiss.

Emily, willingly, let herself be kissed - taking great pleasure in the sweet sensations that his expert lips elicited in her. His lips lingered teasingly on hers as he kissed and nibbled gently on them. Emily, needing more, ran her fingers through his hair and, then clasping the back of his head firmly, pulled him down closer to her - her lips demanding more. Kissing him urgently, the kiss intensified in passion as their lips pressed together, over and over, unrelentingly.

Draco, entwining his arms around her narrow back, gently lowered her down on to the couch. Lowering himself gently on top of her, he felt her body instinctively adjust to his. Her legs parted naturally, allowing him to mould to her contours and, as he pressed himself against her, she ran her fingers fervently along his back. His hot kisses persisted, pinning her helplessly under him, and Emily felt his left hand running lightly down her side, his fingers tickling her softly as they moved.

Emily shuddered violently underneath him causing him to press himself, shamelessly, against her. His hand wondered from her side and made her way over to her breast. Softly, but firmly, he began to stoke her over the thin material of her tee shirt, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth and into his. Between his slow, burning, kisses, she somehow managed to breath out, "Draco, I - I think we should stop now."

Draco ignored her protest, thoroughly lost in heat of the kiss.

Desperately, fighting against her own lustful feelings, Emily tried again. "Please Draco," she breathed out unsteadily, repressing a moan as his lips found her ear and began nibbling on it seductively.

"Don't worry, Emily," Draco whispered to her huskily, "Just let everything go and enjoy yourself..."

At these words, Emily knew she was lost and she yielded to his ardour, loosing herself in delirious passion...when the doorbell rang!

_Saved by the bell,_ Emily thought feverishly, giggling a little insanely to herself. Pushing Draco away from her and ignoring his sullen protests, Emily sat up and promptly straightened herself out. Feeling his warm breath, suddenly, on her neck, she shuddered beneath it.

Draco, sensing her sudden vulnerability, wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and whispered seductively and hopefully, in her ear, "You don't have to answer it, Emily."

Emily unwrapped his arms from around her and, with real regret in her voice, told him truthfully, "You know I have to answer it Draco, it could be someone from the ministry."

And, as if it had heard her words, the doorbell chimed noisily again. Letting out a soft sigh, Emily turned her neck and kissed Draco chastely on the cheek.

Dropping his hands from hers, she got up and made her way to the door - ignoring the soft curses he uttered as she went. At the door, she turned to see him watching her sullenly. _He looks like a little boy who has lost his favourite toy,_ she thought to herself and let out a little giggle, before saying aloud, "I'll try and get rid of them as quickly as possible."

Draco just rolled his eyes exasperatedly at her, clasped his hands behind head, leaned back on the sofa and then crossing and putting his feet on the table, he began to whistle an annoying, little tune.

Emily stared at him in annoyance for a little while longer. Then when the doorbell chimed demandingly, once again, she spun around and scuttled to the front door. Mumbling out an irritated, "Hold on, I'm coming!" Emily opened the door.

The door swung open, revealing the impatient person behind it and to Emily's shock and horror, there stood Professor Snape.

Emily stood, frozen to the spot.

"Well, Miss Carlisle, aren't you going to invite me in? I believe you have young Mr Malfoy staying with you and I need to speak with him urgently," Snape drawled out with that smug tone she remembered so well.

Swaying a little on unsteady feet, Emily blinked stupidly up at him.

"So, you're not dead after all," she managed to say idiotically, before swaying erratically on her feet and dropping in a heap to the floor - in a dead faint.

Snape looked at the fainted girl, rolled his eyes in exasperation and, calling for Draco, stepped over the threshold...


	12. Chapter 12

**A Goodbye Kiss**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Well, Miss. Carlisle aren't you going to invite me in? I believe you have young Mr. Malfoy staying with you and I need to speak with him urgently!" Snape drawled out with that smug tone she remembered so well.

Swaying a little on unsteady feet, Emily blinked stupidly, up at him. "So, you're not dead after all!" Emily managed to say idiotically, before swaying, erratically, on her feet and dropping in a heap to the floor...in a dead faint.

Snape looked at the fainted girl, rolled his eyes in exasperation and calling for Draco, stepped over the threshold...

---

Emily's eyelids fluttered. She stirred restlessly on the sofa and the slightest of moans, escaped her lips. Muttering the words snakes alive, Emily's eyes flew open.  
"Snakes alive?" A cold voice queried.

"I think it was actually, Snape's alive...Severus," an amused voice intoned. "I think our little Emily is coming back around."

Emily recognised that voice, the smug undertone was unmistakable. Blinking once or twice, she struggled up into sitting position, and said, "I am not yours Malfoy! Since when did you own me?"

Turning her eyes to the two notorious Slytherin's, Emily glared and the Slytherin's smirked back at her, greatly amused.

Snape sat in her tatty armchair looking extremely irritated, with his hooked nose turned up; he blatantly showed his dislike of his surroundings. His black eyes darted quickly around the room and his spidery fingers tapped absently on the arm of the chair. These two combined factors, in his otherwise faultless demeanour, gave away the fact that the man was most horribly vexed.

Draco, however, was kneeling by her side. Holding a small purple vial in one hand and an old, grey, tinged hankie in the other, Draco grinned wickedly down at her. His eyebrows were raised dramatically, which gave him the impression of murderous intent. Seeing Emily's eyes widen suspiciously, as she took in his expression, Draco chuckled ominously.

"What on earth is the matter with you Emily?" he queried, looking extremely pleased with himself. "You are acting strange! First of all fainting, and now looking at me as if I have just grown horns - Did you take a blow to the head when you fell?"

Emily, for the moment, could do nothing but splutter incoherently. Pointing to the purple vial, she garbled out nonsensically, "Bottle...poison...murder...trying...killing...me!"

"Now why would I try to kill you Emily? Honestly, what would be the point if that?" Draco drawled out, enjoying Emily's predicament.

Trying to pull her poor overused senses together, Emily clamped her hands to her head and bit out, "In the vial...what is in the vial?"

"Do you mean this vial?" Draco teased, holding it out towards her, "Is this the vial you mean?"

On the other side of the room, Snape's patience suddenly snapped. "Stop teasing the girl Draco! Now is not the time ... And Miss Carlisle, if you would only use that Ravenclaw intelligence you were born with, you might very well come to the conclusion that the vial merely holds smelling salts..."

Snape's brow furrowed and his mouth drew into a tight line, his expression showing that the subject was closed.

Emily felt her cheeks begin to burn and embarrassed with her behaviour, she stood.

Trying to regain her composure, she took a deep breath. _Stop being so silly Emily,_ she thought to herself, but Snape's untimely arrival had shaken her, the happenings of the last few days had shaken her.

Emily no longer felt like herself. She no longer acted, or even thought, as she used to. Draco had thrown her off course and the mystery of Snape had thrown her over the edge. Draco had been hinting about conspiracies, and now a humongous conspiracy had just turned up at her door.

She had fainted! By Merlin, she had never fainted before in her life. The intensity of living with Draco had obviously unhinged her mind. But now, she was going to have to pull herself together, she was going to bring the true Emily Carlisle back. After all, this was her flat, her home, her life and these Slytherin's were invading it. She was going to get some answers and get some answers now!

Straightening her shoulders and shooting Draco a withering look, Emily spoke firmly, "So now the fun and games are over, is anybody going to inform me on what is going on?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily caught Draco shooting Snape an anxious look. Snape pressed the palms of hands together and brought them up to his mouth, in a meditative gesture. He sat silent for a moment, thinking, until he reached a decision. He remembered this young lady from Hogwarts.

_She had indeed a bright student, very good at potions, which sat well in his eyes. A quiet girl, who, at first had been a timid student, a little bit of a mouse. However, as the years had rolled by, she had seemed to of overcome her shyness--apart from fainting fits of course. _

_Yes, she had been rather a clever girl, a happy well-balanced girl. A girl who seemed to value intelligence and fairness, except when it came to Draco of course._ Snape stifled a chuckle at this thought. _But, the question was could she be trusted? He thought she could._

_Nevertheless, in certain situations, dangerous situations, trust was not enough. He had brought danger to her doorstep and wished to cause her no more. A little knowledge, she deserved to know, it would keep her safe, but too much would endanger her. I will tell her only what she needs to know,_ Snape concluded.

Removing his palms from his face and clasping them under his chin, he spoke slowly, "So tell me, Miss Carlisle... What is it you wish to know?"

"So you will tell me?" Emily answered eagerly.

"I will tell you what you need to know."

Emily chewed nervously on her nails and turning, shot an enquiring look Draco's way.

Draco was still sat on the sofa and was watching the unfurling scene with a strangely, serious look on his face. On seeing Emily turn towards him, Draco's expression changed and softened. Patting at the space on the sofa next to him, he motioned Emily over.

_What pretty eyes she has,_ popped unbidden into his thoughts as she made her way over.

Accepting Draco's invitation, Emily made her way over to him. Sitting down beside him, she felt oddly comforted by his closeness. _He seems so at ease with this situation,_ she thought to herself as she rubbed, fretfully, at her own tense shoulders.

Sensing Emily's tenseness, Draco laid his hand firmly between her hunched shoulders, and finding her tense spot, proceeded to knead the back of her neck.

Emily felt her knots slowly unwind and found herself beginning to relax a little. Feeling oddly reassured, Emily asked her first question. "So, you're not dead?" She stated rather obviously.

Draco let out an amused snort and Snape rolled his eyes, before answering dryly.

"Well obviously Miss Carlisle, the answer to that is no!" Snape began to doubt his previous estimation of her intelligence. Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep exasperated sigh, he continued. "Please proceed with your questioning Miss Carlisle, and do try a more original approach this time."

Emily lifted her chin determinedly and glowered over at Snape. "I suppose my next question is," she spoke composedly, ignoring Snape's jibe. "Why are you alive?"

Snape's eyebrows rose alarmingly at this question.

Hearing Draco snigger quietly, and seeing Snape's incensed expression, Emily quickly continued. "Or should I say why does everybody think you're dead? Was there a big mistake? Did you want to disappear? Is it something to do with the ministry, or Dumbledore?

"That information I'm not obliged to tell you," Snape offered unhelpfully.

Undaunted, Emily continued and shot out, "Why did you come to my flat - why are you here?

"To speak with Mr. Malfoy, is the obvious answer."

"Why? What do you want with him? Why are you here?

"That information is for Mr. Malfoy only."

Sighing out an irritated sigh, Emily snapped out petulantly, "You're not telling me anything and I have a right to know! The moment that you arrived on my doorstep, you involved me in this and as an employee of the ministry, I am..."

"Miss Carlisle, please do not assume you can threaten me with your meagre position in the ministry. Very, precarious, incidents have been occurring, incident's that could be dangerous to you! The information I am able to give is little - not only for reasons of secrecy, but also for your own protection. I did not wish to take this precarious path, but I find this is the only way forward..."

Then pausing for breath, Snape's eyes bored into hers, penetrating the importance of his words deep into her and after a brief, pregnant silence he continued, "Suffice to say, I can tell you only this. I am involved with very important matters, matters of life and death. I have come here for Draco with imperative information, which he needs to know directly. I will converse in private with Mr. Malfoy, and he will have to reach a critical decision. If you contact the ministry, they will be of no help to you and only hamper matters of great magnitude. If you are indeed an intelligent girl, you will ask me no more and let me continue with my task..."

But, I need t-to..." Emily blurted out, needing to be heard. However, the intensity of Snape's glare caused her to falter over her words. _I will be heard,_ Emily thought decisively to herself and carried on wilfully. "Don't I, at least, have the right to know, who is _apparently_ endangering my life!"

Snape watched her carefully, scrutinising every inch of her face. _How much could he tell her - would she be able cope with the magnitude of his words?_ Snape quickly came to a decision and told her quietly, "You are threatened by a new Dark Lord."

"Who?" was Emily's automated answer.

Snape's face became more pinched, his expression closed. "That is unanswerable!" he stated, his expression saying much more than his words.

Emily sat stunned. _A new Dark Lord! A new threat! Did the ministry know about this? Did Dumbledore know about this? Did Harry know about this? Merlin's beard, did Draco know anything about this?_ Emily felt suddenly betrayed. Turning slowly to face him, she shot Draco an accusing look, her eyes condemning him.

Draco stared back at her blankly, his eyes giving nothing away. The seconds ticked pass as their eyes battled each other silently. Finally Draco spoke.

"I knew nothing of this Emily, honestly," he told her, his tone flat and emotionless.

Emily eyed him steadily, wanting to find the truth in his words. However, she couldn't find any. She wanted to believe him and she almost thought she could. But, Emily had been lied to by too many people, to trust so simply now. Especially if what Snape had just said was true, Emily had to be very vigilant now. It was time for her to regain her wits and start acting like a competent young witch that she was, rather than a love struck, young schoolgirl.

Shaking her head at Draco and whispering out "Sorry," Emily stood, and moved away from the sofa.

Folding her arms and cupping her elbows, Emily rubbed distractedly at them as she moved across the room. Coming to her untidy desk, she pulled out a drawer and fumbled around. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out an old, battered packet of cigarettes. It was an old packet kept for only emergencies, and it still held eight cigarettes out of a packet of ten. In fact, the pack wasn't even hers, but a pack left behind by one of her smoker friends. Emily had given up smoking over a year ago when she had woken up to the fact that smoking was not cool. However, unfortunately, this occasion called for a smoke.

_Damn him,_ she thought to herself, _he has driven to drink and now cigarettes!"_

Watching Draco evenly, as she lit up, she saw him wrinkle his nose disdainfully - in obvious dislike. Emily tried her best condescending smirk as she inhaled, but instead ended up doubled over in a coughing fit. _That was definitely not my best idea,_ she thought as her face reddened between coughs.

Clamping her hand over her mouth, her coughing finally coming under control, she glanced over at Draco, to see that he was laughing smugly at her with his shoulders hitching in delight.

"And what is so funny Malfoy?" Emily yelled, feeling extremely stupid and strangely upset at making a fool of herself again. Unwanted tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her back on him not wanting him or even Snape to see.

Over on the sofa, Draco was still chuckling away, unable to hold in his mirth. _Really, she does the most foolish things,_ he thought to himself, recalling the expression on her face as she choked.

_Maybe that's why you like her,_ a voice popped up, unbidden, into his mind - bringing his laughter to a sudden halt. His brow furrowed into a scowl, and he pushed the unwanted thought out of his mind. _I don't like her, not at all,_ he told himself. _No, not at all!_

He didn't think she looked adorable, as the look of surprise had crossed her face when the coughing fit had begun - and he definitely did not think she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. And, he also did not feel the least twinge of guilt, when he had glimpsed those tears well up in her eyes. No, not him - he must remember who he was and what he stood for.

However, for all his thoughts, a strange feeling of unease had settled in his stomach and Draco did not like it.

Suddenly, Snape's voice cut through the both of their thoughts. With a loud "ahem," Snape brought them both back to attention.

"Now Draco," he asked with authority, "Shall we go to your room to discuss matters..."

The telephone rudely interrupted him, making all of them jump in surprise.

_brring brring!_  
_brring brring!_

Emily, being close to the desk, quickly picked up the receiver. "Hello," she enquired breathlessly.

"Emily, it's me...Harry,

"Harry!" Emily exclaimed loudly, feeling surprise. "What do you want?" The two other inhabitants of the room looked at each, suddenly alert. Dislike showed plainly on Snape's face as his mouth curved into a sneer.

"Emily," Harry spoke hurriedly, "I'm coming over!"

"What for Harry?" Emily almost shrieked. "You can't come over now, it's not convenient!"

At these words, Snape lurched into action. "Come with me Draco, we have to leave...now!" Snape rushed out, cupping Draco's elbow to move him along.

"NO!" Emily yelled after them and down into the receiver. "You can't leave!"

"What's going on Emily?" Harry's voice sounded, into her ear. "I'm coming over straight away!"

"No, Harry!" Emily yelled back, watching helplessly, as Snape picked up her wand and propelled Draco out of the room. "Don't come, everything is fine! Just stay where you are!"

"I'll be there as soon I possibly can," Harry told her firmly, abruptly slamming down the phone.

Emily, stood there frozen, the receiver still pressed against her ear, wondering how things had changed so abruptly... Then, quickly coming to her senses, she bounded after the abducting Slytherin's.

Running into the hallway, she saw them at the front door. "No! Stop! You can't do this, you can't leave!" Emily shouted breathlessly as she ran towards the door.

"Miss Carlisle, I'm sure you can appreciate that under the circumstances, we really must take your leave. My apologies for any inconvenience's." Snape said smoothly, opening the door. "Come Draco, we must leave now."

"No! One minute please, Severus." Draco stated with some authority, turning to face Emily as she finally reached the door.

Snape was about to answer sharply, but on seeing Draco's face and hearing his commanding tone, he decided against it. Rolling his eyes, he tutted loudly instead.

"I will give you a minute, foolish boy! But no more than one minute!" and with that he slipped out of the door, leaving Draco and Emily alone.

"You can't go," Emily whispered, hanging her head. "Y-You just can't! I'll get into trouble with my..."

"Emily," he interrupted her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you can't go - not now. I'll..."

"Shush, Carlisle," Draco scolded her quietly, and then leaning forward and cupping her cheeks gently in his hands, he kissed her chastely.

Emily's eyelids fluttered close: it was a sweet kiss, a brief kiss. A kiss that tasted of sadness ... and all too soon it was over.

"Don't go Draco," Emily whispered again, softly.

Draco, in answer, brushed his lips gently against her ear and whispered, "Au revior, Emily."

Emily slowly opened her eyes to see Draco disappear behind the door and with one final look; he cocked his eyebrows wickedly at her, gave her one final smirk and was gone.

---

Sitting, now on her sofa, with no idea of how she had got there, Emily felt sadness descend on her. Her breathing hitched and the floodgates opened. Sobbing uncontrollably, she hid her face in her hands, ignoring the small pop behind her. She heard soft footsteps approach her from behind the sofa and felt a hand touch her gently on the shoulder.

"Don't cry Emily," Harry's soft voice spoke as his arm slipped around her shoulder. "Don't worry Emily, things will be alright. What happened here?"

And, through her sobs, all that Emily could choke out was, "It's your fault entirely, Harry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow...**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Don't cry Emily," Harry's soft voice spoke, as his arm slipped around her shoulder. "Don't worry Emily, things will be alright. What happened here?"

And through her sobs, all that Emily could choke out was, "It's your fault entirely Harry!"

---

Harry flinched on hearing Emily's words, his eyes blinking madly behind his glasses. All he had ever done was try his best to protect her, yet Emily always seemed offended by his actions...angry even. Harry pondered over what he had done to deserve this most recent admonishment as he patted her shoulder, abstractedly.

Emily's shoulders heaved under his touch and a sigh rattled out of her throat. "Harry," she spoke wearily. "Why did you come?"

Harry blinked again, her words startling him out of his thoughts, and waited awhile before he answered her persistent question. Maybe it was time to change his tactics, try a new strategy, because his former conduct never seemed to work with Emily. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. Harry cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "Um...I'm here because I was worried about you Emily," he told her, pushing the glasses up his nose awkwardly.

Emily looked up him and watched him through blank eyes. This old schoolboy habit of his told her that Harry was most definitely nervous. She remembered, how at first, she had found this habit of his sweet and endearing. But now...it only served to annoy her. "Harry," she spoke finally, biting off her words. "Why were you worried about me?"

Within herself, Emily wondered, abstractedly, if being around Draco had affected her. Yes, Harry had annoyed her in the past, but this extreme irritation she was now feeling at Harry, had a distinctive Malfoyish quality about it. Emily closed her eyes breathed out another heavy sigh. When she opened them again, Harry was blinking down at her owlishly. "Stop blinking!" Emily snapped up at him, waspishly.

_Oh, yes, I've most definitely picked up some elements of Malfoy, _Emily though, as she looked up into Harry's taken aback face.

"It's almost like Malfoy's in the room," Harry shot back sarcastically with a look of suspicion on his face, voicing Emily's thoughts back to her perfectly. "So," he asked her after a brief pause, "where is the bloody little ferret anyway?"

At these words Emily hitched out another sob. "I have no idea," she told him shakily.

"What do you mean by no idea?" Harry asked, his voice rising. "Where the bloody hell is his?"

"They've gone you idiot," Emily fumed back at him, surprised by the heat of her anger, "and it's fault entirely!"

"They... What do you mean they?" Harry yelled back, looking extremely confounded.

"I don't know Harry," Emily spat straight back out at him. "Why don't you tell me? Oh, I remember now, silly me! How could I have of forgotten? It was the caped crusader and his faithful sidekick, the boy wonder!" Emily's voice was thick with acidic sarcasm.

Harry goggled at her, taken back by her vehemence. "What on earth are you going on about? Please start talking sense Emily. We have an escaped felon here...and you're talking nonsense!"

Emily just glared at him, waiting for him to fall into her trap. "Go on please; Harry," she goaded him, a wide, smug, smile appearing on her face, "I'm sure you have more to say." Emily then leaned back against the sofa and folded her arms, defiantly, across her chest.

Emily's new and definitely Malfoyish attitude caused Harry to explode. With his temple throbbing in rage, he let loose his normally well restrained temper. "For the love of Merlin, Emily! Stop pretending to be Malfoy and start talking sense..." Harry stopped suddenly, a look of horror dawning on his face, before rasping out, "What on earth has he done to you Emily?"

Emily remained quiet.

Harry stared, trying to comprehend the oddness of the situation. The minutes ticked by... Finally Harry asked her wearily, "Please Emily, tell me what happened. I need to know why you hate me."

Emily faltered a little at the sadness in his voice. Harry, after all, wasn't a bad person. Yes, his good attentions were often misplaced, but Harry mostly meant well by his foolish actions. But Emily had had an extremely bad day. To be truthful, she had had an extremely bad week! And not to forget, she had been lied to, by many people, Harry included. No, Emily was not going to let this pass. "Would you call it nonsense Harry, if I told you that, less than half an hour ago, Draco left my flat accompanied by a recently resurrected Snape?" Emily asked him smoothly.

Harry's jaw fell open. "Snape was here?" he asked, his face turning white.

"Oh, yes, Snape was indeed here Harry," Emily told him tiredly, her eyes suddenly dulling.

Harry gulped and his eyes widened at her connotation in her voice.

Emily continued with a sigh. "I think someone has been lying to me Harry, don't you?"

Harry just blinked several times, unable to come up with an answer. Time ticked by slowly as the two former lovers stared at each other blankly... One lost in confusion, the other lost in her morose thoughts. Neither willing to speak out first.

Eventually, Harry sat down beside Emily. Dragging his hand through his hair absent-mindedly, he spoke. "I think it's time to tell you the truth Emily," he said in quiet tones.

"It's about time," Emily muttered under her breath, sulkily.

Harry ignored her childish jibe and continued. "Snape is alive Emily, he didn't die."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Emily shot back sarcastically, "Goodness me Harry! Really? So it really was him at my door and not a figment of my overactive imagination!"

"Look Emily, you're not making this easy for me, you know... I'm trying to explain."

Emily covered her face in her hands and rubbed her tired eyes. _He is just trying to explain things to you Emily dear. Give it up child, give the handsome young man a break! You know, you could find out some thing important here, _naggeda moralistic voice in the back of Emily's head; who sounded disturbingly like her dear, slightly batty, old aunt Nancy.

_You should listen to Aunty Nancy, Emily! Sweetheart, you know she always makes sense, _chimed in a voice that was definitely her mothers.

_No, no more voices please, _pleaded Emily's own internal voice and digging her fingers deep into her temple, she wondered if she was going mad. Externally, she remained composed, merely stating calmly. "Please do go on Harry," in what she hoped was a steady voice.

Harry sat head down, studying his hands. An air of despondency surrounded him. Suddenly, he straightened his shoulders, and sat up straight to look solemn eyed at Emily. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Emily sighed. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought morosely to herself.

_---_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the north, Draco sat with Snape in some old wood-beamed country tavern. The Witches Brew Tavern proclaimed its self 'The Finest Hostilery in the north' and Draco found himself disagreeing with the proclamation unequivocally.

On leaving Emily's flat, Snape has Apparated them to somewhere in the north of England. Snape had been close-lipped and silent as he had led Draco over a lonely, bleak, cold and barren landscape. The British countryside in the winter was no pleasant place to be and no matter how much Draco had tried to pry information out of him, Snape had resisted him, saying only, "I will tell you when we reach safety." Draco had been irked, was still piqued, but he had trudged after Snape resolutely. If he was to find out about the secrets that Snape held he had to follow, not matter how much it went against the Malfoy grain...and Draco did so much want to know! So Draco had gathered his Malfoy dignity held his head up high and followed...and Snape had led him here.

"We can rest easy here for the night," Snape had told him, motioning him inside the decrepit old inn.

The door had creaked open and Draco had entered with Snape following quickly after him. Snape had then led him to a rickety table in the tavern's most darkest corner and told him to sit. _I am not a dog, _Draco had rebelled within, but out loud he had voiced nothing and only stared straight ahead of him with his brow moulded into a perfect scowl.

Snape had caught the proprietor's eye, purchased two Butterbeers and a bottle of Fire Whiskey and sat himself opposite Draco. The beverages had come quickly, and the two men had sipped silently at their beer. Draco had sat frozen and sullen, for the inn's wooden beams held in little warmth, and his mind had begun to cogitate...

And here he still sat, thinking, and waiting for Snape to speak.

_Honestly, _he thought to himself, _what on earth am I doing here when I could be cosy and warm, in Emily's flat, and maybe even snuggling up close to her! _

On hearing his thoughts, Draco's eyes widened slightly. What on earth was he doing thinking of Carlisle! For goodness sake, he should be glad to be rid of her and her silly muggle ways... But no! The pretty little Mudblood kept pushing herself into his mind.

_She has cursed me, _he thought desperately, pushing all thoughts of her from his mind and bringing back his attention to fall on Snape, who was sitting opposite with a sour look on his face. _Something tells me that he is definitely not the harbinger of good news, _Draco thought mirthlessly to himself.

Snape cleared his throat and began to speak..._and Draco listened._

A couple of hours later, Draco's mood had still _not _improved!

_Snape, _he considered, _did not bring with him, good news!_ Draco thought hard on this and then decided to get drunk...very drunk! There was an extremely, pretty barmaid working here and he attended to get to know her better. Thoughts of Emily didn't enter his mind - or so he liked to think. _The barmaid is mine, _he contemplated to himself, and looking into her eyes, _such a pretty little thing,_ he tried to forget Emily's big warm hazel eyes, which kept popping into his head.

He wanted to forget Snape's words and he wanted to forget Emily's touch. _I must be drunk, _he thought as the pretty barmaid sashayed past him._ Yes, definitely, she can occupy my mind, for now, _he deliberated as the barmaid's hips swung past him.

On seeing the ashen blonde stranger, Izzy the barmaid, stomach flipped. _I must have him, _she thought to herself as she sashayed her hips past him.

Draco smiled seductively at her and banished Emily from his thoughts.

---

Emily sat and listened to all Harry had to tell her. Most of his words came as no surprise to her. Well, except for the fact that Snape was actually one of the order - that bit had surprised her!

Harry had told how Snape was one of them, and how that for the last couple of years he had been working undercover amongst the various Death Eaters who were still in hiding.

"As a matter of fact Emily," Harry told her seriously. "If it wasn't for Snape, we wouldn't have caught as many absconding Death Eaters as we have!"

Emily looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "But why did the ministry fake his death?" she enquired.

"Because Dumbledore thought it was safer that way!"

"But why did he frame Draco?" Emily blurted out loudly, disgusted at the injustice of it all.

"Because Draco made a deal with him." Harry told her.

Emily stared at Harry wide-eyed. "A d-d-deal," she stammered out. "What sort of deal?"

"Draco agreed to a years imprisonment, and then to be placed under the ministry's protection!"

"B-B-But why?" questioned Emily, dumbfounded.

"Because Draco felt his life was an endangered, and went running to Dumbledore for help!"

"And is his life in danger Harry?" Emily prodded earnestly.

"I don't know Em!" Harry told her truthfully.

Personally, Harry thought Draco was a dirty little turncoat, who had runaway like the coward he was at the first sign of the war not turning to Voldemort's advantage. Harry had wanted Draco locked up and the key thrown away, but Dumbledore had assured him of Draco's attentions and he had told Harry that Draco had held no part in the Death Eater's atrocities. Harry could still not trust Draco, as far as he could throw him, but he could do nothing but accept Dumbledore's assertion.

Emily sat watching him, gnawing on her nails in deliberation.

She had watched Harry as he had told her everything, leaving no stone unturned. At first Harry's frankness had confused her, as she had wondered about his sudden change of heart. But as time had sped on and Harry had talked and talked, Emily had come to see the truthfulness of his words and the sincerity in his eyes. Emily had decided she liked Harry this way. It was a change for the better. She liked Harry's new openness, it reminded her of the old Harry she used to know. Finally, Emily reached a decision. She would tell him. She would tell all that had happened.

"Well Snape seemed to think he was in danger," she began.

Draco sat with the buxom blonde barmaid on his lap. He felt tired, cold and lonely and very inebriated indeed. Even as the lovely Izzy kept nibbling at his ear, his thoughts turned to despondency. Gently pushing her away from him, he motioned for her to go.

The lovely Izzy, very much disgruntled by his casual dismissal, stormed off in a huff. "Poncey Pureblood," she muttered angrily as she left.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and, leaning forward onto the table, he rested his head on his arms. Cradling himself in a very un-malfoyish manner. _I think I must be very, very drunk, _he thought hazily, remembering the bottle of whiskey he had recently polished off. _Very, very drunk indeed!_

Letting out a groan, his thoughts turned to what Snape had told him. Bloody Hell! He was wanted by a madman, a man who wanted to be the next Dark Lord! The only man in the world who he was scared of! Groaning out loud again, he banished these thoughts. It was really too much for him to comprehend! Feeling desperate, drunk and lonely, his thoughts turned automatically to Emily.

_He missed her,_ he realised and trying to pretend that he didn't had come to an end. He wanted to be with her, he needed the warmth of her personality.

_Funny, _he thought longingly. _How such a cold person as I could want such a warm person such as her! Merlin, even that buxom barmaid couldn't help him get Emily out of his mind. Dear lord, he was in trouble! What on earth would his father of said! It would have probably of been along the lines of 'You're a disgrace to your name and your blood!' Yes, that would have been exactly what his father would have said!_

Sighing again, he lifted his head and came to a decision. If he wanted Emily, he would have Emily! He was after all a Malfoy, and Malfoys got what they wanted! It was time to act like a Malfoy again. Father would approve, well maybe not! Then standing up, he looked furtively around the room for Snape. He saw no sign of him.

"Good," he muttered to himself, sober enough to know that Snape would never approve of his plan. _Emily would be here soon, _he thought drunkenly to himself as he made his way, surprisingly steadily, to the bar.

"I demand use of your owl!" He demanded, rather too loudly, of the proprietor. "I intend to send a letter..."

---

Harry had listened quietly to all Emily had to tell him. He hadn't liked it - he hadn't liked it all! And, he sensed that Emily had omitted some information. He was highly suspicious of Emily's feelings towards Draco, but he decided now was not time to push the point forward.

"So what do we do now?" Emily's voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Harry considered her anxious face for a little while, before answering. "I'm not really sure Emily, but I feel it's for the best that we should tell Dumbledore."

Emily reacted how he expected. "No Harry!" She cried. "Please not Dumbledore!"

"But why not Emily, he is our best chance! He'll know what to do..."

"No, please... Not Dumbledore, he would manipulate things, and besides I would feel like I betrayed Dra..."

"What is going on with you and that bloody ferret?" shouted Harry, infuriated at Emily's new found loyalty to him.

"Nothing is going on! Nothing at all Harry!" Emily lied, chewing on her bottom lip. "Please Harry let it go, isn't there somebody else we could tell, maybe Remus?"

As Harry considered this, a Tawny owl flew to Emily's window and started pecking impatiently against the glass. Startled, Emily went towards the window and opened it. The owl flew in, dropping a piece of parchment on the table. Then perching herself, cheekily, on the back of Emily's armchair, she hooted demandingly. Emily quickly hurried to her desk and brought forth an old forgotten pack of biscuits.

"Here you go sweetie," she cooed, as she offered the plump little owl a biscuit. The owl hooted thankfully and pecked on Emily's finger, contentedly. Emily, forgetting the letter, continued to pet the companionable little bird.

"The letter is from Draco!" Harry's strained voice interrupted her petting.

Emily dashed to the table, soon forgetting the displeased bird. "Draco! Oh Merlin, what does it say?" she cried, snatching the letter from his hand.

"It says that he is currently residing at the Witches Brew Tavern."

Emily, scanning the letter quickly, saw this was true. "Lets go and find him now Harry," she tumbled out in a rush, "just me and you!"

Harry, looking into her pleading eyes, shook his head. "Well I don't know Emily..."

"Please Harry...or I'll go by myself!"

A subdued hush fell on the room, and Harry thought hard.

The Seconds ticking by seemed to last forever, as Emily watched and waited.

Finally, Harry spoke. "Do you really mean you would follow him on your own?"

Emily nodded her head vigorously.

"Then I'll go with you!" Harry sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall**

Chapter Fourteen

Emily, scanning the letter quickly, saw this was true. "Lets go and find him now Harry," she tumbled out in a rush, "just me and you!"

Harry, looking into her pleading eyes, shook his head. "Well I don't know Emily..."

"Please Harry...or I'll go by myself!"

A subdued hush fell on the room, and Harry thought hard.

The Seconds ticking by seemed to last forever, as Emily watched and waited.

Finally, Harry spoke. "Do you really mean you would follow him on your own?"

Emily nodded her head vigorously.

"Then I'll go with you!" Harry sighed.

---

Throwing her arms around Harry, Emily breathed her 'Thank yous' into the crook of his neck. "Oh, thank you Harry! Thank you so much... We should leave right away...this minute!" She mumbled away happily.

An unbidden flush sprung onto Harry's cheeks.

"Um... Emily," Harry muttered uncomfortably, feeling quite overwhelmed by her attentions. "I don't think we should leave right now... Why not wait until morning?"

"But Harry!" wailed Emily, finally letting go of him. "If we wait till then, he could be gone!"

"I really don't think so Em... Wherever they are, I don't think they'll be leaving tonight. Anyway, there are things to sort out, things to consider... Emily, have you not thought it may be a trap?"

At these words, Emily started. She had not thought of that at all. The notion had simply not occurred to her. _Draco wouldn't do anything to harm me, I'm sure, _ran through her suddenly troubled mind. However, instinctively, she knew that she could not be certain. Despite of a deep-seated convictionEmily knew that she held little knowledge on Malfoy, in fact, in reality, she knew nothing at all! _He wouldn't hurt me, would he? _she questioned herself again.

Harry stood watching Emily closely as she pondered over his words and Harry felt a strange despondency descend on him. Emily, quite obviously to him, definitely had feelings for Draco. She might deny it with her words, but her eyes gave her away. He sighed discontentedly and pushed his feelings away. This was not the time to give in to his feelings, his new and disturbing feelings. No, now was the time to guide Emily in the right direction. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Harry cleared his throat nervously and spoke again. "I think we need to talk things over," he told her calmly, sitting himself back down on the sofa.

Emily, still bewildered by the new thoughts that Harry had brought to her already distressed mind, followed his lead and sat down beside him. Looking at him with hurt filled eyes, she waited for him to continue.

Harry blinked rapidly three times and opened his mouth to speak.

---

A million miles away, in the Witches Brew Tavern, Draco Malfoy sat squirming, uncomfortably, under the heat of Snape's baleful glare.

_I am not squirming... Malfoys do not squirm! _Draco just about managed to convince himself, squaring himself up against the intensity of Snape's murderous gaze. _Severus and hangovers definitely do not mix, _he thought distractedly to himself, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his temple.

"You did what?" Snape's incredulous voice thundered through his musings.

"I owled Emily Carlisle last night! Really Severus, I have told you two times already, do you really need me to tell you again?" Draco stated for the third time that morning, the exasperation rising in his tone.

Severus ignored his tone and contemplated. The fact that Emily Carlisle had not turned up last night with a hundred Aurors in tow deeply troubled him and made him nervous. "It simply makes no sense," he muttered aloud to nobody but himself.

Draco, on hearing Severus' proclamation, secretly agreed. It made no sense at all!

When he had been shaken awake, earlier that morning, he had been sure that Dumbledore's Army of Aurors were there. Imagining Emily's sweet face before him, he had opened his eyes to see a furious Snape...glowering at him. Stifling a groan, he had quickly closed his eyes again, hoping against hope that the fuming form would disappear. However, he had no such luck! Snape had continued to glower over him until he could endure it no more. He had sat up and, in his fragile state of health, he had allowed Snape to question him _thoroughly_. So unfitting for a Malfoyhe had bemoaned to himself, secretly wondering if the Malfoy name was indeed in decline.

After what had seemed like hours of interrogation, but in reality, had been a mere ten minutes or so... Draco had learnt that Izzy, the traitorous barmaid, had seen him sending for the owl and that with a soul filled full with spite, she had betrayed him. However, voicing this opinion to Snape had only earned him a curl of the lip and a roll of the eyes.

Gone were the days when his Potion Master would treat him with his due respect... With Lucius no longer a figure of significance, of no more importance in the wizarding world, Draco had been forced to receive his admonishment like any ordinary young wizard. He soon found he did not like it and recollecting himself back to the present, Draco sighed. Severus seemed still deep in thought, he noted and with another sigh and he moved to go.

Snape's eyes snapped straight back to him. "And just where do you think you are going?" Snape enquired with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I was going to perform my toilette, if that is permitted..._sir?_" Draco replied, his tone sullen.

Ignoring the sullenness of his voice, Snape motioned him on. "Be quick Draco," he urged, "we will leave as soon as you have finished with your ablutions!" Then standing up quickly, Snape moved himself forwards the proprietors rooms.

Watching Snape's retreating back Draco opened his mouth to sigh dramatically, but stopped himself...with no one else in the room, his dramatics seemed unnecessary. Moving over to the cracked and grime stained washstand, he looked in to the mirror placed above. What he saw made him grimace.

His normally immaculate visage was ruined. His red-rimmed eyes looked back at him blearily. His hair was a tousled mess and his normally pale pallor had taken on a sickly hue. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed loudly, mortified by his reflection. There and then, Draco made a solemn vow to himself never to touch alcohol again.

Massaging his bloodless face, Draco wondered not for the first time, how on earth he had ended up like this. He was tired of his life and held no hope for the future. The secrets that Snape had told him yesterday had chilled him to his very core. If what Severus had said was true, Draco was in big trouble - with his life balancing precariously. With a sudden burst of temper, Draco slapped his hands to his head and dug his fingers, hard, into his temple.

Why had Emily not come...why? He had been so sure that she would. Last night he had sat in his rooms waiting, certain she would be with him soon. He had needed her last night, needed her comfort and warmth. Although he tried to constantly, convince himself that she meant little to him; his thoughts and deeds betrayed him. Berating himself severely, Draco closed his heart once more, to the notions of love, hope and trust. He had been a fool! He had been blind! His father had been right to teach him his harsh values. Trust was for fools, hope was false security and love was for the weak! Schooling his heart and mind, Draco looked back into the mirror. The perfect depiction of coldness stared back at him.

"This is me - this is who I am," he whispered quietly back to his reflection. In answer, his mirror image curled his top lip into a snarl. Draco smirked back and raised his eyebrows menacingly. "I am a Malfoy and will prevail!" And, with one final sneer, he finished his toilette quickly and made his way down to Snape.

Snape was downstairs, looking anxious. He had made all the arrangements and bribed the proprietors well. That they would keep their silence, Snape was certain. Satisfied with his mornings work, he waited anxiously for Draco to descend. When his young charge finally did come down the stairs to meet him, he failed to notice the subtle change in him. Too eager to be quickly on their way, Snape missed this important change. Touching Draco's shoulder lightly, he led him quickly out of the dingy hostilery and into the crisp, fresh, wintry air.

The day was bright, with a golden sun shining in a pale blue sky. Soft white clouds floated above them, hastened along by a biting winters wind. The dew on the grass had hardened into pure crystal, which glittered like diamonds under the suns strong beams. The trees along the roadside glistened brightly, their branches covered with winter's frost. It was a stark scene, a beautiful scene...yet both proud Slytherin's failed to notice.

"Come now Draco," Snape spoke quickly, his warm breath dancing on the cold wintry air. "We proceed to Scotland!"

Draco, mesmerised by his own thoughts, started at the sound of his voice. "Is _he_ in Scotland?" he queried, his expression blank.

Snape simply nodded.

"Then to Scotland we go!" Draco drawled nonchalantly, his silver eyes glittering maliciously.

The winter suits him well, Snape suddenly thought, looking into his charges youthful face. An aristocratic face made of fine lines and sharp features. Yes, indeed, the winter suited him well! After all, he was the son of a man made by winters chill... Then hastily, pushing aside disturbing thoughts, Snape turned his attention to the here and now.

"Come we must go quickly, we shall enter the tree's and Apparate! there where it's less open," Snape, instructed hurrying forward.

Draco watched Snape go, through narrowed eyes. His mind was a whirl with suppressed emotion and sinister thoughts. Dark desires tingled in his bones. Draco now had a secret of his own...a deadly secret! A secret he would share with no one. He felt half out of his mind and blinded by deadly ambition.

He was no saint riding forth to save the hapless virgin from the dragon. Oh no, not he...however, he now had a mission and he would see himself to the end of it with every sneaky, conniving bone in his body. Then pushing his thoughts aside, and putting them away safely in a little box in the back of his mind, he set out after Snape.

The two dark figures of the Slytherin's soon disappeared into the trees and where they had stood just moments before the distinct sound of two pops could be heard.

---

Emily and Harry both Apparated! suddenly in front of the Witches Brew Tavern, mere seconds after the two sought after Slytherin's had disappeared into nearby woodland.

"We better not of missed them Harry," Emily's voice scolded as she threw him one of her looks.

"Don't worry Em, it's still before seven, they wont be gone yet." Harry's weary voice replied.

Emily shot him a distrustful look and without another word set off towards the tavern. Harry, shaking his head tiredly, followed on behind her.

Both of them were tired and uncertain of what they would find both of them wished for different outcomes to their search.

On reaching the tavern, Emily pushed open the heavy door ushering Harry in before her. Harry stepped in and Emily followed, the both of them entering the unknown.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lies, Spies and Revelations**

_Chapter Fifteen_

"We better not of missed them Harry," Emily's voice scolded as she threw him one of her looks.

"Don't worry Em, it's still before seven, they wont of gone yet." Harry's weary voice replied.

Emily shot him a distrustful look and without another word set off towards the tavern. Harry, shaking his head tiredly, followed on behind her.

Both of them were tired and uncertain of what they would find. Both of them wished for different outcomes to their search.

On reaching the tavern, Emily pushed open the heavy door ushering Harry in before her. Harry stepped

in and Emily followed, the both of them entering the unknown.

---

Stepping over the threshold, Emily eyes scanned the ramshackle little tavern, which stood more or less empty. Only one or two people were sat at their breakfast however and neither resembled Snape nor Draco, much to Emily's disappointment. Emily's eyes flickered over towards the bar area and she caught sight of the doddery proprietor. Turning her head and nodding at Harry, Emily motioned him over towards the bar.

Harry dully followed.

On reaching the bar, Emily cleared her throat loudly. Suddenly unsure of what to say, she eyed Harry beseechingly. Instantly recognising Emily's hesitation, Harry took control of the situation. His Auror training kicked straight in and clearing his throat with an air of authority, he spoke.

"Excuse me sir, I'm here on urgent ministry business and would appreciate your help in certain matters."

The old proprietor merely stared back at him with his brow furrowed and mouth agape.

Harry tried again.

"Sir, I need to know vital information about some of your patrons; it is of the up most important that you aid us in our enquiries!"

"Um...er...now what exactly would ye be wanting to know? I can't be letting out confidential information out to just any bugger that walks in here ye know! I has to be keeping my patrons confidentiality."

"Please sir, if you would show us to a more private room we can proceed with these matters more discreetly. Now I promise everything you tell us will be kept confidential and only be heard by official ears, but if you really do insist on being quite so unhelpful I can assure you the ministry will not look kindly on this!"

"Are you threatening me laddy? I don't be appreciating your tone...are you accusing me of things? I'm just an honest man trying to earn me self an honest living..."

Emily drowned out the proprietors whining voice and her eyes narrowed as she watched the old boy speak. Something about him, about his words didn't quite ring true to her ears. She watched the old man closely as his eyes darted nervously from side to side and his yellowed tounge rasped constantly over his old dry cracked lips. Why is this man so nervous, she thought to herself shrewdly, as she studied the old boys face. Is he just a naturally nervy man or does he have something specific to hide? Emily rather believed the later was the real reason for the man's inappropriate jumpiness.

A hand touching gently on her shoulder broke Emily from her train of thoughts. Glancing up, she finally noticed the proprietor was walking away from them, making his way to a door on their left.

"Come on, Em," Harry whispered into her ear. "Let's follow the old coot, see what he has to tell us."

Emily shrugged Harry's hand gently from her shoulder and nodded curtly at him. "I don't trust him though Harry," she whispered to him, as they both followed the wrinkled old man. "I don't trust him at all!"

Harry nodded back at her with solemn eyes, answering her quietly. "I think you may be right, Em!"

---

Draco Malfoy was extremely irked. A light drizzle of rain had turned the crisp snow underfoot in to slush and the overhanging tree's let little light in from between their spindly branches. He was cold, he was miserable and he wanted the world to know. Trudging miserably through the greying sludge, Draco kicked out, angrily and uncharacteristically, at a passing field mouse. The poor mouse squeaked indignantly, as the wet mush landed on its fur and scurried away into the undergrowth. Draco watched the little mouse scurry away, eyeing it balefully as it went.

"Come now, Draco," Snape voice penetrated through his gloomy thoughts. "We have no time for such childish acts!"

Draco turned his baleful glare upon Snape. It was all his fault, he thought spitefully, if not a little childishly. Why on earth they were trudging through snowdrifts in the woods instead of Apparating to a nice warm inn, he could not imagine and Snape's explanation of a _need to be cautious_ did not satisfy him! Feeling thoroughly miserable and hard done by, he questioned Snape for the umpteenth time.

"So tell me, Severus, why we are travelling by foot through this treacherous woodland instead of Apparating ourselves to somewhere more...inviting."

On hearing this query one time to many, Snape's cool façade fell. Inhaling deeply and resolutely resisting the urge to use '_Silencio_' on him, Snape snapped out, "For the love of Merlin, Malfoy! Stop this unholy whinging! I have told you several times already that I sense things are...not to be what they seem. We must tread cautiously for I fear what lies ahead!"

"But, Severus, that's all very well and all," responded Draco, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "But, it's also extremely...vague?"

Snape turned to face Draco, his eyes suddenly deadly serious. "Do not question my motives, Draco," Snape uttered sharply and placed a forbidding hand on his shoulder. "I have been in many perilous situations over the last few years and as time passes one instinctively knows when misfortune is ahead..."

"Yes, but, Severus..."

"No, Draco, enough of these questions! They get us nowhere! We must now proceed with up most caution..." Snape stopped with his admonishment, when he took in the young Malfoy's expression. Draco looked little more than a child and, although his sulky expression made one want to strangle the brat, Snape felt a strange pity for the boy stir within him. Loosening the grip on his shoulder, Snape considered his next words carefully. "Draco, I know your current situation lays on you heavily..."

At these words, Draco snorted out contemptuously, cutting Snape off from his stream of words. "That is quite an understatement, Severus."

"Please, Draco," Snape attempted again, "bear with me. When the time comes, we will talk, we can find some answers, we can make out plans. But until we reach Hogwarts, let us move swiftly and..."

"Hogwarts! Did you mention Hogwarts?" Draco bellowed out unable to control his spiralling emotions.

Snape's face blanched at his slip of words. His tired and weary mind had let a fact of the up most import slip his normally tightly closed lips...

"You are definitely not getting me anywhere near that infernal place!" Draco continued to speak, completely unaware of his former potions master consternation. "In fact you might have just as well left me at Emily's place...instead of dragging me half way across the country..."

"With Potter's imminent arrival, it was impossible to leave you at Miss Carlisle's home..."

"What in Merlin's name has this to do with Potter?"

"My instructions are that Potter must not know of..."

"Whose instructions? Dumbledore's or the new Dark Lord's?"

"Dumbledore wishes Potter to remain unaware of certain facts for the time being..."

"Then as usual this mess is all down to Bloody-Saint-Potter?" Draco spat out, now fully infuriated!

Snape simply nodded. "Yes, that infernal boy always had bad timing."

Draco felt his blood begin to boil and his ire built its way to the surface. _Saint Bloody, Potter!_ It always came down to Bloody-Git-Head-Potter! Not only content with making his school days thoroughly miserable, Potter had helped put him in Azkaban, and now...now he had the audacity to drive him away from Emily! If it weren't for Potter, he would still be back in London making the most of Emily's charms! At that moment in time, he, Draco Malfoy, would gladly have throttled Harry Potter! The next time I see him, if I ever get to see him, Potter is dead! Dead as a doornail!

Severus Snape watched his charge, as old hatred consumed the young man's face. Draco's normally pale cheeks now burned furiously and his pale eyes glinted maliciously. Silver sparks of fury seemed to flicker within them, as the young man lost himself in thoughts of vengeance and reprisal.

Snape sighed wearily as he saw old hatred return to Draco's face. Searching deep inside himself for some form of assurance, he waited for some words of wisdom to spring forth, but none came. How could he, a man still battling against his own fears and prejudices, even begin to instruct his confused young man? And, as he stood and meditated, a twig snapped behind him.

Spinning around, as quick as a cat, he turned to see nothing amiss, but old instincts were suddenly alert and screaming at him. Grabbing Malfoy rather forcibly by the collar, he dragged him to the nearby undergrowth and pushing Draco before him, onto his hands and knees, he urged him forward and then fell to his own hands and knees and scrambled in after him.

Draco scrambled hurriedly through the tangled undergrowth; urged on by Snape who was right behind him. They both crawled swiftly and silently until Snape placed a restraining hand on Draco's back. Draco stopped instantly. Glancing backwards at Snape, he followed the man's eyes, which flickered to the side of them. Pressing his finger to his lips in an shushing gesture, Snape motioned with his head for Draco to move off to the side. Draco did as instructed and moved off to the right and after a few more minutes of crawling, he saw a small clearing appear up ahead. Twisting his head around, he looked questioningly back at Snape, silently asking him if this was the way forward. A quick affirmative nod from Snape sent him back on his way and he soon reached the clearing.

Scrambling into the clearing, Draco straightened himself back up. Mopping the drips of exertion from his brow, Draco took a moment to glance at his attire. It was filthy! A look of horror formed in his eyes and he visibly trembled in abhorrence. Just _look_ at me, he thought disgustedly to himself, Just bloody look! As he bemoaned the state of his clothes, Snape scrambled back into view.

"Would you just bloody look me," Draco exclaimed, just a little to loudly, as he saw Snape emerge from the undergrowth and then lowering his voice just a touch, "I hope there was a good reason for this little...fiasco!"

Snape frowned at the loudness of Draco's voice, shot him a warning look and moving further into the clearing, turned to address Draco.

"Insufferable brat," he muttered mutedly and straightening out his robes with a quick flick of the wrist, continued. "If you could just turn your attention from the state of your attire for one moment, you might learn that I neither enjoy scrambling through bushes like a field mouse, but certain situations call for speedy reactions!"

Draco eyed him circumspectly, while franticly dusting down his clothes. "Did you actually see anyone Severus? For I neither saw nor heard nothing!" he enquired haughtily, hoping that his underlying breathlessness would not betray the fear, which had arisen in his rapidly beating heart.

"I saw no one, Draco," Snape replied and, before the young man could deliver his inevitably sarcastic response, he promptly continued in solemn tones. "However, I have learnt, in often the most unfortunate of manners, that eyes and ears are not enough in treacherous times! For many a long year now, I have found myself walking many perilous paths and from sheer former folly and extreme foolhardiness, I have moved onto greater understanding!"

"In war, Draco, and in precarious times, one must rely on ones instincts and higher intellect! So although I saw no one, Draco, although I heard not a single breath, I decided that it was for the best not to risk the chance of me being wrong, as I have done, to much sorrow and grief, in the past..."

Draco lowered his eyes, suitably chastised by Snape's heartfelt words. His former Professor was a man who talked little of his feelings, or of his own personal experiences, and this little outpouring of his had visibly shaken Draco. Careful not to upset this enigma of a man, Draco cast aside his petty grievances, asking him calmly, "So, Severus, what do we do now?"

Severus opened his closed meditating eyes and removed his folded hands from his face. Looking into Draco's now earnest face, he inhaled deeply. Pausing for a moment before replying, he rubbed at his aching temples.

Draco waited respectfully for his reply...

"Next, Draco, I will go back there and check for any clue or sign of an intruder, you will stay here. I shall be no more than twenty minutes, so please stay put and try to keep yourself occupied!" Snape replied, finally deciding on a course of action. Scrutinizing his young ward intently, he searched his face for any sign of rebellion, but saw none. Draco was finally showing the sense and self-preservation his father had installed in him. On seeing he would get no protestations, Snape readied himself. "Now, Draco, keep your head low for Merlin's sake and at any sign of trouble send up a spark with your wand."

Draco stroked Emily's wand almost tenderly and silently nodded his assent. Things were rapidly spiralling out of control in his life, Draco acknowledged, so now it was best for all that he complied and let Snape take control of this situation. Motioning Snape away with a dismissive flick of the wrist, Draco leant his back against a nearby tree trunk, sat, and waited.

Snape, on seeing the boy offered no resistance, set off on his way. His heart held little hope for the future and a part of him wondered if this whole mission was of no worth. Nevertheless, pushing all his doubt's aside, he set off once more into the unknown. He had no need for hope anyway, only the need for some form of redemption and clemency kept pushing him forward.

Draco watched Snape depart through thinly veiled eyes. At last, he thought to himself. Sometime to myself, sometime to think. Taking advantage of the quietness that surrounded him, he let his mind wonder. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he leaned forward and rested his head on his knees. Weariness overtook his body and his mind wandered backwards, to days past. His thoughts took him back to his childhood, his father and on to Hogwarts before finally settling on Emily.

Really, that girl would just not leave his thoughts alone, he mused as her pretty face filled his mind.

Lost in his musings, he barely heard the simple pop! of someone Apparating close by...

...and, suddenly alert, he reached for his wand, pointing it towards the cloaked figure that now stood mere inches away from him. The cloaked person started on seeing him sat there and with a hex ready on his lips, Draco readied himself to yell out his curse.

The hooded person sized up the situation quickly and throwing back their hood, whispered back at him anxiously. "Stop, Draco! It's me... I mean no harm! Don't hurt me! Don't you remember your old best friend?"

On hearing an old familiar voice, Draco hesitated and, still pointing his wand directly at the unknown person, looked straight into the eyes of an old, familiar friend.

"Well, what do we have here?" Draco finally drawled out slowly, after studying the person who stood in front of him intently. Not lowering his wand for an instant, he continued in a mocking tone, "So, what brings you to this part of the woods... Zabini?"

---

Emily stood looking at Harry with frustrated eyes. "Well that didn't go too well, did it, Harry?" Emily stated simply.

Sitting down across from her, Harry nodded his head distractedly. "No, not really, Em," Harry responded, stating the obvious. "But we really can't do much without official ministry backing."

"But he was here," wailed Emily, totally frustrated with their lack of progress. "I know he was! Why won't the old codger tell us?"

"Probably because they bribed him," Harry muttered under his breath, steeling himself for Emily's reaction to his words. In Harry's honest opinion, Emily had become extremely volatile of late. It seemed that every small problem they tumbled across, she would lay it at Harry's feet.

Emily felt her anger kindle at Harry's last words, but before she let her temper fly at him for the umpteenth time that day, she inhaled deeply and pulled herself back together. After all, the man's unhelpfulness was not Harry's fault and Harry's words, though unpleasant, were most likely true.

So, instead of flying off the handle for what seemed like the millionth time, Emily simply pulled up a chair. She would not let him forget that missing the two Slytherins was his fault entirely; no, she would no do that! However, she saw no point in letting her anger get the better of her. Now they had to talk, had to discuss how they were to proceed.

"So, Harry," she spoke with a sigh, leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin on her hands. "What do we do next?"

Harry looked at her and blinked nervously. "Um...eat breakfast?" Harry suggested quickly, bracing himself for the impending explosion.

Emily's temper hit the roof!

"Eat breakfast! Eat bloody breakfast, Harry!?" Emily ranted, letting her emotions free. "Is that all you can think about? Your bloody stomach! For the sake of everything good and holy, Harry! What are we going to do?"

Harry leant forward and tried to grasp Emily's failing hands. "Please, Emily, please calm down," Harry spoke softly as he tried to pacify her. "We need to eat, if we are to run around the country side in search of one sneaky git and one former snarky Potions Master, believe me Emily we will need sustenance! All the sustenance we can get!"

Emily stopped her hands from flailing and, taking several deep calming breaths, lowered herself back into her chair. Still glaring daggers at Harry, Emily had to concede that Harry had a valid point, but Merlin! She hated Harry for being right!

Suddenly feeling the urgent need for fresh air to clear her now aching head, Emily stood quickly and accidentally sent her chair flying backwards across the stone floor. As it slid along it emitted a horrid screeching sound, which drew all eyes in the room towards the fighting pair. Completely unaware of all eyes upon her from the now burgeoning clientele, Emily bit out at Harry through gritted teeth, "I'm going outside now Harry, I need to clear my head," and with that Emily strode purposely across the inn and out of the door.

Harry, left alone with the weight of all curious eyes upon, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Even after all these years of celebrity, Harry did not care for and still deeply disliked having people stare at him. Letting his eyes drop and squirming uncomfortably in his chair once again, Harry's eyes spotted yesterdays edition of The Quibbler laying on the opposite side of the table. Quickly reaching for it, Harry sighed an inaudible sigh of relief, glad of an excuse to hide himself from prying eyes. Picking up the paper, the headline suddenly caught Harry's undivided attention.

**The Key of Loth is Missing!**

Ministry insiders say that this strange

turn of events is nothing to

worry about, but we here at

The Quibbler say, That a Key

that is said to release the

fiery Demons from Hell Itself, is

indeed something to worry about!

An expert on ancient artefacts today

told us of the Key's Horrific

History! It is said that whom

ever holds the key, he told

us in a hushed whisper, has

the power to control all of

Demon kind! At these words our...

Intrigued and suddenly alert, Harry eyes quickly scanned the article. Something about this article had awoken his suspicion. Firstly, ordering his breakfast from the proprietor, who had suddenly appeared by his side, Harry then spread out the newspaper out in front of him. Immersing himself once again in the composition, Harry soon found himself engrossed.

Emily stood outside and let the biting wind chill her. The stinging wind whipped through her hair, sending it rippling out onto the brisk breeze. Emily stood stock-still, buffeted by the wind, and with hands thrust deeply into pockets, she breathed in the crisp sharp air. How breathtaking it is to be alone with the wind blustering around you, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation. How liberating this made one feel! What a wondrous sensation of freedom it awoke!

Absorbed in her own thoughts, Emily failed to notice as a buxom, blonde girl quickly rounded the corner of the inn and hurried on over towards her.

---

Izzy's inquisitiveness had awakened when she saw the strange bickering couple appear in the early hours of the morning. Overhearing the dark haired boy vague words about ministry business and dimly the boy's subtle threats, Izzy's curiosity had been piqued. When the odd twosome had disappeared behind the door with old man Nobby, her boss, Izzy had felt no qualms in pressing her to the door.

Thank heavens for the highly-strung brown haired girl, she had thought as the girl beyond the door voice had raised and had informed Izzy of the duo's mission. So the aristocratic twerp and his vampiric companion were in trouble was they...and old Nobby was protecting them! Merlin they must of paid old Nobby well for his silence!"

Izzy did not considered herself a vindictive girl by any means; but the way the silver haired young gentleman had pushed her away so dismissively, the night before, had hurt her deeply. After a few hours of titillating fun, he had just pushed her away and looked at her if she was nothing! Looked down on her from that snooty nose of his and Izzy was still licking her wounds.

"I'll tell them," Izzy muttered away to herself as she started her daily tasks. "I'll tell them what I saw...I'll tell them that the snob and his companion had disappeared into the woods just minutes before they arrived. That'll get them into trouble; I'll make sure the snooty git gets what's coming to him!"

...and with that thought still in mind, Izzy waited patiently for her opportunity to arrive. An hour and a half later, Izzy's opportunity came. On seeing the brown-haired girl get up and quickly leave the inn, Izzy scampered around to the kitchens and exited through the back door.

Here's my chance, she thought to herself as she swiftly rounded the corner and saw Emily stood close by. Izzy scurried over to her and cleared her throat noisily.

"Miss," she spoke politely, remembering her manners. "Sorry if I'm being a nuisance miss, but I heard that you are looking for someone...and I have some information for you"

---

Startled out of her thoughts, Emily spun round, wide-eyed, and faced the red-cheeked girl. "Pardon," Emily questioned excitedly. "Did you say you had information on Draco...?"

Yes, that was the toff's name...I remember now, Izzy thought spitefully, and nodded her head empathically towards Emily.

"Do you know where he is? Where he went? Oh, please do tell me," cried Emily eagerly and with her eyes gleaming happily, she stepped closer towards the blonde girl, eager to hear what she had to say.

---

Draco eyed Zabini warily, never once taking his eyes or wand off him.

Zabini stared back at him, wide-eyed and speechless. Seeing Draco Malfoy, sitting there in front of him had come to quite a shock to his already fragile nerves. Licking his lips nervously, he gently cleared his bone-dry throat. "M-Malfoy," he stammered rather uncharacteristically. "Wh -Why aren't you in London?"

"I believe that I asked of your whereabouts' first Zabini! Now why not just tell me what you're doing here?"

Blaise's face seemed to blanche. "I can't do that Malfoy," Blaise rushed out and Draco noticed Blaise's hands twisting his robes into knots.

Extremely nervous...nervous and afraid, Draco thought to himself, his acute brain springing into action. Now why on earth would Zabini be scared of me?

Then swiftly changing his tactics he threw another question at him, "What are you so afraid of, Zabini? Surely, it isn't of me! Why would you, a former friend, be afraid of me? Now I repeat myself, Zabini...who are you afraid..."

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy, I'm afraid for you! I think you should head back to London, it's not safe here, not _safe _in the north!"

"And why's that, Zabini? Why is it _not _safe? What do you know? Are you threatening me or..."

"No, it's not a threat, Draco; it's a warning! You don't need to be here, you would be safer back in London, under that Carlisle girl's charge!"

Draco's brow furrowed at Blaise's last words and he studied him thoughtfully. So, Blaise knew about his supposedly current whereabouts in London, did he? Now that indeed gave him something to think on! A warning, Zabini had told him...now why would Zabini be warning him. Things definitely didn't add up and he was eager to find out more.

Back in Hogwarts, he and Zabini had been friendly...never the greatest of friends, but friendly. There had never been any animosity between them and no struggles for power. Blaise had seemed happy just to go on living in the shadows, never voicing any strong opinion on what or even who, he believed it.

Blaise's political leanings had never been found out, and the boy himself had seemed content with watching on from the sidelines as Draco plotted, schemed and planned many a people's downfall. Of course these were only boyish pranks for the most part, tricks that he played to gain his standing in Slytherin. However, whereas most of his fellow students had often shown signs of jealousy and spite, Zabini had never shown the slightest sign of revolt, seemingly content with his lot. Which was an odd quality indeed, in the mainly ambitious house of Slytherin?

And now here Zabini stood in front of him again, apparently deeply concerned for his welfare.

Still sceptical of Blaise's motives, Draco decided to question him more closely. Blaise was obviously scared or something, or someone and Draco wanted to find out who. Moulding his features into an indecipherable mask, Draco began his questioning.

"So, Zabini," he enquired casually, "Who do your current alliances lie with?"

Blaise started at Draco's question, as if he had been jolted from his thoughts. Raising his hand to his collar and twisting it nervously, Blaise answered him quietly with a question of his own.

"How much do you know, Draco?"

Draco's mouth turned up into dismissive sneer and then pulling his lips into a knowing smirk, he decided to play along with Zabini. A short and simple answer would not harm the situation, he thought to himself, his cunning mind quickly realising that his answer would most definitely bring out a telling reaction in Zabini.

Then masking his face in misleading, benign smile, Draco answered in his best deceitful drawl, "What do you know of the new Dark Lord, Blaise, what do you know of my fa..."

However, his words were cut off as the snapping of a twig nearby caused him a moment's hesitation.

That was all the time that Zabini needed and, within a single skip of a heartbeat, Zabini was gone, leaving Draco with only the resonance of a distinct pop, ringing in his ears. Shooting to his feet, Draco was up within a split second. Muttering curses and obscenities at the newly vacated patch of air in front of him, Draco was incensed beyond belief. Another twig snapped behind him and Draco spun on his heels, wand held aloft, to see Snape re-enter the clearing.

Snape held a harried expression on his normally taut face and a pulse twitched nervously at the corner of his mouth. As he entered the clearing, Snape's eyes darted anxiously from side to side before finally coming to rest on Draco. With his jaw held tightly, he stalked purposely towards Draco, demanding as he approached.

"Who was here? Whom were you talking to? What in Merlin's name has happened?"

Moreover, as a murderous looking Snape come within reach of him, all that Draco could do was throw his head back and let out an eerie, hollow laugh!

"Oh, Severus," an unabashed Draco finally managed to choke out derisively. "You've just missed all the fun!"

---

An excitable Emily, heaved open the door of The Witches Inn Tavern and speeding her way over towards Harry, breathlessly threw herself into the chair beside him.

"Oh, Harry," Emily gushed out at him animatedly, as a bemused Harry raised his bright green eyes from the paper in front of him and into her happily sparkling eyes. "He's been spotted, he was here! We are on the right track, Harry, we'll find him soon, of that I'm sure!"

Then throwing her arms around his neck, Emily hugged him tightly, almost cutting off his air supply, and unable to suppress an indulgent smile, Harry untangled her arms from around his neck, and smiled wryly back at her.

Emily was such a contradiction of emotions, Harry thought to himself as he looked into her happy face.

One minute she could be in an unfathomable rage, and in the next she would be blissfully happy! Undoubtedly, this made her great fun to be around, but it could also be very tiring. Unhappy with the fact that the reason for Emily's current state of bliss was Malfoy, Harry felt a spiteful urge to deflate her mood. Harry was by no means a cruel person, but the thought of Emily being close to Malfoy that inflamed his blood. Not quite sure as to why he had this violent reaction, Harry put his irrational feelings down to old schoolboy rivalries, if it indeed that was it.

"Isn't it just fantastic, Harry, we're on the right track." Emily's still buoyant voice broke through his thoughts and echoing in his ears, pulled him back to the present. Harry nodded unenthusiastically back at her with a small smile on his lips. Then taking hold of one of her hands, his face turned serious.

"Emily," he told her hesitantly, motioning towards the paper laid in front of him. "I think you should take a look at this!"

Emily took in his now solemn expression and, leaning over to look at the paper, glanced up at Harry, asking, "What is it, Harry?"

"Just read it, please, Emily," Harry spoke in a hushed tone. "I think it might be of importance."

Emily glanced up again at his vivid green eyes and, on seeing their pleading expression, nodded at him.

"Okay then, Harry, I'll read," she answered him and, without another word, she began to read.


	16. Chapter 16

**Encounters at the Lamb and Slaughter**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Isn't it just fantastic Harry, we're on the right track." Emily's still buoyant voice broke through his thoughts and, echoing in his ears, pulled him back to the present. Harry nodded unenthusiastically back at her with a small smile on his lips. Then taking hold of one of her hands, his face turned serious. "Emily," he told her hesitantly, motioning towards the paper laid in front of him. "I think you should take a look at this!"

Emily took in his now solemn expression and, leaning over to look at the paper, glanced up at Harry, asking, "What is it Harry?"

"Just read it please Emily," Harry spoke in a hushed tone. "I think it might be of importance."

Emily glanced up again at his vivid green eyes and, on seeing their pleading expression, nodded at him. "Ok then Harry, I'll read," she answered him and, without another word, she began to read.

---

Emily perused the paper quickly, her eyes widening as she read. Finally, after reading the last line, she lifted her eyes to Harry. "And you think this may be important because..."

Harry shook his head at Emily, "I don't know, Em!" he exclaimed. "I just don't know, but something tells me that this is important! Who would want to steal that artefact?"

"Maybe it's just a common thief, who took a chance on stealing it," interrupted Emily eagerly, then lowering her voice and her eyes narrowing in concentration, continued more quietly, "or maybe someone with more sinister reasons?"

"That's just it, Emily," Harry whispered back, leaning in closer to her so no one could overhear their conversation. He then pushed his sliding glasses back up his nose and shielding the side of his face with his hand, he continued in a speculative whisper. "What sort of person would want such an item? I mean The Key is considered a dangerous artefact; it was heavily warded. I just can't see an ordinary sneak thief breaking into get it...I think whoever wanted it, wanted it for a - purpose and - probably for an ominous purpose!"

Emily listened carefully to Harry's words, her quick mind soon jumping to an inevitable conclusion and voicing her newly formed opinion aloud, she spoke out contemplatively. "You mean someone like the new Dark Lord -- don't you, Harry?"

Harry simply nodded his head in reply, his bright green eyes glowing intently at her from behind his black rimmed glasses.

"We should contact Luna!" Emily suddenly exclaimed loudly, from out of the blue. "Yes, that's it - we'll floo Luna. She will help us."

Harry blinked back at Emily bemusedly. _Luna?_ Harry thought to himself, perplexed. Why on earth would they need to talk to Luna? How could Luna help them? What on earth was going through Emily's brain?

Harry sometimes wondered about Emily. The way her mind worked constantly baffled him and he sometimes got the distinct feeling Emily often confused even herself. Emily was a bright girl, true. Nevertheless, her ever-changing moods and bizarre thought process made her an - taxing person to be around at times. Once, when Emily and Harry had still been together, Emily had told him that her mother had called it, being a bit of a drama queen. However, Emily had told him she preferred to call it, being spontaneous. Harry thought that really, the best word to some up Emily was - guileless, for despite her intelligence and really, she held more than enough common sense in that animated brain of hers, Emily often came over as childlike. Not so much as she was innocent or naive, but that she was terribly open and honest with her feelings and opinions.

Emily's voice calling him brought him abruptly back from of his thoughts. His eyes unglazed and pulling himself back to the present, he began to focus on Emily's words.

"I know what you're thinking Harry," Emily was saying. "But think about it please, it really does make sense! Luna's father is the owner of 'The Quibbler' and Luna would probably have some inside information on things. Plus Luna is terribly clever and just has a really unusual way of looking at things - and I just know, let's just say I have a feeling, that she would be a great help to us and..."

Emily's voice trailed off as she looked at Harry's blank eyed face. "Are you listening to me, Harry?" she asked him rather sharply, wondering if he had heard a single word she had said.

Harry nodded to show that he had understood her, hesitated and then slowly opened his mouth to speak. Harry knew that Emily wouldn't like what he had to say, so he silently steeled himself for her reaction. "Emily," he finally said, keeping his voice low. "I think we should contact the ministry."

Emily just stared at him, her forehead wrinkled into a frown and Harry hurried on to avoid the disappointment in her eyes. "Really, Emily, think about it," He continued. "We have nothing much to go on here and the Ministry would help us...or we at least could owl Hermione."

By the end of his little speech, Emily's frown had lessened, but the disappointment still showed in her eyes. "Why, Harry," she asked him softly. "Why bring the ministry in just yet? We have no real concrete evidence and as soon as they were involved they would take me from the case, even possibly resulting in me losing my job - why, Harry?"

Harry ploughed on, avoiding her unhappy eyes. "Because, Emily, I simply can't think of how we are going to proceed. We have little to no evidence on where the gruesome twosome are heading to...and the only solid thing we have to go on is The Key and, well - the ministry knows plenty about that and could help us..."

"Help you," Emily interceded sharply. "Help you, Harry, not me! You are their golden boy, not me. Oh no, I'm one hundred percent certain that as soon as they find out about my involvement their mouths will remain firmly shut."

"But, Em, Hermione would help, she's clever! She would be a great help to us..."

"As much as I love Hermione, Harry, I know for certain as soon as she found out about Snape and Malfoy's involvement, she would inform higher ministry members."

Harry thought on this for a moment, concluding that Emily was right on this point. However, Harry desperately wanted to contact Hermione. Hermione had been one of his best friends for years now and when sticky situations arose around Harry, her intelligence and support had become invaluable. Harry had definitely, over the passing years, come to depend heavily on Hermione's good advice. He needed to speak with her badly, but what Emily had said was only too true. When Hermione heard about the missing Slytherins, she would most definitely inform the higher authorities. Harry let out a heavy sigh, uncertain of how to proceed.

Emily, sensing his hesitation, decided to press forward her point. "Anyway, Harry, would it really hurt to talk with Luna first? You never know, we may find out something invaluable - something more solid. We may even get a clue about their whereabouts; a little more time here may change things completely. Think on it, Harry, one morning is hardly anytime at all, if you think about it. Let's give it an extra day or so and, I promise, if we find nothing at all in a couple of day's time - I will come back willingly to the ministry with you..."

Emily broke off to watch Harry's compteplative expression and, sensing imminent victory, pressed on some more. "It would mean so much to me to find Malfoy, for many reasons, Harry. Firstly, the ministry laid this at my door, literarily! - and I feel a certain reasonability to find him. Plus, Harry, this is the first adventure I have ever been involved in..."

"Adventure isn't all it's made out to be, Emily," Harry interjected a little sourly. "People get hurt, die even, it's not all fun and games, Em."

"I know that, Harry," Emily almost wailed back at him. "I'm not stupid, I'm not being foolhardy! However, can't you see, I just want to be involved somehow. I'm sick and tired of being ignored and overlooked. Can't a girl have a little adventure and mystery in her life?"

"A mystery called Malfoy," Harry grumbled under his breath, throwing Emily a guarded look. "Is that what you mean, Em?"

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed heavily in exasperation. Harry would just not let this go, she thought wearily to herself. However, she was not going to let Harry know her true feelings on Malfoy, no, not just yet. Emily still had a lot of working out to do on that front herself. Sighing shakily again, Emily decided to go on with caution.

"Harry," she told him firmly. "I know you hate Malfoy and I know that, for some reason, you think I have some feelings for him; but I assure you Harry, that as soon as I know my own feelings for the bloody ferret, I will tell you immediately. Right now though, I must confess, my feelings are mostly ones of murder and other very villainous things."

Emily finished her words with an impish grin, which managed to pull a genuine smile to Harry's lips.

_Typical_, thought Emily, somewhat amused. Mention Malfoy and murder in the same sentence and Harry was suddenly cheerful again! Hiding a very amused smile, Emily widened her eyes into her most irresistible look (or so Emily thought) and asked Harry very sweetly, "So, Harry, what do you say?"

Harry blinked, sighed and silently conceded on seeing Emily's pleading eyes. Although he thought the best plan was to seek out Hermione, Harry knew that a day or two more would hurt no one and he also knew that conceding to Emily would make life a little easier for him - at least for the moment. Silently forming his own plans, he nodded his assent to Emily. "Ok then ,Emily," he finally agreed. "We'll give it a few more days..."

Emily's eyes lit up and, squealing with joy, she threw her arms once again around Harry's neck. "Oh thank you, Harry! Thank you so much," she breathed happily into his neck, making the hairs on his nape prickle and stand up.

"That's alright, Emily," Harry replied rather self-effacingly, feeling suddenly abashed as butterflies unexpectedly awoke in his stomach.

Completely unaware of Harry's newly awoken feelings, Emily pulled away from him and gave him a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry trembled inside. Then pulling him into a tight, little hug again Emily breathed out yet another, "Thank you." Harry savoured the moment and, patting Emily's back awkwardly, enjoyed Emily's sweet scent and delicious touch.

Then all too soon, Emily was gone, leaving Harry with a strangely empty feeling. Rubbing at his newly throbbing temple, Harry watched as Emily almost skipped her way to the bar. On reaching the bar, Emily called over old Nobby to her, asking him non-to discreetly, if she could use his floo system for it was a matter of the uppermost urgency! Harry watched on as old Nobby nodded his agreement and led Emily away to the room they had been in just an hour before and as Emily disappeared into the back room, Harry began to plot devices of his own.

---

"Who was here? Whom were you talking to? What in Merlin's name has happened?" Snape snapped out sharply as he moved purposely over towards Draco, only to be cut off by Draco's chilling laughter.

"Oh, Severus," his shameless charge mocked him derisively. "You've just missed all the fun..."

Snape's face turned thunderous and anger sparked in his narrowed eyes. "Do not dare to mock me," he warned in low, dangerous tones. "Now tell me what has occurred, you impudent boy."

Draco was unused to being scolded by Severus in such a manner; in fact, as Draco remembered well; it was the manner he used to use on Potter and Draco was greatly incensed by this fact. Hiding his anger behind an impeccable Malfoy façade, Draco drawled out quietly, "I was merely stating, _Severus,_ that you seem to have missed the fun again. Tell me please, does your protection towards your charges always go this well? I must say, I do believe that even that ditz of a girl, Carlisle, could have done a better job of it..." Draco abruptly broke off his words on seeing Snape's face change drastically.

His eyes narrowed into the smallest of slits and his face turned pale. His lips pulled tight and almost disappeared into a thin line. Two pinpricks of colour burned high on his cheeks and, on seeing his taut expression, Draco knew he had overstepped the mark - and by a few thousand miles by the look of things.

Draco somehow knew that he had just managed to injure Snape in some terrible way. His words had been stupid and harmful and he had somehow managed to change something vital in their tentative relationship, of that he was sure. Draco thought that maybe he had lost Severus' respect and this for some unknown reason, smarted him terribly.

Draco held little respect, within himself, for anyone - and apart from the former respect, he had held for his then faultless father, Severus was the only significant other who had earned it. Draco knew he had to rectify the situation quickly, before the damage became un-repairable. Pushing aside his famous Malfoy pride and, taking comfort from the fact that his father would abhor what he was going to do, Draco apologised. "Sorry, Severus," he stated simply, hoping his sincerity would shine through.

His apology was a simple, short sorry and it touched Severus, who caught the authenticity of his words. He suddenly realised, just how much that Draco had really changed. A year or so ago, wild horses could not of dragged such honest words from the boys lips and Snape secretly wondered if the Carlisle girl had something to do with this? In many ways Draco was still so very like his father; selfish, conniving and gave little thought to others and their feelings. However, Draco had now visibly softened and showed signs of a newly found maturity - and with maturity came a more astute side of him. His father would very well delight in the newly found prudence his son now showed, but Snape very much doubted that Lucius would applaud the newly found humanity that came with it. Then, clearing his head of such useless musings, Snape snapped back to life.

"Apology accepted, Draco," he told the boy dryly with a small, yet sincere smile on his lips. "Now come, please tell me what has occurred?"

Draco, pleased that the damage seemed to be intercepted, proceeded to tell him all without pause.

"And you're quite sure it was, Zabini?" Snape questioned for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes, Severus," Draco answered wearily again, wondering when the questions would stop. "I'm quite sure. Azkaban did not addle my ability to recognise old friends." Draco found, that now weary from too many questions, he could not keep the mockery from his voice.

Snape ignored the boys tone and continued. "And you said he gave you warning. - Do you trust him?"

"Yes and no," Draco rejoined shortly, answering the two questions at once.

Snape stopped and meditated, while Draco couldn't resist rolling his tired eyes.

"Then to Knarlesdale we must go at once!" Snape concluded abruptly.

"Knarlesdale?" Draco questioned dubiously, narrowing his eyes. "Isn't that near Scotland?"

"Yes," Snape retorted promptly, "and we must Apparate there immediately..."

"No!" Draco snapped back sullenly, finally reaching the Malfoy limit. "No way! I'm not going..."

"Malfoy," warned Snape cautiously.

"I'm not going, Severus and you can't make me," Draco continued and not caring if he sounded like a spoilt child, continued with his infantile rant. "I've been dragged away from a perfectly nice dwelling place, been told the new Dark Lord is after me, forced to spend the night in the worst inn in England, fell asleep in a chair, only to wake up with the pounding head from hell! Yes, Severus, I know that bit is my own fault!" Draco admitted on seeing Snape's eyebrow raise sardonically at him, but carried on with his rant anyway, needing to be heard.

"However, you can't blame for that, any normal person would have done the same thing. Also, not content with the abject misery I already had to put up with, you then proceed to take me away from the worse inn in Britain, which was at least some form of shelter, and drag me through the worse marsh land imaginable, on the coldest, wettest day of the year, before the bloody cock had time to crow. I've had to crawl though brambles, cope with a Death Eater attack! My clothes are absolutely ruined!" (This thought made Draco want to kick the nearest someone - hard!) "Moreover, I'm sick and tired of it all! I want a bed! I want some clean clothes and most of all I want..." However, Draco didn't finish this and left his final requirement unspoken, needing this essential need of his to remain his alone.

Snape stood and watched his young charge rant away with his eyebrows raised sceptically. However, as the rant went on, he felt pity for the boy stir within him. Heeding an instinctive feeling in his bones, that any immediate danger had passed, Snape swiftly decided to let the boy have his way on this point. So, when Draco's tantrum had come to an abrupt halt, Snape's decision was already made.

Nodding his compliance to a momentarily stunned Draco, Snape agreed promptly, if not a little caustically. "I will concede to your wishes on this matter, Draco, for I see no immediate danger ahead. There is a homely inn in a near by town that I'm quite sure will meet to your high standards. It is a few hours walk away, so if you are willing to concur with these arrangements, I suggest we move on swiftly."

Draco, uncharacteristically lost for words, simply nodded his acquiescence.

"Then let us be on our way," requested Snape and turned to leave without a moment's hesitation...

...and thanking his lucky stars, an almost satisfied Draco followed.

---

At first, Emily and Harry had walked to the nearby town of Otley, quite contented. The sun had shone brightly overhead, spreading its golden beams over a perfect winter's day. They had chattered away, eagerly, about their forthcoming plans and their hopes for the immediate future; discussing everything that had happened on that very eventful morning. Well Emily had chatted and Harry had listened.

However, the day had turned to drizzle and the sun decided to hide behind the stormy grey clouds, leaving Harry and Emily to walk along in a dark and dismal twilight. The day was dull, the sky glowered gloomily and storm clouds above threatened them ominously with an imminent down pouring of rain.

The night seemed to have crept slowly upon them and it was not yet even three thirty in the afternoon. England's short wintry days, showed no love for the weary travellers and, instinctively, the pair huddled closer together for warmth and for companionship - and as they trudged on tiredly and silently, they both naturally turned to their own thoughts. Emily's thoughts turned instinctively to Draco, as Harry started to review the happenings of that day's eventful morning.

Harry recalled how Emily had hastened out of the back room, all bright eyed and excited. She had told him that Luna was indeed coming and that she had promised them ample new information. She said that she knew hidden secrets that would turn our hair white; Emily had told him while giggling into the crook of his neck. The truth of the matter was that Emily was an extremely tactile person when happy, which normally wouldn't have bothered Harry in the slightest. However, in the light of _certain_ new revelations, Emily's little touches had left Harry - uncomfortable.

Moreover, as Emily had chattered on about the arrangements that she and Luna had come to, Harry felt the first stirrings of guilt flutter around in his stomach. Harry now had a secret. A secret he knew would displease Emily tremendously - or could even cause her pain. Harry hated keeping secrets. Hated having to be sneaking, but unfortunately, he had felt that the current situation had called for secrecy.

So, as Emily had given him the details on how they were to meet Luna in The Lamb and Slaughter, at the nearby town of Otley. Harry had begun to feel the guilt nibble constantly at his insides. Then, when Emily finally had arisen to ask the old proprietor for the directions, Harry had begun to question exactly what he had done.

On the face of it, owling Hermione didn't really seem to be the biggest crime in the world, but underneath it all, Harry knew that this was the last thing Emily would want him to do. But, honestly, he thought to himself. Hermione would know exactly what to do. In fact, Hermione excelled in these situations and he could not ignore the fact that he wanted Hermione involved in this. She was his friend after all. A friend who had seen him through many a bad time, a friend who he had every right to get in touch with, a friend who would be very helpful right now and Harry was going to defend his decision, even if it did mean upsetting Emily. After all, the only reason why Emily did not want Hermione involved was Malfoy.

And, with that thought held in mind, Harry's blood had begun to boil!

The question that burning inside of him was - was Emily falling for Malfoy? Whenever the subject was broached, Emily would avoid answering in any concise form or manner. However, no matter how she twisted, turned and changed the subject, Harry knew this - he knew that Emily was chasing after Malfoy. Her eyes told him so! However, the other question that haunted Harry was - why?

Harry had never made any bones about hating Malfoy. In fact, it sometimes almost seemed as if he had been born to hate him. Form the moment Harry had first met him in 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', it had been hatred at first sight! From the very beginning, Malfoy's attitude and demeanour had irritated him madly and as their years through Hogwarts had progressed, so had their mutual hatred.

Harry could sum up Malfoy in five words exactly - and often did. He was a bullying, arrogant, smirking, bloody ferret, whose ability to annoy the hell out of Harry had never once lessened and now it seemed that Emily - that his Emily wanted him - and Harry was none too pleased.

Therefore, it now fell down to him, to get Emily out of danger, back to London and as far away from Draco as possible. The closer to Draco they got, the nearer he came to losing Emily for good. Harry halted mid-thought, startled by the intensity of his ponderings. _How on earth had his feelings for Emily gotten so intense, so quickly?_ Even when they had been together, Harry had not felt this way about her.

Yes, he had liked her very much, finding her a fun person to be with. However, when Emily had broken it off, Harry had accepted it meekly, feeling little to no resentment and he had felt that Emily's reasons for the break-up had been more than reasonable. In short, Harry acknowledged his secrecy and lack of trust had damaged the relationship and, to tell the truth, he had been nowhere near to heartbroken. He had liked her, yes. Yet, when it had come down to the crunch, he had known that he had felt no true love for her - until now - that is.

Harry had no idea why these new emotions had come over him and neither did he care. All Harry wanted to do was relish in his feelings, and get Emily far away from Malfoy as soon as possible. The time for questions would come later. Harry hoped, with all his heart, that Hermione would send Hedwig back with a message soon. Hermione would know what to do, would know how to get Emily back to London and as soon as they had met up with Luna, Harry could get Emily safely back to London. _And then I can have Emily all to myself_, Harry thought slyly, letting his Slytherin side shine through.

Abruptly, Emily speaking his name shook him from his thoughts. "Harry," Emily cried. "Look, I think we're almost there, I think that's The Lamb and Slaughter."

Harry looked ahead of him and saw dim, glowing golden lights, shining softly ahead of him. Yes indeed, Emily was right. They were undeniably nearly there. Harry then came to an abrupt decision; he would tell Emily how he felt. In addition, taking hold of her arm gently, he turned her to face him.

"What is it, Harry? What's wrong?" Emily asked him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I need to speak with you, Emily," Harry answered softly; "There is something you need to know..."

Emily looked into his now solemn, green eyes, nodded and spoke to him quietly. "Go on then, Harry, tell me," she urged gently, her curiosity was now awakened and she wondered what it was that Harry needed so urgently to tell her.

Harry looked down at Emily, cleared his dry throat and began to speak.

---

Emerging form the murky woods, Snape and Draco now walked along a cumbersome, cobblestone path. Neither said a word as they both trudged on, footsore and weary. Snape's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"We are close now, Draco," he stated motioning the path which wound ahead of them, "Just a little further."

Draco glanced in front of him and saw golden, welcoming lights, shining a little up ahead. To his sleep-deprived mind, the lights seemed to invite him and unable to stop himself, he let out a deep, thankful sigh.

As they continued to walk along cautiously, Snape eyed the path ahead intently, looking for any odd occurrence or the slightest of movements. All of a sudden, Snape came to a complete standstill Halting Draco, by placing his hand in front of him, Snape held a finger to his mouth to hush the boy from any loud exclamations. Then with a swipe of the hand, he motioned for Draco to look ahead. Draco did as he was told, only to see two shadowy figures standing a little ahead of them, who seemed to be talking quietly.

Draco's hand immediately went for his wand - Emily's wand and following Snape cautiously, crept up noiselessly upon the tête-à-tête pair.

---

Speaking swiftly, afraid that hesitation would cost him his nerve, Harry rushed his words out, "I still want you, Emily, and I think I might lo..."

"Harry," Emily, gasped at him gob smacked, cutting off his words. _Harry wanted her!_? The thought was to strange to contemplate.

"No, don't stop me, Em, I need to tell you now, I need to tell you before I loose my nerve, I..." continued Harry not daring to stop.

"Harry," Emily gasped again, her eyes widening in fear. "Look, Harry, behind you!"

Harry stood, puzzled for the moment, unable to grasp hold of her words.

It didn't make sense! She didn't make sense - what on earth was she saying? Harry thought, when the meaning of her words abruptly kicked in. Suddenly alert, Harry grabbed for his wand and spun around, a hex ready on his lips.

---

Draco crept up behind Snape, his wand at the ready, when he heard a fearful familiar voice whisper urgently through the darkness, "Look Harry, behind you!" Draco knew that voice; it was a voice that was firmly etched into his conscience. His heart skipped a beat and a burgeoning sensation of pure delight bubbled up inside of him.

_She was here! Dear Merlin, she was really here..._he thought, resisting the urge to pinch himself. A delighted smirk inched its way onto his lips and opening his mouth, he drawled out wickedly, "Why if it isn't Saint Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend?"

His words were like a red rag to a bull...

---

Emily instantaneously froze to the spot on hearing his voice echo through the dark, her heart leapt into her mouth and her knees threatened to buckle. He was here. Draco was truly here. She had found him at last! A thousand thoughts danced through her mind and her heart skipped merrily inside of her as she stood there momentarily breathless.

As Draco's words sunk into her, little by little, Emily's untamed joy turned slowly into familiar irritation. _Oh! The horrible, little ferret,_ Emily though as red rage re-kindled inside her. She had worried about him - she had fought with Harry over him! She would have even followed him to the ends of the earth - and he had rewarded her by calling her a Mudblood - A MUDBLOOD!

Something in side Emily snapped and, ignoring Harry's restraining hand, Emily pounced.

Emily flew at him, all flailing fists and barefaced emotion. Her words spilled out of her mouth, tripping over each other as they came.

"You utter pig! Y-Y-You bloody wanker! I hate you, you selfish excuse of a wizard!" Emily yelled, pummelling at him full force - the impact of her vicious contact sending then both flying. Landing on top of him with a huff, a breathless Emily found herself looking straight into his mesmerising, grey eyes. Her breath hitched at their sudden closeness and her head began to whirl. Their noses lightly, grazed against each other and their lips were close enough to touch.

_Merlin!_ Emily thought to herself, almost desperately, gulping down surging sensations. He's so close - too damn close, she considered absently as she felt herself slowly drown into his eyes.

Draco, more than pleased with this turn of events, smirked back up her. His eyes glittered up at her playfully, as he took in her disorientated expression and unable to resist teasing her, he asked her wickedly, "So, Carlisle, are you pleased to see me?"

"No!"

"Are you quite certain on that, Carlisle?"

"Very certain, thank you for aski..."

"Then why are you blushing Carlisle?" Draco still teased.

"Because I..." Emily couldn't finish her words as she suddenly became aware of Draco's hands resting lightly on her back. Shuddering under his touch, Emily was painfully aware that the flush on her cheeks had deepened.

Draco began to caress the small of Emily's back, wonderfully aware of the effect it was having on her. Looking up into her rapt face, he took in her expression, half-lidded eyes and the way she nibbled gently on her bottom lip. _Perfect_, he though to himself, unhurriedly. She is just undeniably, bloody perfect!

As if she had overheard his thoughts, Emily's eyes flew open and she was suddenly gazing back into his eyes. "Hello there," Draco whispered softly up to her with a tender smile sitting oddly on his face.

"Hello back," Emily murmured back to him, as she took in the softness of his expression.

Her lips were so tantalisingly close to his and tilting his mouth up towards her, he touched his lips to hers.

"Would it be too much to ask, if you could stop your _canoodling_, and wait until we are safely inside?" Snape's voice suddenly echoed through the night, instantaneously shattering their moment.

Draco and Emily froze, instantly aware again of the presence of others. Emily quickly scrambled up and casting one final look at Draco's smirking face, she blushed, turned away and began to walk away from him. As she walked onwards, she heard him swiftly scramble up on to his feet and follow on behind her. And, as she kept on walking, Emily smiled herself a secret, little smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Romantic Interlude...**

_Chapter Seventeen_

"Hello there," Draco whispered softly up to her with a tender smile sitting oddly on his face.

"Hello back," Emily murmured back to him, as she took in the softness of his expression.

Her lips were so tantalisingly close to his and, tilting his mouth up towards her, he touched his lips to hers.

"Would it be too much to ask, if you could stop your i canoodling /i and wait until we are safely inside?" Snape's voice suddenly echoed through the night, instantaneously shattering their moment.

Draco and Emily froze, instantly aware again of the presence of others. Emily quickly scrambled up and casting one final look at Draco's smirking face; she blushed, turned away and began to walk away from him. As she walked onwards, she heard him swiftly scramble up, on to his feet, and follow on behind her and as she kept on walking, Emily smiled herself a secret little smile.

---

"Come now, Potter," Snape's sarcastic voice echoed out once again. "We have much to do, seeing as you've poked that infernal nose of yours into business you have no right to know once more, I suggest we go into the warmth and discuss - matters..."

Emily droned out Snape's voice, her smile faltering as she finally remembered Harry's presence. Did he see the kiss? she wondered, the thought popping suddenly into her mind. She raised her eyes quickly from the gravel-lined ground before her, and cast an anxious glance Harry's way...

... and Harry's eyes looked back at her accusingly.

His normally vibrant, green eyes now gleamed somewhat dully, which sent a pang of guilt through Emily, making her stomach churn fretfully.

It's not your fault Emily, she told herself sternly. You didn't ask him to fall back in love with you, you didn't ask for any of this to happen. However, the guilt still nibbled inside of her, as she knew that she had not been truthful with him over her feelings for Draco. But, how could I have been truthful with him when I wasn't even being truthful to myself, she questioned herself, desperate to push her guilty feelings aside.

Harry's sad eyes lingered on her thoughtfully for a moment more - before he, with a shrug, turned his head away and traipsed on after Snape. He was unsure of his feelings, of whether he felt mostly sadness or anger at the foregone events. He felt betrayed somehow -if not a little exasperated too.

Why did we have to find them now? Just when I was about to tell Emily my feelings, Harry though and shook his head roughly, angry with himself. It was no good thinking about these things now, no good at all. He would talk to Emily later, after he had thought things through -and maybe ask her about that kiss, about what she had meant by kissing that ferret, Malfoy!

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he fell into step beside Snape, letting Snape's hushed, acerbic conversation distract him. He had other things to worry about tonight, clarification and answers were what he needed. He would talk with Snape, get his explanations and Emily could wait until later. He would talk to her later on tonight - and with that thought in mind, he passed through the door and into the Lamb and Slaughter.

Emily watched on, as Harry averted his eyes, turned away from her and made his way after Snape. His expression of sadness mingled with anger, made her feelings of guilt intensify and, letting out a small, shuddering sigh, she followed on behind them...

The inn seemed to beckon Emily onwards, with its door now stood open; it emitted a warm, welcoming glow. Eager to be inside and out of the cold, Emily hurried toward the welcoming sight, her shoulders hunched against the biting wind, which had just begun to blow, brusquely again. On reaching the inn's open door, she stepped over the threshold - keen to be amid the warmth - when she felt a hand graze lightly against her back.

Emily froze mid step and whipped her head round - to see Draco smirking down at her. Memories of what had happened last time they had stepped into an inn together came swiftly back to mind and narrowing her eyes, Emily shot him a warning look and by the mischievous glint showing in Draco's eye, it seemed Draco remembered too.

Smirking wickedly at her, he leaned forward and with his lips brushing up against her ear, he whispered teasingly, "Watch your step, Emily, you don't want to fall now - do you?"

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy," she sparked back at him warningly, jutting her chin out and giving him her most threatening look. However, this failed to stop his slight touch from turning into a small push and quickly; Emily braced herself against the doorframe to avoid tripping up.

Draco snorted out a short laugh from behind her; causing Emily to rankle.

"Damn you, Malfoy," she hissed out at him through gritted teeth and, eager for retribution, pushed back against him as hard as she could. This proved to be another one of Emily's unwise moves. Instead of toppling backwards as Emily had hoped, Draco had instead, clasped his arms round her and pushed back against her most suggestively.

Caught off guard, Emily let out a breathless gasp as an old, familiar warmth tingled throughout her body; beginning at her abdomen, it worked its way up enticingly to her now flushing cheeks. Flustered and embarrassed, Emily started to try to pull away Malfoy's hands. Slapping at his knuckles and trying to prise his fingers off her, Emily hissed out heatedly, "Get your bloody hands off of me you bloody idiot - Right this minute!"

Draco stayed right where he was, completely non-pulsed by her battering hands. Chuckling into her ear, which an extremely ticklish Emily shiver, he pulled her even closer, whispering, "You know you like it, Carlisle - Why bother with the charade, it's not for Potter's benefit - is it?"

Emily was just about to respond to him with her most scathing answer, when Snape's voice suddenly barked out again caustically, "Will you two children please desist with whatever bizarre mating ritual you're meant to be performing and kindly make your way over here." His face showed clearly that he was a man near the end of his tether; so with one final, sharp kick aimed directly at Draco's shin, Emily threw Draco's arms off her and made her way over to where Snape was standing.

Draco, muttering indecipherable curse words, rubbed gingerly at his shinbone as he scowled calculatingly at Emily's retreating back. Then, on seeing Snape's glare still lingering severely on him, he straightened himself up, regained the famous Malfoy posture and with a slight sneer held firmly in place, he made his way to the others - who were now all huddled around the bar. And, as Snape set about purchasing three rooms for all four of them, he kept himself amused by giving Emily little, sly pinches along her mid-drift.

Sniggering heartily at her enraged expression and feeble jabs back (which he easily avoided,) Draco was completely unaware of the murderous glances that Harry kept sending his way, he was enjoying himself much too much to take any notice of Harry. So, Emily and Draco continued with their little battle of jabs, slaps and pinches until Snape turned his wrathful glare on them again.

Both stopped immediately, as naughty, little children caught in the act do, and decided to glare at each other instead until Snape, done with his transactions, beckoned the mismatched group forward and led them all to a small table hidden in a shady alcove.

---

They all sat themselves down; Snape sat himself swiftly, stroking his chin thoughtfully, with a preoccupied look to his eyes, Harry sat next, scowling darkly as he cast dark glances Draco's way. Next to sit was Emily - who looked extremely irritated as she pulled a chair out nosily and plonked herself down on it, frowning angrily at the floor; followed lastly by a languorous Draco, whose eyes sparked mischievously as he lowered himself gracefully onto his chair.

The squat, moustached proprietor appeared suddenly at their table and quickly took their orders from them. Each of them ordered promptly, as hunger now nibbled at their famished stomachs. The food and drink came quickly; three plates of shepherds pie and potatoes, four Butterbeers and one dish of game, and they all tucked in heartily. They ate quickly and in silence, knifes and forks clattering nosily on their plates, until every plate was scraped clean and then sat back to enjoy their drinks, as the efficient proprietor cleared the plates promptly away.

Each sat, sipping their drinks and lost in their own thoughts until Snape, eyeing them all intently, broke the easy silence by uttering quietly, "And now I think the time for discussion has come..."

---

Emily sat, staring blankly ahead, as the heated discussion rolled on. The hushed conversation and urgent whispers, broken only by the odd, exasperated exclamation or derisive snort still continued. Emily's presence was not needed nor wanted; Emily knew that. Although no one had as yet told her so, the fact that no one had asked for her opinion or glanced her way since Snape had asked her to relate her conversation with Luna, confirmed her suspicions. Bored and indignant, Emily stared ahead at a peeling piece of wallpaper hanging limply from the wall.

Harry had started the conversation off, telling them all that had happened to them so far. Harry had related the matter of the Key of Loth to the cynical Slytherin's, which had caused Snape's eyebrows to rise sceptically. Then, with a thoughtful sheen in his eye, Snape and the boys had fallen into deep conversation, theorising what it all could mean, while, after relating her conversation with Luna, Emily had sat forgotten.

As time had passed, Emily had felt her anger rise, as every time she had tried to give her opinion, to enter the conversation, they ignored her or sent irritated, little glances her way, as if she were a non-entity. I might as well be invisible, Emily had thought edgily, upset at being left out of the conversation. I'm part of this too, yet they treat me as if I'm some sort of nuisance they want out of the way.

The conversation had gone on, eventually turning to thoughts on Zabini (a Slytherin boy Emily had barely knew) and then to the Dark Lord, when Emily had suddenly felt the weight of six pair of eyes boring into her. Tearing her eyes from a piece of peeling wallpaper that had held her attention for the past five minutes, Emily turned to see all three men looking at her intently. Narrowing her eyes at them, wondering at their intentions, she folded her arms protectively round herself, leant back in her chair and glared. A silence ensued...

"Miss, Carlisle," Snape ventured after a few minutes had elapsed.

"What?" Emily snapped back petulantly, knowing instinctively, which question was coming.

"We just wondered if you would..." Harry coaxed, looking rather uncomfortable as he caught Emily's eye.

"Yes, Emily," Draco interrupted with a delighted smirk. "Harry was wondering if you would kindly disappear for an hour or two..."

"Shut it ferret..." Harry had snapped back, throwing daggers back at Malfoy.

"Really, Potter, I was only voicing aloud your thoughts..."

"What do you know of my thoughts...?" Harry shot back, but was interrupted by a loud screeching noise, as Emily kicked her back her chair.

Emily, with cheeks flushing dangerously and her teeth clenched, rose from her chair. Looking as though she was going to explode at any moment, her determined eyes flickered dangerously over them, darting from face to face.

Harry flinched under her heated glare, Draco's smirk faltered slightly, while Snape merely took it in his stride. Closing his eyes, his forefingers tapping against his chin, Snape issued an exasperated sigh. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Emily's next words.

"Fine," Emily hissed out through gritted teeth, surprising the people sat around the table. No one expected her to comply so swiftly and all expected there was more to come. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and waited for the expected explosion. However, Emily surprised them all again, by not uttering another word and, biting down hard on her lip (as if she was holding back angry words,) she simply left the table.

"Em," Harry called after her apologetically, feeling a sudden stab of guilt, as she strode away. Nevertheless, Emily just ignored him, wanting only to escape the suddenly, stifling atmosphere of the inn, to escape the heat of her mounting ire.

"Bloody idiots," Emily muttered angrily to herself, as she strode towards the door. "Let them talk about the Dark Lord, I don't care, I'm not upset - I'll just Apparate home!" Yet, as she left the warmth of the inn, Emily knew she was fooling herself - she cared very much, very much indeed. Sinking down on a near by bench, not caring if the covering snow sank into her skin, she buried her face in her hands, swallowed down a sob, and started to think.

---

Sometime later, a hand landing firmly on her shoulder startled Emily from her morbid thoughts. Not bothering to find out who it was, Emily kept her head buried in her hands.

"Crying are we, Emily?" a cool voice questioned mockingly, causing Emily to stiffen under his touch. "Doesn't poor, ickle Emmy-wemmy like being left out?"

"Oh, just sod off, Malfoy," Emily mumbled from behind her hands. "Just leave me alone!"

Draco watched Emily thoughtfully and removing his hand from her shoulder, he walked around the bench and perched himself beside her. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward and turning his head towards her, asked softly, "Come back inside Emily."

"Why should I?" Emily exclaimed loudly, finally lifting her head from her hands, then continuing in a more subdued tone. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh, I care, Emily," Draco answered quietly and, brushing his fingers gently against her cheek, he leaned forward and kissed her.

His soft lips met with hers in a feather light touch, which caused Emily to shiver and as he deepened the kiss, his lips parting hers, Emily felt herself yield. Melting into the kiss, Emily lifted her hands to his face, pulling him closer - when a thought hit her. Abruptly breaking away from the embrace, Emily wrapped her arms round herself, defending herself from his now sullen stare and voiced her thoughts. "Why is it always like this," she asked him. "Why don't you ever talk to me?"

"Do you want to talk then Emily," Draco asked, looking at her oddly. "If you want to talk, we can talk."

"Humph," was all that Emily could rejoin, watching him distrustfully, as she bit down on her lower lip.

"If you have something to tell me, Emily..."

"It's not that," interrupted Emily exasperated. "It's just - it would be nice to talk. All we ever do is kiss and fight - one minute you're the nastiest git in the world, the next you're all over me! It would just be - nice to talk..."

As Emily's words trailed off, Draco took her hand in his and suddenly stood - pulling Emily up with him. Searching her eyes intently, he seemed to be considering the situation carefully. "Come on then Emily," he spoke finally, "Let's go inside and talk."

Emily had no time to protest as, with her hand caught up in his, she felt herself being tugged along. "Where are we going," she asked him rather breathlessly.

"Your room," he answered shortly.

"Why my room?" Emily squeaked out in protest, trying to pull free of him.

Draco stopped and turned towards her, his eyebrows lifted in frustration. "Because, Emily," he bit out, as if talking to a child. "You don't want to pour your little heart out to me with your favourite professor listening in, do you?"

Emily saw sense in this, but still did not want to be beaten. "We don't have to go to your room either," she explained. "We can sit down stairs in the bar..." Emily found her voice trailing off, as Draco looked at her, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you, don't you trust me, Emily?" Draco asked, obviously irritated with her protests.

"No, I bloody don't trust you, Malfoy," Emily retorted quickly, secretly thinking she didn't trust herself with him either. "Why on earth should I trust you? What have you ever done to earn my trust?"

Draco stood glaring at Emily for a moment and then turned and walked to the inn's door. Remaining there, he leant nonchalantly against the doorframe and waited for Emily to follow- and to his secret delight, Emily trotted after him - just as he had planned.

He quickly hid his smirk as Emily approached him tentivly. Her eyes were watching him cautiously; he noted as she came up and stood beside him. Draco waited for her to speak.

Tilting her head up to look into his impassive face, Emily asked him quietly, "Are you angry with me, Draco?"

Draco shook his head and remained silent, hoping his silence would force her words.

Emily huffed out an exasperated sigh and poked him hard in the chest. "Are you going to talk to me, Draco," she asked again, adding. "Or are you going to sulk all night?"

Draco, smirking triumphantly, caught hold of her jabbing finger with his hand and, curling his fingers around hers, yanked her forward, causing her to fall against his chest. His arm encircled round her, holding her tightly against him and, trailing his fingers through her hair, he smirked and whispered seductively. "Well, that all depends on you, Emily."

"Mmmyoubsmelllikewoobandcoffeeb," Emily mumbled indecipherably into his chest, not moving an inch.

"What was that, Emily, I didn't quite catch it?"

Emily moved her head slightly from its comfortable resting place and spoke again, this time more audibly. "I said - you smell like wood and coffee," she rushed out quickly, glad that the dark night covered her blushes.

Draco snorted out a short burst of laughter at her words and, feeling very amused and somewhat pleased with himself, continued to torment her mercilessly. "Well, thank you, Emily," he teased. "I'll take that as a compliment, but it didn't really answer my question." Draco snorted with laughter again and continued to chuckle happily to himself.

Emily, finally, pulled away from him and glared heatedly back at him. "Just what is wrong with you, Dra - Malfoy!" she almost yelled. "Is it impossible for you to be nice - Is it against some strange Malfoy law or something?"

Draco continued to laugh and Emily was sure she heard him mumble words - such as, 'wood and coffee' between splutters. Draco finally calmed down somewhat, under Emily's baleful glare, and smirked mischievously at her. "Oh, Emily," he jibed, still clearly amused. "I never knew you had such a sweet tounge - you have such a way with words!"

Emily stood and stared at him for a moment, feeling torn between slapping him and running away to hide. So, I'm no poet, she thought to herself, feeling incredibly embarrassed. But, he just had to go and rub it in. As things stood, Emily decided. Her best option was to run away - and with that decision, she turned and fled - with a still sniggering Draco following at her heels.

---

Emily ran up the rickety stairs, two at a time, with Draco right behind her, she could almost feel his hot breath tickling at the back of her neck. She reached the narrow hallway and hurtled all the way down to the other end of the corridor. Trust my room to be right at the far end, she thought abstractedly to herself, as she fumbled with the key.

Open, open, OPEN - DAMN IT! she pleaded silently, as the key turned uselessly in the keyhole and, craning her neck round, she saw that Draco was rapidly gaining on her. Slamming her fists against the door in extreme frustration, Emily was overjoyed when the door suddenly flew open. Must get in, must get in, must get in before he reaches me, ran through her mind like a mantra and, throwing herself through the doorway, she slammed the door shut - but it was too late! Draco had managed to slip in after her.

Flinging herself against the door, Emily pushed with all her might, hoping against hope, that she could push him out - but alas! It was all in vain - Draco was firmly wedged in between the door and doorframe. She gave one final heave, but with neither Draco nor the door yielding, she finally gave in. Turning to face his triumphant smirk, she decided to throw herself against him instead.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she cried, flailing at him with her hands and fists, which were caught quickly and much too easily - and swiftly pinned to her sides. She struggled against his vice like grip, twisting and turning, but to no avail. Finally, giving in to him yet again, she rested her throbbing head against his chest. "Why does it always have to be like this?" she whispered to him, feeling defeated and a small sob hitched in her throat.

A moments silence passed slowly and, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek, Emily was lulled into dreamlike trance. "I'm sorry, Emily," Draco whispered soothingly, while gently stoking her hair. "I'm sorry for being a bastard."

"You're like Jekyll and Hyde," she told him wearily with no trace of rancour. "One minute your being your normal, nasty self - and the next you're a different person - an almost nice person!"

"Almost nice?" Draco murmured.

"Yes - almost nice," Emily confirmed.

Loosening his grip on her wrists, Draco let go of them and slipped his arm round her waist - holding her lightly, yet firmly. His other hand reached for her chin and, tilting her face towards him, he brought his lips down on hers. It was the lightest of kisses, but it awakened a yearning inside of Emily. Draco brought his lips down again and, between teasing, butterfly kisses - brief kisses that traced languidly along her jaw line; he spoke to her softly - punctuating his words with kisses.

"I -" kiss

"can -" kiss

"be -" kiss

"nice -" kiss

"Emily. -" kiss

"Let -" kiss

"me -" kiss

"show -" nip

"how -" kiss

"nice -" kiss

"I -" nip

"can -" lick

"be..."

Then capturing Emily's lips with his, he moved her towards the bed. He gripped her head in his hands and, massaging her scalp with his fingers, he pulled her in closer, whilst deepening the kiss. The kiss was filled with passion, was filled with unbridled hunger - and into her willing mouth, Draco slipped his tounge, eliciting a rapturous moan from Emily's throat.

Emily's hands travelled up to his head, tracing frantically over his hair, his brow, his cheekbones, his jaw line - enjoying every sweet contour of his face. Breaking away from his lips, she trailed her mouth over his jaw, to his earlobe and down his neck to his collarbone - nipping, kissing and sucking all the way down.

Stopping at his fastened collar, Emily grappled at his buttons with fumbling fingers - almost ripping them off in her haste and as one by one they came undone, Emily trailed hot kisses along his well-defined chest.

Draco's breathing hitched and shuddered and, with his hand still tangled in her ruffled hair, he pulled her back up to see her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and sparked with desire, her cheeks were flushed with a pinkish hue, and her lips were parted and reddened, clearly inviting him for another kiss. Taking his hand form her hair, he cupped her cheek, while the other lingered lightly round her waist. Looking down at her intently, his eyes hungrily drinking in every feature, he spoke quietly and truthfully. "Emily," he whispered hoarsely, "If we go much further, I won't be able to stop."

Emily ignored him, choosing instead to nuzzle her head into his hand, while making some oddly, enticing purring sound.

Draco swallowed and tried again. "E-Emily," he stammered breathlessly. "Did you hear me?"

Removing her head from his hand, Emily now began kissing and sucking his at fingers and answered between kisses. "Yes, I heard you Draco..."

He issued another shuddering sigh. "...and?"

Emily finally withdrew her attention from his fingers and looked up into his face. "And I don't care!" she told him boldly, scraping her teeth provocatively along her lower lip.

Draco trying desperately to ignore her alluring stance, decided to give her one more chance to say no. "But I thought you wanted to talk to..."

"We can talk later," she purred silkily.

"Aren't you being a bit i -impulsive?" he inquired, licking his lips in anticipation. That was her last bloody chance, he decided lustfully, his mind pushed to the brink. She would be his tonight and that was that! No one teased a Malfoy and got away with it - no one... Emily's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, drawing his attention back to her.

"No, I wouldn't call that impulsive," she was saying with a wicked gleam in her eye, then without blinking an eyelid, she yanked her tee shirt over her head. Stood there in a pure, white bra, with her hand paused on the top button of her jeans and nibbling most (seemingly) artlessly on her thumbnail, she looked the picture of innocence. "But, would you call this impulsive?" she teased.

On hearing, the low, deliberate growl emitting from the back of his throat and seeing the determined look on his face, Emily let out a little, alarmed squeak and bounded, giggling, on to the bed - and with a wicked smirk curling on to his lips, Draco pounced after her.

Landing on the bed with a terrific bounce, he grabbed tightly hold of her and pulled her down underneath him. Both toppled over at full force, landing on the soft, white sheets with a crack - as the foreheads met.

"Ouch!" Emily screamed, holding on to her head tightly and giggling uncontrollably. "You're meant to be seducing me, not killing me!"

Draco, sat above her, rubbed at his poor head. "I could always change my mind," he growled, eyeing her menacingly, but there was not real threat behind his words.

Emily removed her hands from her face to stare up at him and, on seeing his hair all ruffled up and falling into his eyes and the petulant expression underneath all that floppy hair, she burst into near hysterical giggles.

"Do you find this funny," he growled again as he glared down at her, but, the sight of her giggling away, underneath him, made him smile in spite of himself.

"Dear Merlin!" Emily exclaimed between giggles and continued to tease him. "Is that a genuine smile I see? Whatever is the world coming too? I mean, a Malfoy smiling - who would've thought it!"

Draco stared down at her, his attractive smile turning in to a knowing smirk. He leaned down over her, bringing his lips closer to hers and Emily closed her eyes, held her breath and waited in anticipation...

Draco lips came within inches of hers - and Emily could feel his warm breath tickling her chin, but, at the last moment, Draco missed her mouth deliberately and sunk his teeth into the soft, flesh of her neck.

Emily's eyes flew open and she let out a little squeal. Feeling more surprised than hurt, she gasped out. "Dear Merlin! You didn't tell me about your vampiric hereditary!"

Draco smirked against her skin and, saying nothing, he bit softly into her again, a little further along the neck. Emily let out another little giggle and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Draco moved further down, planting little nips and kisses along the way and, on reaching her shoulder, he took her bra strap between his teeth and pulled it down.

"Oh," Emily gasped out breathlessly and, gripping his head in her hands, she pulled him up to face her.

Draco looked down into her shining eyes and tenderly stroked a misplaced lock of hair from her brow. Tracing a finger along her jaw line gently and with a wicked glint in his eye, he told her mockingly, "I always knew you were beneath me, Emily."

"I'm not beneath you, Malfoy," Emily retorted, pulling a disgusted face. "I just happen to be underneath you at the moment!"

Draco smirked even more and, leaning down, kissed the tip of her nose. Moving his lips to the side of her face, he whispered huskily into her ear. "And I'm so very, glad that you're underneath me, Emily."

Emily blushed at his words and, turning her head towards him, planted a kiss on the tip of his ear.

Her small, tender gesture brought another smile to Draco's lips and, as previously unknown tender feelings coursed through him - warming him from head to toe, his lips found hers in a gentle kiss.

In time, the kiss deepened - becoming more passionate and taking leave of her lips, his mouth sought other parts of her body. He kissed and suckled down her body, somehow, managing to remove her bra in the process and, entranced by her small, rounded breasts, he decided to focus his attention there.

Urged on, by her little moans and gasps, Draco lingered there a while, with his little nips and kisses sending her to heaven. Emily held on to him tightly, never knowing someone to give her so much pleasure. Yes, at the age of nineteen, she was no longer a virgin, but no other boyfriend had given her so much pleasure, no other boyfriend had taken so much time to please her.

Emily writhed underneath him, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. However, underneath all the mounting pleasure, a little voice nagged at her. You're moving too fast, it told her. You're getting n to deep! Next, you'll be telling him you love him... Emily pushed the voice to the back of her mind, to far gone to care.

Draco, suddenly, broke from his heated caresses and, as if he had heard her thoughts, he moved up to face her. "Do you want to stop now Emily," he asked his eyes intent on hers. Never had she looked so beautiful to him, never had he wanted her more, yet as much as he wanted her - needed her, he wanted her to be sure.

Draco, You're loosing your mind! What in Merlin's name are you thinking, a voice that sounded terribly like his father had invaded his mind. Draco batted the voice away and concentrated on Emily. She was looking at him with those wide eyes of hers and, involuntary, his member pulsed against her- and she gasped.

Looking into his beautiful, grey eyes, Emily gasped when he throbbed against her. Her feelings jumbled together inside her mind and the warmth that began in her abdomen tingled its way up her spine. Yielding herself to the sweet sensation, Emily whispered wantonly up to him, "No, please don't stop, Draco."

Draco caught her lips in answer and, moving slowly, his hands trailed down to her hips. Massaging them gently, his finger slipped under her panty line - Emily let out a shuddering groan. In between fervent kisses, Draco murmured suggestively into her ear. "I can send you to the heavens above, Emily, would you like that?"

Feeling unable to breathe, let alone speak, Emily simply nodded, her hooded eyes closed.

At her words, Draco's hands gently tugged at her knickers and, moving a little away from her, his head descended downwards...when the door was suddenly thrown open!

"Emily," a familiar voice called. "I think we should talk now... "

On recognising the voice, Emily gasped aloud - throwing Draco off her and murder glinted in Draco's eyes, as he turned to face the untimely intruder.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Malfoy," Harry shouted furiously making a step towards the bed.

Emily grappled with the sheets to cover herself, while trying to placate Harry. "Please, Harry," she pleaded. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Then what the hell is it?" Harry exploded - with a pulse throbbing wildly in his temple.

"Please, Harry, just go - I'll come and explain things to you later, I ..."

However, Harry was undeterred and carried on advancing on Draco. "How dare you lay your hands on her..."

Draco seemed to be the only one not ruffled. Placing his arms behind his head, he answered Harry unhurriedly. "Well, she asked me to," he mocked.

Harry, at these words, exploded and, with the vein in his head throbbing furiously, he advanced on Draco. However, before he could reach him, Emily had flung herself over Draco protectively.

"Just go, Harry!" she screeched, her eyes seeming to condemn him. "Just leave Harry; I'll come to you later."

"But - but ..." Harry stammered.

"Go, Harry," she yelled again. "You don't need to protect me - just go! I'll explain things later..."

Harry was unsure what to do, but on seeing Emily's accusing eyes he stepped back.

"I'll leave now, Emily," he spoke quietly. "But, you have to promise, you'll come and explain things later..."

"I promise," Emily told him quietly and, trusting her word, Harry spun on his heels (with a million thoughts running through his mind) and left the room, leaving Emily and Draco alone again.

Emily sat on the bed and curled herself in to a protective ball, thinking about all that had happened. She hated her life now; she hated what she had done.

Draco's hand lay gently on her shoulder and he spoke to her gently. "Emily," he inquired. "Are you feeling...?"

Emily shook his hand off her shoulder and urged him to go. "I'm not in the mood for sex now Malfoy, so you might as well go," she told him bitterly.

"I don't want sex now," he told her truthfully. "I just want to stay with you for a little while; I want to be certain you're alright."

Emily lifted her eyes to his and, seeing no malice, no ulterior motive - just seeing, what seemed like genuine concern, she moved closer to him. "If you want to stay a while, just hold me - please," Emily sobbed, suddenly feeling choked and desperate.

In answer to her silent plea, Draco wrapped in his arms and pulled her down on top of him. "Just sleep a while Emily," he spoke to her soothingly. "Just sleep for a while and dream sweet dreams..."

Emily allowed herself to be pulled to his chest and, feeling oddly safe and secure in his arms, was lulled in to a peaceful slumber. Just before her heavy lids and overwrought mind closed, she found herself whispering, "I think I love you," and before her overused brain could spring into action, her exhausted mind fell promptly asleep and, dreaming sweet dreams, she slept peacefully in Draco's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Morning After...**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Emily allowed herself to be pulled to his chest and, feeling oddly safe and secure in his arms, was lulled in to a peaceful slumber. Just before her heavy lids and overwrought mind closed, she found herself whispering. "I think I love you," and before her overused brain could spring into action, her exhausted mind fell promptly asleep - and dreaming sweet dreams, she slept peacefully in Draco's arms.

---

Emily awoke. Her eyes fluttered slowly open to a vague impression of unease. She couldn't yet put her finger on what was upsetting her, but she was quite certain it involved Draco - and maybe Harry too. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, with her brow furrowed deep in thought, Emily tried to piece the events of last night together. Unsettling images popped into her head, coming together bit by bit, until Emily suddenly remembered all. A picture of Harry walking in on her and Draco (a very lucid image indeed) replayed itself repeatedly in her mind and, covering her face with her hands and rubbing at her eyes, she let out a deep groan.

_Sweet Merlin! It didn't happen! No, it never happened! It's just all a terrible dream! A very, very, very terrible dream! Please let it be just a dream..._

Thoughts thundered through her mind like a runaway train and Emily found herself groaning again. Her eyes flew open and she felt her stomach knot with tension. The early morning sun outside, shone brilliantly in the pale, blue sky. Its rays poured in through the window, brightening up the jaded bedroom. However, not even the morning's cheerful sunshine could lighten Emily's mood.

The piercing sunlight dazzled her eyes and, blinking against it, she threw her arm over her eyes, turned on her side and snuggled herself back under the covers. _The best way to deal with today,_ she promptly decided, _is to ignore it._ And, with that thought in mind, she groaned again for good measure.

"Oh, do stop that infernal racket..." an ill-tempered voice snapped out. "Anyone would think you were dying!"

Emily stiffened when she heard his voice. She had somehow forgotten about him, merely assuming that he had left in the early hours of the morning - but apparently, he hadn't. Stifling another groan, she lifted her head from the pillow, opened one eye and looked up at him.

He was sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless, and buttoning up the fly of his trousers. His early morning bed-head hair flopped, untidily into his eyes and his countenance was extremely disgruntled. Emily let her eyes trail slowly down his upper body and she found her eyes lingering over his finely, toned chest. His chest was smooth, well defined and hairless, wider at the shoulders; it tapered off into a narrow waist. His navel dipped inwards and Emily noted the line of fine silver-blond hair, which descended from just below his navel and disappeared down into the waistline of his trousers. Emily stifled yet another groan, yet this time it was fraught with desire.

Thrusting aside her cravings, Emily abruptly sat up. Gathering a sheet around her, to protect her modesty, she decided it was time for her to speak. "Are you always so bad-tempered in the mornings?" she queried with a sniff, as she picked imaginary lint off the sheet that covered her.

Draco turned to face her, scowling. "Oh, and I bet you're quite the angel in the mornings, aren't you?" he sniped back at her, then giving her his most disdainful glare; he dropped his eyes to the floor and began scanning it for his other discarded garments.

"Grumpy, aren't you?" Emily jibed at him, childishly poking her tounge out at his back. "Is waking up with you always such a wonderful experience?"

Turning towards her once again, with his eyebrows raised knowingly, he smirked back at her. "Well, I've never had any complaints so far..."

Emily snorted out derisively. "Oh, really?" she drawled out slowly, wearing her most scornful expression. "Did you have to cast _Silencio_ on them?"

Draco lifted his head, his eyes narrowing into slits and he spat back at her, "Stupid mudblood!"

"Inbred pureblood!"

"Uneducated muggle!"

"Stupid, bloody wanker!"

"Poor excuse for a witch!"

"Sycophantic ferret!"

"Brainless Ravenclaw!" He retorted with a flinch.

"Sneaky, bloody Slytherin!"

"Why, thank you," he said smoothly with a self-satisfied smile.

"Rot in hell, Malfoy!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Just get out of my room," she demanded, near the end of her tether.

"Willingly, as soon as I've found my..."

"Just go!"

"This conversation is boring me..."

"NOW!" She yelled, finally losing control.

"Did no one teach you manners?"

"I'm warning you..."

"Should I be afraid?" He questioned, his eyebrows quirked in amusement.

"You're such a bastard!"

"Hmmn, I do try my best to be..."

"Just leave, _please_," she pleaded, dragging her fingers through her hair in desperation.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're grumpy in the morning...?"

"Arrh!" She finally snapped and, grabbing the pillow next to her, she flung straight into his face.

Draco flinched backwards, but Emily was undeterred and with the pillow still held firmly within her grasp, she began to thump him with it.

"I" _thwack!_

"HATE" _thwack!_

"YOU!" _thwack!_

The pillow was suddenly wrenched from her hands - and Draco soon caught her wrists in an iron, tight grip. "Oh Emily," he almost purred. "Why on earth did you want to do that?"

Emily tried to wriggle from his firm grasp and as she did so, the sheet that covered her, wrinkled and slid down her body, revealing her nakedness underneath it. Emily let out a small gasp as the sheets slid downwards and her cheeks began to burn. Flushing prettily and feeling somewhat awkward and shy, she timorously lifted her eyes to Draco.

He smirked back down at her, his eyes shining with amusement. Really, he thought. I have never known anybody quite like her. He found her annoying, exasperating, childish, illogical and irritating. Truly, she was the most distracting girl he had ever met. Nevertheless, for all her irritating, little ways, he found himself more and more attracted to her.

She was unlike the other girls he had been with. The other young ladies had been only so eager to please him, pandering to his every want and need. Whereas Emily seemed to like antagonising him, as if she was seeing how far she could push him. He found this exhilarating, liberating even and she still never failed to amuse him. She was intelligent too, although sometimes she kept his well hidden and adding her prettiness and down right sexiness into the picture, Draco found himself realising that she was probably the right type of girl for him. He needed someone who challenged him, provoked him, someone who caused him to think about his words, actions and beliefs. In fact, he needed someone just like her.

The only problem, as he saw it, was the small matter of _blood._ Her blood. She was after all a Mudbl - Muggleborn and although Draco knew this shouldn't matter, it still did. The years that had passed since the war had changed his views somewhat, and he had long ago stopped believing in his father's every word and fascist beliefs. However, some facts still remained the same - he was still a Malfoy after all, and some believes were just too deeply ingrained within him.

Purebloods and Mudbloods just did not mix. Certainly, he no longer believed in the complete and utter annihilation of Muggles and Muggleborn wizards, as he now saw that they really offered no threat to him. However, whereas he believed it acceptable to tolerate the Muggleborns and saw no real problem in letting them mix in wizarding society - starting a friendship with one, let alone some sort of romantic relationship, was another matter entirely.

Draco sneered mirthlessly at his own troubled thoughts and then suddenly loosening his tight grip on Emily's wrists, he batted his worries aside. Raking a hand through his already mussed hair, he could feel the weight of her eyes on him and he let out a discontented grunt.

With her hands now free, Emily quickly gathered the sheets back around her and continued to watch him. For the last few minutes, she had seen an array of emotion flicker across his normally emotionless facade. She wondered about what he was thinking, what he was feeling , what it was that made him look so - _lost?_ Nibbling down on her bottom lip, as she continued to watch him, she decided that if she really wanted to know - her best option was to ask him.

"What's the matter?" She asked him softly.

He did not answer, choosing instead to stare at the far wall in silence.

Emily sighed. Here we go again, she mused to herself, now accustomed to his odd mood swings. She was just about to move from the bed and start getting ready, when his voice broke through the quiet.

Startled she looked up.

"It would never work, you know - I mean you and me, it could never happen..."

She stifled a gasp. _What did he mean? - Could he read her thoughts...? Oh no, he wasn't referring to what she had let slip out last night was he?_ Emily cringed as she remembered her whispered words. _Had he heard her? - Did he think she loved him? - Damn her cursed mouth and foolish, romantic declaration!_ Hiding her confusion and fighting down something that distinctively felt like panic, Emily covered her alarm with spiteful words. "What on earth made you think I would even want something to happen?" she drawled out.

On hearing these words, Draco slowly turned his head and looked at her. His face was devoid of all expression, yet with one quick quirk of the eyebrow - he derided her words.

And as his eyes quietly mocked her, Emily felt her will to keep up the fight slowly drain away. No longer able to meet the derision in his eyes, Emily turned her head. She pulled her knees to her chest and, wrapping her arms around them, she buried her head. His superiority always managed to make her feel so small, insignificant and stupid and she hated it. Sick and tired of the games he played and, knowing she would probably loose anyway, Emily decided to ignore him with the vague hope that he'd leave her alone and go away.

Once again, another leaden silence fell and the seconds ticked slowly past...

Immersed in feelings of solitude, her head still bowed in thought, Emily was slightly startled to feel his fingers gently brush against her cheek. She glanced up at him to gouge his expression, but his head was turned away from her. She was just about to drop her eyes and swipe his hand away, when he began to speak again.

"After all," he said tonelessly, continuing with the subject. "It's not only a matter of _heritage_, there are other things to take into consideration too. Firstly, there's the fact that later today we will most probably going our separate ways - I shall be expected to go back to Hogwarts like a good, little boy and you, no doubt, will be bundled safely back to London. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I shall most probably be dead in a couple of days at the most, seeing as I apparently have the new Dark Lord looking for me. No doubt, he will find me soon..."

"Don't say that," Emily spoke sharply, not wanting to think about his words.

"And why not?" he questioned, turning to face her. "It's the truth after all!"

"Because Snape and others won't let that happen."

"Hmmn, well it's true that Severus has always taken my welfare seriously - but I very much doubt that's enough. After all the new Dark Lord is said to be very determined..."

"Stop it, Draco, don't say those things!" Emily almost pleaded.

"Why, Emily - why do you care?"

"Because - because I just do," she whispered softly, falling quiet as the truth of his words sank in.

"Do you care about me, Emily," he asked her quietly, looking intently at her as he traced his thumb gently along her jaw line.

Closing her eyes against his intensity, she let out a shuddering sigh. "Yes," she told him simply, deciding it was time for some honesty. "Yes I do - I wish I didn't, but I do..."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she instantly regretted them and feeling stupid, scared and vulnerable, she tried to twist herself away from him. However, he easily caught her face in his hands and, despite her resistance; he soon had her close to him.

He kissed her softly, again and again, until he felt her resistance melt and then with one last, lingering kiss - he broke away. His eyes searched her face intently, lingering over every delicate feature, from her small, determined chin to the fine arc of her eyebrows that framed her pretty, closed eyes.

"Is that your way of saying you're sorry," she asked him softly, startling him slightly.

"No," he replied, almost inaudibly. "It's my way of saying I care."

At these words, Emily's eyes flew open and she found herself staring straight up into his face. "You ca - care for me?" she stammered, blinking, very uncertain of if she had heard him right.

Draco continued to stare at her, frowning slightly. He felt very uncomfortable and was just a little surprised that she had somehow tricked this confession out of him. How she had done it, he did not know - so he put it down to being overwrought and tired. However, the fact that he cared for her really didn't change anything - not anything at all. The facts still stood exactly as they did before, leaving Draco filled with an odd sense of brooding. Their relationship over before it had a chance to begin, the dark days looming ahead and the fact he probably wouldn't see Emily again after today, all left him in a darkened mood. Desperation pressed down on him and, responding to his natural urges, he clutched hold of Emily and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Sensing his black mood, Emily lifted a hand and started to stoke the back of his head soothingly. Her other hand snaked around his waist and she held him close to her, trying to soothe his fears away. She closed her eyes, rested her head against his and tried to think of some comforting words - but none came. For in truth, what could she say or do to ease his obvious pain. An old saying, from her Aunt Nancy, suddenly popped into her head. _'Seize today child,_' she could remember her saying. _'For who knows what tomorrow will bring?_' Emily grasped onto these words and found herself whispering them into Draco's ear.

Draco heard her whispered words and let them soothe him. Then lifting his head to face her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and, tilting her head, brought her lips to his. His kiss was soft and unhurried and, taking his time, he slowly built up the passion. Emily untwined her arm from his waist and, pushing herself onto her knees, brought her hand to his head and clasping it tightly, let her fingers run wild.

The sheet, yet again, slid down her body and she felt his cool skin next to hers. His hands dropped from her face and he trailed them down her sides until they finally rested at the top of her hips. Then tightening his grasp and deepening his kiss, he slowly lowered her down onto the bed.

Emily did not even try to resist him and, instead, just let him dip her lower and lower...

---

Harry sat at the table directly opposite the stairwell and stared. Emily hadn't come to him last night, like she had promised and this distressed him. He rubbed absently at his scar, looked down at his now stone, cold coffee and, at the sound of approaching footsteps, glanced up at the stairwell again. No, it wasn't her - yet again, another person had descended the stairs and it still wasn't bloody her. The wait was driving Harry insane. He glanced at his watch, which told him it was just a little after nine and let out an exasperated sigh.

Honestly, he thought irritably to himself. Where was she? What was she doing? Please don't let her not be with that slimy, little ferret!

Since the horrifying events of last night, he had not slept a wink. As he had lain on the bed, the completely torrid scenario had replayed itself, again and again, in his head. He had felt like he was going insane. He had waited all night to hear her tap on the door, but as the day had dawned he had given up hope - and instead, had tortured himself with extremely, vivid thoughts on what she and Draco could be doing. However, these thoughts had proven too horrific for him. So instead, he had fantasised about bursting into her room and sending Draco to a slow and extremely, painful death. Time had seemed to slow to a standstill - and he had passed his time by inventing more and more painful ways in which Draco could die! He had looked at his watch for the millionth time and it had told him it was now quarter to seven, so Harry had decided to get up.

As he had left his room, he had found his feet padding slowly to her door and, pushing aside pangs of guilt, he had pressed his ear to the door and listened. This had proved quite unhelpful for he had heard nothing. He had stood there a little while longer, wrestling with his conscience, until Good Harry had taken control and, realising that his ears dropping was fruitless, he had scuttled off down the hall and descended the stairs.

The room downstairs was completely empty and Harry had sat down at the table directly opposite the stairwell and begun waiting. He had waited as the first signs of life broke the eerie silence, he had waited as the proprietor's wife had dusted, cleaned and polished the tables around him and he had waited as the inn's clientele had lowly awakened and, with hungry stomachs rumbling, had descended into the room, one by one - and here he waited still.

Another pair of footsteps echoed down the stairs and, once again, Harry looked up - only to be disappointed, yet again, as Snape's dark figure approached him.

"Potter," Snape greeted him and pulling out a chair, he sat himself down.

Harry gave him a slight nod of greeting and the pair of them sat in silence. Glad of his old professor's unsociable ways, Harry fell back into thought.

Snape proceeded to pour himself scalding, hot coffee from the pot and he pulled the full rack of toast towards him. He began to eat his inadequate breakfast slowly and fell into his own meditations. As he ate, he silently watched the insufferable brat sat opposite and pondered over his disconcerted demeanour.

Foolish boy, he thought, smirking to himself, as the reason for the boy's obvious unease popped suddenly into his mind. The stupid boy was lovesick! How amusing? A rather cruel smile crept onto his face and he murmured under his breath, "_Amor caecus est..._"

Surprisingly, Harry overheard him. "What did you say?" he asked sharply, tearing his eyes away from the stairs.

"Nothing of matter," Snape replied smoothly. Then finishing his last bite of toast, he looked directly at the boy. "Now, let us speak of our plans for today, we have much to discuss," he instructed, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry, on seeing there was no room for disagreement, nodded his assent dully. Snape began to speak and Harry leaned closer to listen - pushing all thoughts of Emily aside for the time being.

---

Draco's mouth left her breast and descended, once more, hungrily onto lips. She kissed him back with passion, nibbling at his lips and pulled at them with her teeth. Her naked body pressed against him as a pleasant pressure began to build within her. His fingers stroked against her, pleasuring her down below and with a shuddering moan, she arched her neck backwards. His lips departed from hers and planted a scorching kiss on the hollow of her throat.

His lips left her throat and trailed over her collarbone, her shoulders, leaving languorous kisses as they brushed against her skin. His head moved downwards and she his felt hot kisses work their way down her body, down the past the crease between breasts and all the way to her navel. His hand stopped its stroking and, pushing himself upwards, he placed his hand firmly on the top of her thigh. He looked at her intently, his eyes asking her for permission and, breathing erratically, she silently nodded her assent.

With his eyes locked with hers, he repositioned himself over her and, nudging her legs apart, he pushed against her. Emily instinctively pulled up her knees and, looking apprehensively into his eyes, she watched them turn dark with desire. Another ripple of divine pleasure ascended from her stomach, causing her to shiver underneath him. Her quivering body beneath him triggered a guttural sound from his throat and, unable to hold back no longer, he entered her slowly.

A deep, shuddering sigh escaped her lips as he entered her and, watching her beautiful face contort with passion, he started to move against her. As they rocked together slowly, just enjoying the sensations of their movements, Draco lowered his head and pressed his lips against her throat. And, as he resumed the burning kisses that she loved so well, Emily let her fingers trail languidly over his back. Slowly the pleasure within her began to increase and, lifting her legs higher, she wrapped them around his waist.

Taking this as permission to quicken his pace, Draco began pushing harder. As he plunged into her, deeper and harder, Emily felt her breath begin to quicken and her eyes fluttered close, as she revelled in the sweet sensation. Her breathing came out in short, harsh gasps and rapturous spilled from her lips. She pushed back against him, eager for the pressure to increase and, digging her fingers in his hair, she pulled him for another kiss.

He kissed her deeply, passionately, eager for her lips. He could not get enough of kissing her, touching her, of feeling her wrapped around him. She seemed to have been made just for him only, as her body moulded itself perfectly to his. His body tingled as he felt himself coming closer and, pushing away from her, he stalled all movement.

Emily's eyes fluttered open in surprise and dismay. She looked at him with pleading eyes and a feeling of complete and utter tenderness began to fill him. He reached down to her and began softly stroking her face, his fingers tracing over every line her fine features. Emily moved her lips to his hand and began kissing at his wrist, his palm, at his fingers softly, finally breaking away to gaze back up at him. Lost in his intent stare, she reached up a hand to touch his striking face and, curling his fingers around his neck, pulled him back down to her.

Their lips locked again and, instinctively, they resumed their natural rhythm. As they pushed up against each other once more, Draco recommenced his thrusts. Dropping scorching, wild kisses against her skin, her breasts, her throat and, every inch of body he could reach, he soon felt himself tipping towards the edge. He pushed himself away from her and, placing each arm aside of her shoulders, he found himself gazing down at her again. "Look at me Emily," he asked her, his voice sounding guttural in his throat - and Emily opened her eyes.

Panting and breathless, intense pleasure tingling over every inch of her body, Emily knew that she was close - so very close! A dull, yet pleasant ache that needed to be released, spread across her body and tingled against her nerve ends. Opening her eyes, at his request, she found herself looking up into his intense, grey eyes - and seeing the intent expression, darkening within them, Emily tipped over the edge.

A crushing kiss found her lips and with her body shuddered violently; a desperate moan escaped her lips. Loosing herself in the intense rapture, she then found herself moaning his name again and again and again.

"Draco, Draco, oh _Draco_, she cried, over and over, as the ecstasy took her over her.

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him; the expression of sheer wantonness in her eyes, sent him spiralling out of control. He gave one final, deep thrust and, reaching his climax, he leant down and kissed her deeply. His body stilled as an intense sensation racked his body and, uttering a deep, guttural moan, he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together, spent - as the pleasurable sensations slowly faded away. Holding each tightly, they both knew that sex had never been this way for them. Never had they felt such intensity, never had they felt such completeness. Draco was the first to loosen his hold and, lifting his weight from her, he laid by her side. He reached his hand forth and, gently turning her face to his, he caught her lips in a most tender kiss. His kiss told Emily much more than his words could and, happy with the knowledge he actually cared for her - truly cared for her, she snuggled herself against him. His arms wrapped around her and, holding her tightly against him, he drank her essence in.

So perfect, so very, very pure, he thought to himself and, lost in the aftermath of their passion, they both drifted away, enrapt in each other.

---

Harry sat, staring blanking ahead of him. However, appearances being deceiving, as he was actually staring at the ancient cuckoo clock hung on the far wall. He watched the hands as they slowly ticked by and on reaching the hour of ten; the clock gave a loud clunk, followed by half-hearted chime. Glancing down at his watch and seeing it proclaimed the time ten past ten, he finally reached a decision. Schooling his face into calm indifference, he turned his face to Snape, stating. "It's ten past ten now, I'll just go upstairs and knock them up..."

"Let them be," Snape answered him, his tone crisp and cool. "Let them sleep awhile longer, no doubt they need their sleep, so let's hope they wake in better humour!"

Harry frowned at his words. It was obvious his words were directed towards Draco and Harry bristled at his blatant favouritism. As he glared at Snape, he heard footsteps descending the stairs and with hope all gone, he glanced listlessly up at the stairs.

Tripping her way down them came Emily.

Harry's heart pounded quickly in anticipation, as he watched her descend the stairs and, his forehead furrowed into a frown, as he saw Draco descending behind her. As she approached the table, Harry noted the hazy smile on her face.

What had she been doing? he wondered to himself. What on earth had caused that beatific smile to linger on her face? He watched her closely as she drew nearer and his eyes looked on jealously as he saw Draco's hand rest protectively on the small of her back.

Coming to the table, Emily offered him a bleak smile and, sitting herself down, her eyes dropped. Draco sat himself down beside her, he noted, and smirked in his direction. The bloody git, he thought, as Draco smirked across the table at him. I could bloody strangle _him!_

Harry fought down his feelings of anger, as their breakfast was served to them. He noted how Emily wolfed down her food, hardly looking up as she ate, yet whenever she did; her eyes strayed to over to Draco. Draco, himself, ate his food slowly, chatting amiably with Snape as he did so.

Time passed quickly; Snape and Draco continued with their companionable conversation and, as Emily kept blushing down at her sausages, Harry quickly came to another decision. Standing up abruptly and, pushing his chair back over the stone tile, Harry walked over to her. Stopping by her shoulder, he asked her simply and quietly. "Can we talk now, Emily?"

Emily looked up at him, wide-eyed and apprehensive and gave him a quick nod. Her eyes flickered over towards Draco, who was shooting Harry his best death glare and Harry saw her hand pat Draco reassuringly on the top of his thigh. Harry bit his anger back down. She leant slightly to Draco, whispered quietly into his ear and, after Draco gave her a small nod of permission, she stood, gave his thigh a small, reassuring squeeze and moved over to Harry.

Harry led her to a small alcove beside the bar and, glancing over his shoulder, he was delighted to see Draco scowling furiously at his back. He smiled smugly to himself, but the smirk soon disappeared as he found himself looking into Emily's expressive eyes. Biting on her bottom lip nervously, she swallowed then started to speak. "Harry," she mumbled her eyes anxious. "I know I owe you an explanation..."

"You don't need to explain," he cut her off, lying. "What I saw was pretty self-explanatory - This isn't about that, this is about you - about you and what you're doing..."

"Harry," she interrupted, trying to change the course of the conversation. "Harry, let's not talk about..."

However, Harry continued with his lecture as if he had not heard her. "Tell me, Emily," he asked her firmly. "How long have you known Draco?"

Emily, surprised by the turn of the conversation, promptly answered him. "Probably seven or eight years, give or take - but, Harry, wh-what has this got to do with anything..."

Harry shook his head sharply at her. "No, Emily," he said quickly, clearly irritated with her answer. "How long have you really known him? Two, or maybe three days?"

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. As Harry's words sank in, she realised the truth behind them. Exactly how long had she known Draco, how long had it been...since he had stepped into her flat? _Not even three days,_ she thought, answering her own query and cold reality washed over her.

She stood looking at Harry, horrified. How could she have let things move so fast? How had her feelings spiralled out of control, so quickly? How could three mere days feel like three years?

Hot tears spring to her eyes and she stepped away from Harry, feeling confused and angry with herself.

Moving towards the stairs, she felt Harry's hand touch her shoulder gently and, not turning to face him, she shook it off. "Please, Emily," she heard him plead. "Don't go, I didn't mean to upset you..."

She ignored him completely, continuing her way up the stairs.

How could I be so stupid? she thought angrily to herself, blinking back scalding tears, as she ran up the stairs. Does my stupidity never end? And, then disappearing from public view, she fled down the hallway to her room, slammed the door shut and charmed the lock.

Downstairs, Harry watched her receding back. Her sad eyes stood out in his mind and he already regretted his words. He watched her disappear around the corner and, he stood, gazing at the empty stairwell, blinking. Suddenly, a strong grip spun him around and Harry found himself looking into Draco's furious face.

"What did you say to her, Potter?" he hissed out, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"N-Nothing," Harry stuttered back, momentarily surprised by his ferocity. He shrugged his arm roughly off his shoulder and, feeling his old, familiar anger rekindle in his stomach, he spat back through gritted teeth. "What is it to you, anyway?"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a threatening step forward. "I'm warning you, Potter, if you've done anything to hurt her, I'll..."

Harry squared up to him, eager for the fight, when Snape's cold voice rang out cold and clear. "Stop this foolishness now!" Harry glared at his command, but seeing his eyes glitter darkly at him - he stepped back and withdrew.

"Really, Potter," Snape snapped, annoyed at the foolish boy. "Is there no end to your stupidity?"

Harry decided to ignore his former potion master and, not letting his words anger him, he moved past him and made his way to the door. Bloody git, he thought angrily, as he stalked through the door. I bet the evil bastard would still take house points if he could...

"Insufferable boy," Snape muttered after his back, still disbelieving his utter stupidity. Then, with a dismissive sneer, he turned his attention back to Draco and spoke again. "Come now, Draco," he demanded of the scowling boy. "There are still things for us to discuss - follow me!" Then, without waiting for an answer, he stalked off to a discreet table and motioned for Draco to follow.

Draco frowned after Harry's retreating back and he wanted so very much to punch him. However, Snape's voice interrupted his homicidal thoughts, distracting him from his murderous purpose. His hate radiated off him, surrounding him in a deadly glow until finally - and very reluctantly, he dragged his eyes away. Then pulling his features into an expressionless mask, he turned to follow Snape and, as he walked towards the table, his final thoughts were: I'll get you, _Potter!_

--

Upstairs in her room, Emily sat and sobbed quietly. Her first torrent of tears had slowly dwindled, now hitching off in tiny sobs. Tired and weary, she felt a cheerless numbness unfold over her. She welcomed this numbness eagerly, wanting the nothingness it brought. She didn't want to think no more, thinking just made her head hurt and she was sick and tired of constantly hurting. One last tear slowly trickled down her cheek and, wiping it roughly away, she threw herself down on the bed and stared up at blindly at the ceiling. Her eyes closed, one last small whimper escaped her. Then, wrapping her arms around herself as a source of comfort, she turned on to her side and faced the wall.

Alone and impassive, she waited for emptiness to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Parting of the Ways**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Upstairs in her room, Emily sat and sobbed quietly. Her first torrent of tears had slowly dwindled, now hitching off in tiny sobs. Tired and weary, she felt a cheerless numbness unfold over her. She welcomed this numbness eagerly, wanting the nothingness it brought. She didn't want to think no more, thinking just made her head hurt and she was sick and tired of constantly hurting. One last tear slowly trickled down her cheek and wiping it roughly away, she threw herself down on the bed and stared up at blindly at the ceiling. Her eyes closed and wrapping her arms around herself, she turned on to her side - and alone and impassive, she waited for emptiness to come. 

_Tap tap, tap..._

Tap, tap, tap...

Emily opened her eyes to a soft tapping. _I must have fallen asleep,_ she thought groggily, rubbing hard at her eyes with the palms of hands. Her head thumped mercilessly, as she sat up, turned, and placed her feet on the floor. She sat still for a moment, trying desperately to remember what had caused the wretched feelings that still lingered inside her - and slowly, the memories came trickling back. She groaned out loud, wishing she were still asleep, and as she remembered Harry's words - her head began to pound all the more. "Damn it," she whispered out, asking no one in particular. "Why do I have to remember? - Why, can't I just forget?"

And, as Emily thought over things, a dreamy voice joined in with the still insistent tapping. "Emily," the voice called softly. "If you want to ignore me that's fine - I'll go away! Just tap back once for yes, and I'll go - and tap twice for no, and I'll stay..."

Emily, recognising the voice, couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the absurdness of the words. "Come on in, Luna," she called out, just loud enough to be heard.

"You have to tap once..."

"Luna, don't be silly, I said come in!" Emily turned her face to the door, waiting for Luna to enter, but as the seconds ticked by with no turn of the doorknob, she admitted defeat. Stretching across the bed, and emitting a disgruntled sigh, she rapped on the bedstead, loud and hard; the door immediately swung open and in walked Luna.

Luna, Emily noted - hadn't changed much from when she had last seen her, back at Hogwarts; she still held that air of distinct dottiness about her. Her wide, blue eyes still held that dreamy, faraway look and she still, Emily saw, wore her old Butterbeer-cork necklace. Thankfully, though, Emily thought - the old, radish earrings were gone, only to be replaced with dangling pinecones. The only drastic change in Luna was her hair. Whereas, before it had been long and a dirty blonde colour, now it was half long - one side being cut close to head and the other still flowing down her back in long waves. The dirty blonde colour could still be seen, but now a wash of the colour pink could be seen running through it. No doubt, Luna thought this to be the highest of bohemian fashion, and this caused a genuine smile to flicker on Emily's lips.

"So, Em," she asked dreamily, sitting down beside her. "Why are Harry and that Malfoy boy fighting over you? I suppose they're both in love with you..." Her voice trailed off and she turned to face Emily, all questioning eyed and with a sincere smile.

Emily, disconcerted by Luna's words, could only blink and stare back at her. "F - Fighting over me?" was all that Emily could manage to stammer out; the thought of Draco and Harry fighting over her depressed her.

"Oh, yes," Luna replied simply. "Tempers were getting frayed down there - I thought Harry was going to punch that Malfoy boy at one point..."

"Punch him!" Emily exclaimed loudly, as she wondered what on earth was happening downstairs. "Punch him - over me? Why?" However, she cut her words short - as she knew exactly why they were fighting. Emily, found herself suddenly blushing. "And, Draco?" She probed, dropping her eyes.

"Oh, the Malfoy boy looked ready to do the Cruciatus Curse," Luna answered her brightly. "He looked ever so mad..."

Emily felt a strange warmth flow through her at these words, and a bewildering sense of joy took over her.

Luna continued, adding on in her own uniquely, accurate way. "Do you like that Malfoy boy? Harry always hated him. I couldn't say if I liked him or not - not really knowing him that is! I always felt he might have had a sad home life or something - for he was quite the bully wasn't he, and bullies are normally quite insecure about things underneath it all, are they not? Hmmn, I guess I feel a little sorry for him..." Luna trailed off again and stared expectantly at Emily.

Emily stared back at her, gob smacked by her rush of words. She opened her mouth once or twice, similar to a goldfish swimming in a bowl, and struggled to find an answer. _Really,_ she thought, bemusedly. _Luna was just the most - confounding person! Every word she had just said was spot on - embarrassingly so!_ Finally, Emily opened her mouth to say the only thing she could think of. "Don't let Draco hear you feeling sorry him, he wouldn't appreciate it!"

"No, I suppose he wouldn't," Luna said cheerfully. "So, are you going to come downstairs now?"

Emily, just stared back at her - feeling oddly displaced and an uncomfortable silence fell. 

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lounge, a conflict - of monstrous proportions was brewing. Green eyes met with pale grey from across the table; both eyes were narrowed with intent, both eyes watched the other warily. The hawk nosed, greasy haired man sat watching the two boys, with a look of weary contempt.

"I am not going there with him - I'd rather face the new Dark Lord with an army of werewolves behind him - than go anywhere with him! -"

"Do not underestimate the power of the new Dark Lord, Draco - you are in danger and must take the appropriate measures -"

"Oh, believe me, Severus; I'm not underestimating the man. After all, I, if anyone, know just how dangerous he is - but I'd rather face him than have Potter accompany me to Hogwarts! And, in case this hasn't been noted before, I'd rather not go back to bloody Hogwarts at all!" Draco's rant came to an abrupt halt and, through narrowed eyes; he glared across the table at Harry. Harry glared back.

Across the table, Harry sat with his arms folded, defiantly, across his chest; he also hated the direction this conversation was going in, and opening his mouth, he added his two pennies worth of impartial wisdom with a very un-Harry like smirk. "What the hell makes you thing I want to go any where with you, _ferret boy!_ Personally, I would rather face a thousand Dementors, waiting to give me a good night kiss, than go anywhere with you."

"Very amusing, Potty - I can't breathe for laughing! Oh, and don't try to be a Slytherin - it really doesn't work for you -"

"I wouldn't want to be a sneaky Slytherin, Malfoy," Harry snarked back, his anger starting to rise. "Who would actually want to be a _Slytherin_ except for a prat like you? I even told the Sorting Hat so..."

"I'm warning you, Potter," exclaimed Draco, rising from his seat, and then pausing. "What do you mean about the Sorting Hat? You would never have made a Slytherin, you prissy Gryffindor!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Harry shouted, also rising from his seat and reaching for his wand...

"ENOUGH," Snape bellowed, also rising. "Enough of this nonsense! I will not have you acting in this manner - you will desist immediately, do you understand, IMMEDIATELY!" Snape's hand slammed down hard on to the table, making their mugs of mead jump and spill.

Both boys stood, shaking with anger, and glowering at each other. "Sit," Snape demanded, his eyes burning with determination. "Sit, and desist now!" Draco's eyes flicked to his former professor, and seeing his look of fixed resolve, he sat immediately. Remembering his former years at Hogwarts, Draco knew better than to push him further. Snape was not a man to be crossed; so instead, Draco sat with his jaw clamped tightly, holding back his emotions and drummed his fingers distractedly (and annoyingly) on the table.

Harry, on the other hand, remained standing - and continued to glare at Snape. Snape kept his gaze steady, as if daring the boy to say another word. Their eyes remained locked for a minute or so, and Draco sat watching them with curiosity, wondering who would yield first. Their glares remained unflinching for a few moments more, until Harry suddenly shuddered and looked away. Draco let out an amused snort at Harry's defeat and Harry turned his heated glare on him. He looked as if he was going to say something and he opened his mouth to do so, but after a moment, he shut his mouth, as if he had thought the better of it, and sat down.

"Well, now we have done with your adolescent tantrums, I suggest we get on with the situation at hand," Snape swept his gaze over both boys, and seeing no defiance, carried on. "Now, Miss Lovegood told us of The Key and its powers, and has promised us that she will search for this particular article, which, of course, would be quite helpful. It seems the new Dark Lord has an interest in The Key, maybe even has The Key in his possession, so the more information the better -" Snape broke off to look up the dark stairwell, tapping his finger against his cheek impatiently. "Now, when the girls come down, we can discuss this further - However, in the meantime, let us discuss the events of the -"

"I can go and fetch the girls down, I don't mind," Harry interrupted, already half way out of his chair. 

Draco snorted at him, ready with a retort, but before he could say anything Snape cut him off. "Now, Potter -I'm sure the ladies will delight us with their presence soon. Let us discuss things further - The Dark Lord is -"

"Dangerous, highly dangerous, and has it in for me, and we can defeat him by constant talking," interrupted Draco, in an insolent drawl. Snape shot him a venomous look, and Draco dully rolled his eyes and shut up. Both boys shut out Snape's repeated words and fell into their own revelries.

Draco sat, sneering, trying his best not to think about anything, anything at all, especially not about Emily and their earlier confessions. Harry sat quietly; his arms, once again, folded across his chest.; thinking about Emily, and thinking about if he would ever get the chance to apologise to her. Both boys let out involuntary sighs and Snape carried on making plans. 

The silence was long and drawn out and Emily squirmed uncomfortably inside. She had no idea of what to say; she didn't want to go downstairs, she didn't feel she could handle the pressure of that, just yet. But, she didn't really want to talk about what had happened to Luna either. It wasn't that she didn't trust Luna, it was just she didn't want to talk about it at all - to anyone! 

Luna sat beside her, gazing abstractedly around the room. "So," she asked suddenly, breaking the strained silence. "Which one do you love? The Malfoy boy or Harry?"

"I-I don't love either of them," Emily spluttered out, flushing.

"Really," said Luna, getting off the bed and walking towards the wardrobe. "I just thought it was the Malfoy boy, seeing as you keep blushing whenever I mention him." Then she started tapping on the wardrobe with precise little taps.

Emily stared at her back, exasperated! "What, just exactly, are you doing, Luna?" she snapped out irritably, annoyed at Luna's ability to see through her. "Don't tell me you're trying to communicate with a boggart!"

"Well, yes, I am," replied Luna, matter of factly. "There was an article written by Jonas. T. Gibbleton. Who has spent the last fifty-years learning to communicate with boggarts. Basically, over the years, he has set up a complex form of communication, through precise tapping that allows us to get in touch with boggarts - they are really misunderstood, you know -"

Emily's mind boggled. Really, just the thought of it was mind-boggling! However, she felt she had to address one problem. "But, Luna," she asked, honestly baffled. "There isn't any boggart in there!"

"I know," Luna answered with a smile. "I'm just practicing!"

Emily goggled at her, then covered her face with her hands and shook her head. However, she couldn't help the amused smile that twitched at her lips.

"You're not annoyed with me, are you Emily?" Luna asked, moving back towards the bed. "I know that I annoy people sometimes, I really don't mean to..."

Emily felt a little ashamed. She had been rather annoyed with her; she'd been taking her frustration at others and aiming it at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Luna," she smiled weekly. "I'm not really annoyed at you - I'm just, annoyed at everything!"

Luna nodded. "That's ok, Emily," she smiled back. "I understand. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

And, out of the blue, Emily realised that she did want to talk about it. "It's just all so confusing," she wailed, clutching at her head. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"'

Luna nodded sympathetically. "Yes, all this lovey-dovey stuff does tend to get confusing; maybe you should talk with the Malfoy boy -"

"That just makes things worse," Emily wailed out again. "Every time we talk, things just get more complicated!"

"Well, the Malfoy boy does seem like a complicated person - maybe you should be with Harry instead."

"But, I don't want to be with Harry, he just makes things worse!"

"Yes, I suppose Harry can be pig-headed at times," Luna said earnestly. "Does the Malfoy boy feel the same way about you? - Well, he must do - seeing as he was fighting over you downstairs ... So, what exactly is the problem?"

Emily just stared at her incredulously, not believing what she was hearing. "What's the problem," she parroted. "You're asking me what the problem is."

"Well, yes, I am," she replied, not seeming to notice the disbelieve in Emily's eyes. "You obviously love him, and he seems to care about you - so, I was just wondering..."

Emily cut her off. "Well, there's the problem of the Dark Lord being after him, not forgetting the problem of him being a bigoted git! Oh, and did I mention the fact, that we can't be together 5 seconds with out fighting? And, of course, as Harry very nicely pointed out - we have only known each other for 3 days! Now, does that seem like a worthwhile relationship to you, Luna?"

Luna took a while before answering and she seemed to be thinking deeply, which made her eyes seem all the more dreamy. "Well," she finally answered, sounding very far away. "I wouldn't take much notice of Harry, he's probably just jealous and as for it being only a short time, what does that matter? Love can't be measured by time, nor can we help who we fall in love with, love just happens and only you, Emily, can decide if its worth it ... Do you think he is worth it?"

Emily just stared blankly at Luna, pondering over her words. _Did she think he was worth it? Was any of this horrible confusion and pain worth it?_ Truthfully, the answer was, she did not know. Sighing wearily, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't know that yet, Luna," she told her.

Luna simply looked at her, her eyes seeming rounder than ever. "I think you do," she told Emily quietly, searching her face. Emily flushed, and turned her head. She honestly didn't know how she felt. If Luna thought she knew, well that was fine; Luna often saw things others could not, but for now - Emily knew she couldn't cope with the intensity of her feelings. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Finally, looking up at Luna, she decided to move things on. She reached over and gave Luna a quick hug. Luna's eyes widened slightly, but she beamed happily back at Emily.

"That was nice, Emily," she told her, smiling brightly. "I don't often get hugs."

Emily couldn't help, but let a little giggle. Luna just looked so very pleased and happy and Emily found it was contagious. She gave her head a little shake and stood up. She turned to Luna, who was staring happily back up at her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "C'mon," she said, with a new resolve in her voice. "Let's go and see if they've killed each other yet?"

"Oh, I doubt Mr Snape would let that happen," Luna told her, matter of factly, following Emily to the door. "I suspect Professor Dumbledore would be very upset with him, if he let that happen." Emily snorted out a burst of laughter at these words and, smiling happily at Luna, they both passed through the door. 

Draco was sat, slumped uncharacteristically on the table, his head resting in his arms, when he heard feminine footsteps descend the stairs. He lifted his head slightly to see who was coming down, and sure enough, just as he had suspected, he saw it was Emily and Luna making their way down. He pulled himself up from his slouched position, straightened his shoulders and put on his most blasé expression. He need not have bothered though, he noted and feeling rather annoyed as well, as Emily simply ignored him, keeping her eyes firmly glued on Snape. _Well, at least she's avoiding Potter's glance too,_ he gloated to himself, as he watched her taking a seat, trying her best to avoid Potter's pleading eyes.

"Ah, ladies," Snape's voice rang out from across the table. "I'm so glad you finally joined us; now, finally, we may be able to make some progress."

Emily ignored Snape's sarcasm and drew a seat up to the table. She placed her chair a little out of the way of the others, sat, and asked smoothly. "So, what have I missed?" 

Snape remained silent, deciding instead to watch Luna - as she picked up the most heaviest looking chair, staggered with it across the floor, placed it beside Emily's, sat down and then beamed across the table at him. Emily noted, with some small pleasure, how taken aback Snape seemed by Luna's behaviour and she couldn't resist a small smirk at his expense. Snape, at that very moment, turned his head in her direction and happened to notice her amusement at his detriment. His lips stretched into thin, cruel smile and he pounced. "And, now that Miss Carlisle has finally graced us with her much eagerly, anticipated presence, shall we begin?" Snape, on seeing a flush creep over Emily's cheeks, smiled smugly to himself, knowing that his jibe had hit his intended mark.

Emily felt her cheeks flame at his words. Angered, she scowled back at him. But, the triumph that gleamed in his eyes cowered her. Giving him one last look of contempt, she averted her eyes and pretended to be immersed in the horribly, patterned tablecloth. From the corner of her eye, she could see Harry sitting across from her and she noted, with some small pleasure, that he looked as uncomfortable as she did. She briefly wondered if Draco looked ill at ease too. However, as her back was turned on him, she couldn't take a sneaky peek at him without being noticed. So, instead, she decided to keep her eyes fixed on the tablecloth, wondering if the eyes she could feel boring into her back of her neck were his.

The table had now fallen into an apprehensive silence. Each and every one of them all lost in their own thoughts with only Luna seeming at ease with the situation.

"Miss Lovegood," enquired Snape, breaking the silence and getting straight to the point. "Would you now like to explain, in greater depth, just what you hinted at earlier?" Emily lifted her eyes to look at Luna and saw she was still beaming happily at Snape.

"Yes, of course I will Mr Snape," answered Luna. "Would, you like me start at the beginning?"

Snape closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, apparently appalled at the notion of being called Mr Snape and, for once, finding himself at a loss for words, he merely nodded his head for her to continue.

Luna, at his cue, started her story, staring disconcertingly at Snape's right ear, all the way through her tale. "Well, you see," she began, "it really started three years ago when dad found out that the ministry were keeping the truth about hinkypunks from us -"

"Miss Lovegood," Snape interrupted her through gritted teeth. "Would you kindly keep to the matter at hand?"

Luna diverted her gaze from Snape's right ear and started addressing his greasy forelock instead. "But, hinkypunks are important Mr Snape..."

"But they do not concern us now, Miss Lovegood," Snape retorted sharply - and Emily could see his jaw tighten and his knuckles turn white as he rested his chin on top of his clenched fist. Clamping her lips together tightly, she resisted the laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth.

Luna, realising that persisting with the plight of the hinkypunks was not appreciated, shifted her gaze to Snape's left ear and began again. "Well, as I was saying, when dad was searching up the mistreatment of the hinkypunks, he came across this old article about the Key of Loth. I remember it well because dad was so excited about it when he told me." Luna stopped, suddenly, mid flow and all four heads turned to her, expectantly.

"Why have you stopped?" Draco snapped out, waspishly. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

Luna turned her head to stare at his nose. "I stopped in case anyone had any questions," she told him simply, before continuing and making Emily flush to her ears. "I see what you mean Emily; he has got a rather complicated attitude, although he does have fine cheekbones..."

Emily blanked out the rest of Luna's words, feeling utterly mortified. Her cheeks burnt horribly, and all she could do was wish that a werewolf would waltz right in and swallow her. Luna was still babbling on in the background, but all Emily could hear was a strange buzzing in her ear. _So, this is what extreme mortification feels like,_ she pondered, as the feeling of eyes burning into the back of her neck intensified. She knew that he was staring at her, but she couldn't find the courage to turn and face him. Suddenly, something hit her hard on the back of her head. Instantly angry, she whipped her head round and glared at him; he was smirking back at her. 

'You think I have fine cheekbones,' he mouthed at her, smirking, raising his eyebrows high. Emily scowled back at him and stuck up her finger in a rude gesture. This didn't seem to offend Draco though, only serving to make him smirk even more. He raised his eyebrows again, gestured to Luna with his hand and pointed his finger to his head, making circular movements that suggested at Luna's mental health. 'Loopy Luna,' he mouthed to her again, clearly making fun of her friend. Emily felt her anger rise and, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face; she stretched out her leg and gave him a swift kick to the ankle. She heard him give a muffled yelp and, without another glance at him, she deliberately turned her back on him, knowing he hated to be ignored. She felt another flying object hit her, only this time on her shoulder, but she continued to ignore him, choosing instead to listen to what Luna, her friend, had to say.

"... and so, whoever holds The Key of Loth - has complete control over all demon kind. All demons will follow their orders; they are bound to The Key. It is a very lethal weapon and difficult to destroy, only the acid of a basilisk poison will destroy it; it's a shame you killed the basilisk back in Hogwarts Harry that would have been quite useful! Well, anyway Mr Snape, that's about it and I really don't mind going down to London for you. I'm sure my dad still has that article somewhere, it's probably in the archives somewhere." Luna came to a stop, took her eyes from Snape's chin and smiled pleasantly at the people around the table.

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," said Snape with a curt nod of the head. "You have been extremely helpful, indeed. Now, I think it's time to refine our plans - has anyone any questions?"

Before Emily could stop, she found herself voicing the question that still nagged at her constantly. "Who is the new Dark Lord?" she blurted out. Everyone froze, and a nervous tension seemed to descend on the table. Emily glanced from face to face, noticing how uncomfortable Draco and Harry seemed to have become, so she rested her eyes on Snape. "Why wont you tell me?" she asked him forcibly and hating not knowing. "Why are they allowed to know, but not me?"

"I have already told you the reasons -" Snape began, but Emily cut him off.

"Why, Harry? It's understandable that Draco should know, but why does Harry get to be told..."

"Harry is an Auror," Snape snapped, as if that explained everything.

"I'm part of the ministry; I'm training to be an Auror! Why -"

"You," Snape cut her off. "Miss Carlisle - have proved to be nothing but a proverbial thorn in the side! I will not discuss this any further; now, if that's everything, let us continue with our plans..."

At this obvious dismissal, Emily felt hot tears prick at her eyes and, turning her back to the table, she struggled to hold back the tears, while Snape, oblivious to her unhappiness, continued to talk. 

"So, it has been decided. Let us put our plans in motion. Harry will accompany Draco to Knarlesdale -"

"No, I will not!"

"I'm not going with Potter, I told you -"

"- and Miss Lovegood has offered to go to London, leaving Miss Carlisle, who will of course go home..."

"I'm not going home, why do I have to go home?"

"You will go home, Miss Carlisle because it's the safest place for you -"

"Why can't you accompany me, Severus? Why do you have to?"

"For the millionth time, Draco! I have told you I cannot disperse that information!"

"I'm not going home, you can't make me!"

"Believe me. Miss Carlisle, I can, and I will -"

"I'm not got anywhere with Pothead, Severus. I can assure you of th -"

"If, you make me go with him Snape, I tell you I will kill him!"

"In your dreams Potter, you're a dead man -"

"I insist you stop this ungodly bickering now - I will not tolerate this!"

I'm telling you, I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM!"

A silence followed Harry's final outburst, and all that could be heard was Emily's muffled sobs. Suddenly, Luna's placid voice broke though the silence. "Why can't Emily go with Draco?"

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"And why not, Potter?" Draco shot right back at him.

"B-Because she just can't - she isn't trained enough. Plus, you still have her wand!"

"Enough of this," Snape hissed vehemently, and stood to make his presence felt. "You will desist immediately!"

Both boys closed their mouths, but continued to glare at each other, while Snape seemed in deep thought. "Yes, his wand - we need to get his wand. An oversight, yes! However, it is one that can be rectified." 

Emily, with red-rimmed eyes, looked over at Snape, wondering what on earth he was muttering about. She didn't understand his words, but for some unknown reason, her heart skipped a beat.

Snape, suddenly, snapped out of his reverie and began to speak quickly. "There has been a change of plans," he told them, his voice leaving no room for debate. "Potter, you will accompany Miss Lovegood to London and retrieve Draco's wand from the ministry, and you Miss Carlisle will accompany Draco to Knarelsdale -"

"But, she doesn't have a wand," cried out Harry frustrated. "She can't - it's too dangerous!"

"I never thought I'd agree with Potty, Severus. But, I agree, it will be too dangerous for her without a wand -"

"That is why," said Snape, without missing a beat. "Potter, will loan Miss Carlisle use of his wand..." 

"I will do no such thing, my wand is -" 

"I will loan Emily my wand," offered Luna, reaching across and handing Emily her wand. "I won't miss it for a day or two!" 

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," said Snape, smiling genuinely at her. "Then it is all settled. Harry will accompany you to London, retrieve Draco's wand and we will meet up again in two days time, at the Wiccan's Wand Inn in Knarlesdale -"

"No," protested Harry. "Dumbledore will..."

"Dumbledore will understand our need for new measures," interrupted Snape, cutting off his last feasible protest. "Then it is settled; Emily and Draco will proceed to Knarlesdale, Harry and Luna to London - and in two nights time we shall meet up at the Wiccan's Wand. And, remember, if I do not appear in Knarlesdale within the two days timeframe, you will proceed directly to Hogwarts without me. Is all that clear?" Snape then swept his eyes across their faces, and seeing no defiance on them, continued. "Then we will proceed immediately, please prepare for departure," and with that, he left the table and made his way to the proprietors office.

As Snape strode away, Emily was left reeling. The sudden turn of events had shocked her and Emily couldn't quite get her head around them yet. She stared in front of her, all her tears dried up, wondering what all this would entail. She would be alone with Draco again; could she handle that? And, in all honesty, she didn't think she could. She let her gaze slide over to Draco, hoping to get some answers from his expression, but Draco just stared ahead, his face an expressionless mask. _No answers there then,_ she thought humourlessly, and then turned her gaze to Harry.

Harry, she noted, looked gob smacked - as if he couldn't believe the turn of events and Emily found out that she felt little pity for him. She supposed that the reasonable explanation for his dismissal of her was that he cared for her. However, she found that this did not make a blind bit of difference! Frankly, Emily decided she didn't care! All she knew for sure was that at that very moment, she really didn't want to be in the same room as him. Feeling the sudden need to get out of the room and to get some fresh air, Emily stood up abruptly. "I'm going for some fresh air," she said rather pointlessly, to no one in particular, turned, and fled from the room. 

As soon as the fresh air hit her, Emily breathed a sigh of relief. She walked down a little way down the lane, kicking angrily at pebbles as she went, making them fly off in all directions. Just ahead of her lay an ancient fallen tree trunk, so she headed towards it, deciding it was the perfect place to sit and think. She plonked herself down on it and exhaled a heavy sigh. She glanced back at the inn and saw she was still quite close, still within sight. "Stupid, it's just all bloody stupid!" she mumbled out under her breath, lowering her head to her knees. "What on earth is going to happen now?"

_Well; one thing is certain,_ she thought, answering her own question. _You'll be spending the next day or two alone with Draco!_

"And just how are you going to deal with that?" She asked herself aloud again.

_I don't know,_ she answered, feeling hopeless with herself and the situation.

Luna had said, she remembered, it was for her to decide, that she thought Emily already had the answers. But, Emily was uncertain if she could find among this mass of confusion that writhed inside her. How could Luna have sounded so sure, when Emily was so undecided! Only, there was one thing she knew she was certain of - and that was her feelings for Malfoy. No, not for Malfoy - for Draco! Somehow, along the way, she had stopped thinking of him as Malfoy and somewhere inside of her very confused head; he had become Draco to her. Suddenly, a twig snapping behind made her jump to her feet and spin around.

Looking into the trees, she saw a figure with a crop of bright, red hair vanish. _Ron,_ she thought to herself, absurdly. _Ron Weasley? No, it couldn't be!_ And, as she stood pondering whether she was loosing her mind or not - she failed to hear the soft footfalls that approached her from behind; a hand touched her lightly on the shoulder. Emily jumped for the second time, with her heart beating wildly, and twirled around to see who had touched her - it was Harry.

"Emily," he said quietly with an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Can we talk? I need to tell you that I'm sorry -"

Without a word, Emily turned her back on him and started to walk away, back towards the inn. She could hear Harry running up behind and all too soon he was at her shoulder.

"Please, Em," he pleaded. "Please listen to me, don't ignore me! I really am so sorry - please Emily, speak to me..." 

Emily just kept walking.

"Please, Emily - please! Just say something, even if it's that you hate me - just please don't ignore me..."

"I have nothing to say to you Harry - just leave me alone," she told him quietly, still not turning to face him. There was so much she did want to say to him, to yell at him - but Emily knew if she got started that she wouldn't be able to stop. They were close to the tavern door again - when Emily, finally, turned to face him. She took in his pleading eyes and hardened her heart. "Just leave me be for a while Harry. Maybe in a couple of days I'll be able to talk to you, but at the moment, I can't stand you being near me! So, just leave me alone!"

Harry looked crestfallen at her words and Emily couldn't help feel a twinge of pity for him. However, before she could say or act on her pity, the taverns door swung open and out came Draco and Luna.

"So, you see, it just proves that the ministry are hiding the truth about hinkypinks - don't you agree?" asked Luna, who stared expectantly at Draco's eyebrows and waited for him to answer her. Draco, looking extremely exasperated, just glared at her and, not bothering with an answer, stepped over the doorstep, saw Emily - and directed his glare at her. He also noticed, with some mild vexation, that Harry stood next to her.

"Enjoying yourself with Potter, Emily?" Draco sneered, throwing her a disdainful look. "I must say, I think your standards are slipping..."

These words ignited Harry like a torch. "SHUT UP, MALFOY - OR I'LL HURT YOU, BELIEVE ME!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, Potter! I'm _so_ scared-" 

"You should be, ferret boy - Just one more word..." 

"And you'll what, Potter? Hex me to death? - After all, you've had plenty of practice at that haven't you Potter?"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy -"

"Oh, stop it! Do you think I'm worried about a stupid Gryffindork like you - when I have the new Dark Lord after me?"

"I'll do his job for him, if you don't shut up _ferret face!_ Just don't push it..."

As the fight continued, Emily felt Luna sidle up beside her. "They're quite amusing, aren't they?" Luna stated, as she watched the sparring pair. "In fact, I find it really funny," and with that Luna burst into uncontrollable giggles. Emily just stared at her, slightly taken aback, but soon found her laughter was contagious and covering her mouth, Emily started to giggle too. 

Her giggles soon broke off though, as Snape strode purposely through the door. "Come," he commanded, striding forward, with a sweep of the hand. "Let us now depart."

And, the gaggle of unlikely allies quickly followed his imposing figure, as he disappeared around the side of the inn. Rounding the inn, they all headed towards the old, overgrown path where Snape now stood. "Potter, Miss Lovegood," Snape addressed them, beckoning them over. "If you would like to Disapparate now, then we can all be on our way. Oh, and Potter - remember if I am not there within two days, you must go ahead without me - is that understood?"

Harry, looking slightly disconcerted at the speed in which events were proceeding, simply nodded his understanding.

"Then why are you still here, Potter?" Snape snapped sharply, urging him on.

Harry shot Snape a hot glare then turned his eyes to Emily; his eyes still held a plea in them - but Emily turned away from him. Seeing that he would get no response from Emily, he let out a disgruntled sigh, turned to Luna, took her hand and with a nod of acknowledgement, they both Disapparated with a pop!

After she heard the familiar pop, Emily turned back around to face Snape, who was already striding ahead along the path. "Come now," he called over his shoulder to them. "We must hurry!"

Emily shot a quick glance at Draco, who, when he saw she was looking, snorted derisively at her. Then, with a quick quirk of the eyebrow, he set off after Snape. Emily remained where she stood for a moment, glaring at his receding back. However, seeing that both figures were nearly out of sight, she quickly scurried after them, not wanting to be left behind.

She soon caught up with the two Slytherin's and quickly fell into step behind them. Following on behind Snape's billowing cloak, she found herself being led down the twisting and turning path, which soon led them into woodland. The trees overhead soon became thicker, letting very little daylight through, and amid the gloom, Emily found it very hard going. The ground underneath her feet was uneven and still brittle with frost, as the warm sunshine seldom reached the inner depths of this forest.

She kept on stumbling forwards, tripping over roots and knocking low branches out of her way. Thick brambles scratched at her arms and legs, with some even managing to cut through the thick material of her jeans. Emily felt miserable, scratched and sore. She hated this, hated ploughing through this untamed woodland. She was she had to admit, afraid. The dark shadows, cast by the trees, made her feel extremely apprehensive and the odd sounds of animals snuffling about in the undergrowth, did nothing to make her feel better. Suddenly, something small and furry streaked out in front of her; she let out a shrill scream, faltered, and felt herself falling forwards. Just before she hit the ground, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her upper arm and yank her upwards. 

Emily looked up at her saviour and, from the bolt of electricity that had just shot through her arm, wasn't surprised to see Draco smirking down at her. She shrugged his hand roughly off her arm, glared at him, pushed in front of him, and somehow managed to trip over her feet again. She could hear Draco chuckle behind her back, as she struggled to steady herself, and she felt her anger rekindle again. She was about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, when Snape's voice whispered harshly through the gloom. "Come," he whispered harshly. "The clearing is just ahead..." 

Forgetting her anger for the moment, Emily went quickly after Snape. She saw him disappear into some thick bramble and, grimacing, she followed. She ducked down, scrambled through, trying desperately to ignore the thorns that scratched her and soon found herself crawling into a clearing. Snape stood a little way off, waiting - and Emily got quickly to her feet and made her way over to him.

Draco soon followed, looking harried and dishevelled. He came out of the undergrowth, got to his feet, and approached them, flicking fine needles off his clothes as he came. "Really, Severus," he drawled, as he looked disdainfully down at the state of his clothing. "Can't you find a civil way of travelling?"

However, Snape was in no mood for Draco's harping on. "Hush, Draco," he hissed, giving Draco a look of irritation. Then motioning them forward with his hand, he continued. "Come now, come closer, it is here that I must leave you. However, before I go I have things of import to tell you..."

"Where must you go, Severus," Draco questioned him again.

"I have already told you Draco - I cannot disclose that information to you - However, I do have things of great importance to tell you..." Snape stopped, eyeing Draco intently, to see if the impertinent boy would interrupt him again and on seeing the boy look properly abashed, he continued. "Firstly," he said, watching them both closely. "Try and not to use any magic unless you are in the up most danger, do you understand? The enemy now knows how to trace magic - so it is imperative that you understand this - so I ask once again, do you understand?" Snape paused, waiting for their reaction.

Emily looked down at Luna's wand in her hand and felt rather odd. Draco, stood next to her, nodded to Snape, showing that he understood.

Snape, obviously satisfied with their reaction, nodded. "Good," he stated simply, and he then delved his hand into his cloak. He soon brought out, what looked like to Emily, a map and a compass. "These," he said, beckoning Draco forward and dropping them in his hands. "Are called a map and compass, they will help you to get to Knarlesdale..."

"Are they magic," Draco enquired dubiously, eyeing the strange objects in his hands and Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"No, they are not magic, Draco," Snape continued, shooting a glare at the still giggling Emily. "They are a Muggle invention - I'm sure Miss Carlisle will know how to use them..."

"Muggle," Draco spat out, sneering down at the objects that he held in his hands in disgust. "I will not handle Muggle things! - Here," he said, thrusting them towards Emily, who stepped forward to take them. She snatched them off of Draco and gave him a glare. _You didn't mind touching Muggle things last night,_ she thought to herself, as she folded the map into her back pocket and tried to work out the compass.

"Remember that we are to meet in two days time and that if I do not make it in time Draco, you and Potter must make your own way to Hogwarts. Do not wait for me - it would be highly dangerous! And, you Miss Carlisle, after Harry has reached you, must proceed back to the safety of your own home..."

"But -"

"I'm not going anywhere with Potter..."

However, both Emily and Draco's protests were cut off as, with a swish of his cloak, Snape disappeared into the undergrowth and Disapparated! 

With Snape's sudden departure, Emily and Draco found themselves alone and Emily couldn't help but shiver. Whether from fear, the cold, or from Draco's presence - she did not know! All did know, was that she had the most horrible feeling of foreboding. As she stared blankly at the compass, deep in thought, she felt Draco step up behind her. He rested his hand lightly on her back and in a slightly, mocking tone, spoke to her. "So, Emily," he whispered, winding his arm around her waist, and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Are you going to do your best to protect me? Do you think I need protection?"

Emily slowly turned her face to his, and looking into his pale, grey eyes, shuddered again. "I'll do my best to," she answered him truthfully. "If you need my protection that is..."

Draco wrapped his arms even tighter around her and dropped a small kiss on the curve of her neck. "Good," he whispered softly, sending small tingles all the way down her spine. "Because I have a feeling I'm going to need it."


End file.
